The Opposite Of Reality
by Desuse
Summary: Rukia decides to ignore her orders to be stationed in Karakura town and Ichigo suffers the consequences of her actions by becoming a hollow. Ichigo x Harem
1. Hollow Beginnings

**Title : The opposite of reality**

Summary : Rukia decides to ignore her orders to be stationed in Karakura town and Ichigo suffers the consequences of her actions by becoming a hollow. Ichi x Harem

Adventure/Romance

Paring : Harem

Rating : T for now

Chapter one : Fate worse than death

" " talking

_**' ' Inner soul**_

_' ' thoughts_

Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach Kubo does.

* * *

><p>"Aizen-sama?" a battered and very tired Apacci said, with what strength she could muster Apacci straightened her body and presented a strong front for Aizen.<p>

"Do not worry Aizen-sama, this Shinigami will be dealt with very quickly" Apacci said with a smirk crossing her face before it changed to one of shock.

"Hadō number 73...Twin Lotus Blue Fire, Crash Down" Aizen stated calmly while resting his palm upon Apacci's sternum.

Apacci and Aizen disappeared in a thick cloud of smoke and seconds later a blurred figure flew out of the cloud.

Aizen held out his palm again, slowly following the rapidly falling figure of Apacci. " Hadō number 54.." purple energy quickly gathered into his hand "Abolishing Flames" The purple energy flew out towards Apacci in the shape of a small boomerang.

Just as it was about to hit an orange blur appeared next to Apacci and both disappeared letting the purple blast smash against a pile of debris incinerating it instantly.

"Apacci!" Ichigo yelled as he set her down on a nearby rooftop "Ichigo-sama...is that really you?" Apacci slowly wheezed out, forcing her hand to rise to Ichigo's cheek.

"Yeah" was all Ichigo could say after he took in her battered form, she was bleeding profusely from her sternum where Aizen had hit her point blank with that Kidō spell.

The sound of Sonído filled the air around Ichigo and Apacci, and all of Ichigo's Fracción could only watch as Apacci's spiritual pressure slowly started to fade away.

"I'm so sorry Ichigo-sama" tears started to pool in her eyes, "You have nothing to be sorry about, it is I who should be sorry, I left you alone" Ichigo softly gripped Apacci's hand "Can you hold on for just a few more minutes?"

Apacci nodded, "Good" said Ichigo, he slowly got up and turned to face his leader _'or ex-leader now' _he thought. "You've made a grave mistake turning against me Aizen" Lost was all the respect Ichigo had for that man, replaced with pure hatred.

Ichigo's palm flew up and a blood red energy started to form a large ball, a tell-tale sign of a Cero. Aizen's face curled into a grin that would make Gin proud _'Does he really think a Cero will do anything to me?'_ he thought _'No he must be using it as a distraction'_ Aizen mused.

Just before the Cero reached its pinnacle for which it could store energy Aizen could have sworn he heard the distinct sound of Sonído, but Ichigo was still in the same spot as before. Aizen stole a quick glance at Ichigo's Fracción who were all still standing in the same place as before.

"Cero! Getsuga Tenshō" could be heard simultaneously one coming from in front of him and the other...Aizen's eyes widened considerably at the realization but it was too late.

Aizen was instantly engulfed in a massive explosion of where bright blue met blood red with Aizen in the center of it.

Ichigo watched as Aizen disappeared in the think cloud of smoke, he knew it wouldn't kill Aizen but it would do some damage. Ichigo looked at his Fracción sitting on the roof tending to Apacci's and their own wounds from battle '_Just a little longer Apacci and I'll have Inoue heal you right up' _he thought.

Looking up at the sky he vowed to himself _'I will kill Aizen'_, looking back to his Fracción his features softened _'Then we all can live together in peace'_.

Ichigo shook his head letting a soft chuckle escape _'How the hell did it end up like this?'_ and with that he sped into the cloud where Aizen was no doubt waiting.

* * *

><p>(Karakura Town) (Six months prior)<p>

Night fell over the residents of Karakura Town covering the streets and buildings that filled it. Though mostly dark one would see the faint flashes coming from a two-story house near the top of Karakura Town's highest hill.

It was family movie night at the Kurosaki clinic, Isshin, Karin and Yuzu were downstairs in the living room watching some random comedy Isshin had found at the convenience store earlier today. While Ichigo decided to get to bed early for school the next morning despite his fathers' speech about not spending anytime with him and sisters.

Ichigo couldn't fall asleep even if his life depended on it, he felt dead tired but he couldn't shake off the feeling that something bad was about to happen.

He was lying in bed staring at the ceiling trying to relax each muscle in his body one by one before letting his mind go blank, a trick his gym teacher had taught him one day.

All of a sudden there was a loud explosion accompanied by the house shaking, Ichigo's eyes shot open and he practically flew down the stairs to see what happened. As he reached the corner to see into the living room he found it to be a complete mess with a massive hole in the wall.

Ichigo found his father unconscious sprawled across the broken coffee table, but Karin and Yuzu were no where to be found. "Karin! Yuzu!" cried Ichigo fearing the worst, his ears were met with a scream "Ichi-nii!, Brother!" coming from outside.

Ichigo jumped through the hole in the wall and there were Karin and Yuzu being held by something that could only be described as a semi-truck with arms and legs. "Let them go you son of a bitch!" he roared, the monster turned to Ichigo and tossed his sisters at him "Oh you smell very tasty, I think i'll eat you first!".

"Are you guys ok?" Ichigo received a nod from both of them, "Stay behind me" as he slowly pushed his sisters around to his back.

The hollow moved closer to Ichigo now in the light of a nearby light post where he could easily be seen. He looked like a giant hamster with bird-like hands and feet with a tentacle-like appendage hanging from his forehead. Ichigo thought this oversized fur-ball looked familiar before he clenched his mouth shut as the memory of when his mother was killed flooded his mind.

* * *

><p>(Flashback)<p>

Ichigo was walking next to the river embankment hand in hand with his mother, with a huge grin that could threaten to split his face in two. Out of the corner of his eye Ichigo saw a girl standing near the edge of the river, Ichigo stopped to see what she was doing.

"Ichigo?" Masaki startled that Ichigo had just stopped moving and was looking at a spot near the river but all she saw was darkness. Ichigo turned to walk with his mother again until the girl started to tip forward looking as if she was going to fall into the river.

Ichigo instantly let go of his mother to try and catch the girl before she fell in. "ICHIGO!" Masaki screamed, she started to run after Ichigo thinking he was going to fall into the river.

Just before Ichigo was able to grab the girl she disappeared reveling a long tentacle coming out from the water in her place.

Ichigo's jacket was grabbed from behind and was pulled back just before he fell into the water below. He looked up to see his mother standing over him with a very worried expression "Ichigo what were you thinking you would've fallen into the river!".

Ichigo was about to ask her why she didnt see the girl about to fall into the river when a large object started to rise out of the water.

The moonlight coming from overhead gave Ichigo a good look at the monster that was now looming over him and his mother. Masaki who still waiting an answer from Ichigo, was about to ask him again when she felt pain run through her chest.

She looked down and saw a hole in her chest, figuring she had been shot she feared for Ichigo not wanting him to die as well. As a last ditch effort she staggered over to Ichigo before she fell on him knocking Ichigo unconscious and hiding him with her body.

(End flashback)

* * *

><p>Ichigo's eyes narrowed and bared his teeth, yes he knew this monster "You're the bastard who killed my mother!". Without another thought Ichigo charged straight at Grand fisher, but was instantly on his back with a large hand crushing him into the pavement.<p>

"Ichigo!" his sisters cried out tears in their eyes and looking like they were about to run to him Ichigo shouted "Get out of here! Grab dad and run, AHHHH" as more pressure was applied to his chest he could feel his ribs breaking and the air in his lungs being forced out.

Karin and Yuzu stood frozen unable to move for infront of them their beloved brother was being crushed to death and there was nothing they could do about it.

"GO!" he screamed again while coughing up blood trying franticly to rip the hand that was crushing him off of his chest, Karin was the first to recover, she grabbed Yuzu's arm and ran back into the house to get Isshin.

Isshin could only see stars as he was being violently shaken by his daughter Karin.

He grumbled and rubbed the back of his head as he sat up, Isshin instantly took in the look of desperation and tears in his daughters eyes. He instantly grabbed their shoulders "what happened?"

"There was a monster with a white mask outside and *sniff* it was going to eat us when Ichigo came out..." Karin's voice trailed off. Isshin's eyes went wide "go to Tatsuki's house and wait till I come get you understand" his tone left for no argument, they both nodded and ran out the back door.

_'Shit I dont have anyway to get into my spirit form, but I can't just sit by and watch as another part of my family gets killed by these monsters'_ Isshin jumped out through the hole in the living room just as Ichigo was picked up by the Grand fisher.

"Ichigo!" his father screamed trying to find a way to help his son, "che, a soul reaper? Why can't I ever have a nice meal in peace?" snarled the Grand fisher he was about to feast on the orange haired idiot in his hands, when he felt a hand pierce his stomach.

"What the hell" Grand fisher slowly turned his head to which he saw two hollows behind him one resembling a giant human with fish like qualities including fins and gills on his neck the other took the form of a spider, "hope you don't mind but that kids our meal, and then your next" said the human-like hollow. _'shit two hollows and a soul reaper? Gotta find a way out and quick!' _thought Grand fisher.

Ichigo was barely hanging on, _'Shit, this how its going to end? Karin, Yuzu, Dad, Tatsuki, Chad...I wont ever get to see them again'_ Ichigo thought _'No! I have to hang on I can't just leave them like this I need to live!' _Ichigo cleared his vision and saw his dad.

Ichigo was about to tell his idiot of an old man to get the hell out of here when he found himself impaled on one of the spokes belonging to the fence surrounding his house. The spark behind Ichigo's eyes slowly dimmed till they were a dull brown void of any life signifying the death of Ichigo Kurosaki.

Isshin watched in horror as two more hollows came up behind the Grand fisher most likely to feast on Ichigo as well. Ichigo who still being held in Grand fishers hands, was struggling to break free of his grasp.

As they came closer The larger of the two pierced the Grand fisher in the chest. Isshin saw the hollows about to fight he thought _'this is my chance to grab Ichigo and get the hell outta here, dammit where the hell is Kisuke!'. _

Isshin made to grab Ichigo when Grand fisher who was still holding Ichigo whirled around and slammed Ichigo onto the fence impaling him right through the heart. He saw the life leave his only sons eyes, as Isshin fell to his knees hitting the pavement in sorrow. Seeing as everyone was distracted to his little stunt Grand fisher opened a Garganta and jumped in.

_'Am I dead?' _thought Ichigo, he looked at his hands which now were transparent, as he looked further down to his body he saw a chain protruding out of his chest. _'A chain? Why the hell is there a chain attached to my chest?'_. Ichigo followed the length of the chain to see what he was attached to, he was shocked to see what was connected to the other end of the chain his body.

Ichigo's eyelids drooped down along with his face and shoulders _'Damn I'm really dead...well this sucks'_. Ichigo's face shot up to scan the area around him, remembering that his father was still there. Isshin was about to be grabbed by the spider-like hollow when he jumped to his feet and started running.

Isshin looked like he was going to make it when the spider-like hollow stopped chasing him "Thank god" said Ichigo, glad that his father was able to make it out. At least until the human-like hollow disappeared and reappeared right in front of his father grabbing Isshin by the throat and lifting him up.

"NO!" cried Ichigo who was now trying to get to his father but the chain prevented him from going any further. He had to get this chain off and fast if his sisters were to have any family left, he started to pull on the chain which caused him considerable amounts of pain but he pushed through it.

"ICHIGO NO DON'T TAKE THE CHAIN OFF!" shouted his father who had somehow broken free of the human-like hollow's grip. Ichigo paid no attention to him and with one final tug he broke the chain leaving only a single link still attached to his chest.

The pain he felt was unbearable his skin tightened to the point were any more stress would cause his body to implode. Ichigo made to scream but was met with silence save for the occasional gust of wind gracing his ears.

All of a sudden Ichigo was surrounded by a blinding white light with wind whipping around him throwing debris all around. Even the hollows gave up trying to eat Isshin to shield their eyes from the light and objects flying around this mini-tornado that appeared around the orange haired boy.

After a minute had passed the light began to fade and the wind settled down but the smoke and dust still obscured the fate of the boy. Isshin stared at the spot where his son used to be a lone tear finding its way down his cheek.

_'I've failed again'_ Isshin looked down at his trembling hands, his vision blurred from the amount of tears forcing their way out to fall into his hands. _'Keeping them in the dark is only putting them in more danger'._

Not only had he lost his beloved wife to the hollows now he had lost his only son. Isshin wished that Ichigo would've listened to him for now Ichigo faced a fate worse than death, becoming a hollow.

* * *

><p>A.N. This is my first attempt at a Bleach fic so I hope you enjoy it. As of now five girls will be in the paring as to who I wont tell just yet except for Apacci and I'm sure you can guess who the other two are. If you have any suggestions just leave it in the review or pm me and ill see if I can fit it into the story.<p>

Any and all feedback is greatly appreciated, if you don't like it just close the window and move on with your life. If you decide to flame I will personally track you down and beat you.


	2. Into the past

Chapter two : Hollow revealed

* * *

><p>(Soul Society)<p>

Dim light filled the room of the captains quarters of the fifth division barracks. A single image frozen in time filled the screen along the far wall.

Sōsuke Aizen sat in his chair with his fingers folded just under his nose and his thumbs propping his chin up staring at the screen.

To anyone walking by, Aizen looked to be calm and collected but upon closer inspection one would see narrowed eyes, clenched jaw, and a scrunched nose.

Witnessing his plans to overthrow Soul Society and become the Spirit King crumble away into nothing was not on his list of things to do today.

To say the least, Aizen was pissed. The subject he had been keeping an eye on for the past 15 years had just turned into a hollow. With Ichigo now out of the picture, Aizen panicked, no longer thinking logically.

_'Fifteen years! FIFTEEN YEARS down the drain! ... I wont be able to have Rukia executed for failing to protect a single human'. _Little did he know the answer to all his problems was staring him right in the face.

A knock on his door broke his current chain of thought. "Come in" he calmly responded despite the rage flowing through his body.

The door opened revealing the trademark grin of one Ichimaru Gin captain of third squad.

"Yare, yare. This sure is troublesome isn't it, Aizen-taichō?"

He was met with silence, and was about to leave when he noticed Aizen's mouth form a small sinister smile.

"On the contrary Gin-san, this event makes things much easier" Aizen said with an amused tone.

"How ya reckon this makes things easier Aizen-taichō?" Even as he held his impressive grin, Gin didn't like where Aizen was headed with this, that smile of his always meant trouble.

"You'll see in due time my friend" Aizen turned his head slightly to look at Gin "Would you do me a favor and keep an eye on Kurosaki-san and inform me of any developments, I have much to do"

* * *

><p>(Kurosaki Clinic)<p>

As the dust settled, the two hollows shared a knowing glance of anger. That idiot boy who would've been a feast for the two of them had broken his chain of fate therefore transforming him into a hollow.

Since they felt no spiritual pressure coming from that area, they figured that the transformation process had been too great on his body and instead his body was incinerated.

They were dead wrong, as the Hollows could now begin making out a lone figure out in the settling dust. Even with a hunch in his posture, he looked to be about ten to eleven feet in height. As the last bits of dust fell to the ground, they could see the full effects of the transformation of Ichigo.

The now hollow Ichigo had taken the form of a humanoid lizard, complete with a set of three-toed feet, clawed hands, and a tail ending in a dark red tip.

His mask resembled a human skull, complete with a jaw joint and rounded forehead accompanied by three dark red stripes on the top left portion of his mask.

Ichigo's skin had been bleached to a bright white and his body was noticeably more muscular. His hollow hole resided in the middle of his chest. His hair had become considerably longer, reaching down to his lower back, yet still held the orange color. These transformations were shocking, but the biggest change in his appearance were his eyes.

There were no traces of his kind, warm chocolate pupils. The had been replaced by piercing yellow reptilian eyes outlined in a black sclera.

Isshin rubbed his eyes for what felt like the hundredth time to make sure he was seeing this correctly. _'Somethings not right...Ichigo is a hollow but hes not emitting any spiritual pressure, its like hes not even there'. _

Isshin would've taken the chance to run away from the hollows but didn't want to attract the hollows' attention. The two hollows were completely confused and concluded that Ichigo had so little spiritual pressure that they couldn't sense it.

Ichigo for the most part stayed completely still. Save for his eyes scanning over the other hollows and the human laying on the ground. The hunger within him steadily rising as he decided which to eat first.

That is until his eyes came to rest upon the human that was watching him with wide eyes. The spiritual pressure coming from him was immense. Ichigo didn't fully understand but just the thought of eating this human made him queasy

"I-Ichigo?" Isshin whispered, though barely audible, Ichigo's enhanced senses picked up what he said and his eyes whipped back to Isshin.

_'Ichigo...that sounds so familiar...maybe its my name?'_

"This guy is weak as shit, even for a newborn hollow" the humanoid hollow spat out. "What do you suppose we do with him Fishbone-sama?" asked the spider-like hollow.

"After we devour that human over there, you can kill that pathetic excuse for a hollow, Hex" Fishbone ordered.

_**'….t'**_ Ichigo whirled around only to see the side of a building _'I could have sworn I heard a noise behind me'._

_**'...ct'**_ again Ichigo looked around him, but it was the same as before; however, now it clearly sounded like someone's voice. He grew frustrated and tried to call out the coward who was making noises behind him but all that came out was a low growl.

Hex slowly started making his way towards Isshin, who grabbed a knife that had been blown about by Ichigo's transformation.

_**'.ro..ct'**_ Ichigo narrowed his eyes. It was as if the voice was coming from himself, only deeper and more gruff. The voice sounded like it was trying to tell him something but he couldn't quite make it out.

Isshin slowly got up into a lazy offensive stance, tears still in his eyes. Isshin charged at Hex hoping to get inside his guard to attack his mask.

Hex brought up his left arm intending to smash Isshin into the ground.

Isshin shifted his weight to the right and brought his knees to his chest, and rolled. Effectively dodging the strike and now within range for an attack, he came out of the roll on his feet in a low crouch.

Much like a coiled spring shaking to be let loose, Isshin jumped onto Hex's shoulder and ran straight for his mask.

_**'Pro..ct' **'Shut up damn you!' _Ichigo mentally screamed willing the annoying voice to give up.

The voice continued, only this time crystal clear _**'Protect'. **_Now Ichigo was confused _'Protect? Protect what? It sure as hell ain't the hollows or that human, _Ichigo watched asHex used another one of his many hands to grab Isshin and tossed him into the van parked outside their home.

Hex quickly made his way to the now dazed Isshin, pinning him to the ground "That wasn't very nice, trying to hit my face like that" his mouth curled into a vicious grin "How about I eat you as punishment?".

He raised a hand to Isshin's chest, clearly intending to pierce the human's rib cage in order to bring out the soul so that he could devour it.

Rage! This feeling Ichigo remembered quite well. The amount of rage coursing through Ichigo's body was unfathomable. Not even thinking twice, he coiled his legs and flung himself into the air at Isshin.

* * *

><p>(Urahara Shoten) (Sometime earlier)<p>

A bright light illuminated the small living room inside of the Urahara Shoten, a small candy store located in a quiet part of Karakura Town.

A blond haired man wearing a bucket hat with green and white stripes running the length, and a black coat, was sitting down at a small table that occupied the room.

"Hey Tessai-san!" called out Kisuke, idly thumbing his cup of tea and losing himself in the depths of the liquid.

"Yes boss?" answered Tessai, a very tall and muscular man, sticking his head out from the nearby kitchen door.

Kisuke, not looking up from his cup, "How long has it been?" he asked with a distant look in his eyes.

Tessai formed a knowing frown upon his face. His boss, Kisuke Urahara, was considered by most a jovial but slightly perverted man.

Kisuke would always joke around and try to sneak a peek at the younger generation of girls. Though it would end up with Kisuke catching a blow to either his face or nether region; however, Tessai knew the true reason behind his antics.

It helped him forget about losing her, the one he had considered like family, the one and only Goddess of Flash.

* * *

><p>(Flashback)<p>

Captains Tessai and Kisuke were about to be sentenced to imprisonment and exile respectively for crimes they did not commit, before Yoruichi rescued them. "Yoruichi-san, what are y-" Kisuke started before he was smacked on the crown of his head by a very angry Yoruichi "Shut up and get moving!" she shouted.

Sprinting through the thick forest that surrounded the Seireitei, Yoruichi with Kisuke and Tessai in tow, had manged to escape for now. Once Yoruichi confirmed that they weren't being followed, she leaned against a tree to rest for a second, and shot an irritated glare in their direction.

She took a deep breath, closing her eyes in the process. "Ok just what the hell were you guys thinking?" she said in a calmer voice. "But Yoruichi-san, we had nothing to do with it" Kisuke exclaimed.

Kisuke opened his mouth to say more but was cut off when Yoruichi opened one of her eyes to look at him. "Of course you didn't", she answered.

"What I mean is..." Yoruichi stated while making her way to Kisuke and digging a finger into his forehead. "What the hell were you guys thinking not informing me what was going on, I could have helped you!".

Kisuke hung his head in shame, he should have known better. Of course Yoruichi would have helped them, they were like sister and brothers.

Yoruichi patted him on the shoulder. "Ah forget about it...what's done is done." She looked to Tessai "So whats going on, a lot of captains and lieutenants are missing" she asked.

"The ones missing have gone under a slight hollowification transformation.", Tessai stated. He continued as he saw Yoruichi's eyes widen.

"They have each contracted an inner hollow in the form of a mask but Kisuke-taichō made a device that halted the effects.". "Hollowification...how did this happen?" Yoruichi asked.

"I don't know myself. It seems that Aizen used some sort of poison that he had created..." Kisuke started only to be cut off by the sound of Shunpo, "You called?" a voice calmly asked before coming out of the nearby treeline.

Yoruichi narrowed her eyes before vanishing and appearing behind Aizen, lashing out with a high kick aimed straight at his head.

Yoruichi's foot impacted with Aizen's forearm before she was flung backwards. Aizen looked to Yoruichi, and in his usual calm and emotionless tone, "Still the same impulsive Yoruichi-taichō ...It should be quiet entertaining to see how fast you change" as he finished his statement with an amused tone.

Outright ignoring him, Yoruichi shouted "Tessai. open a gate and I'll hold him off!" Tessai nodded before grabbing Kisuke and running into a clearing to begin opening a Senkaimon. Yoruichi charged at Aizen, again delivering fast as lightning punches; all of which were easily dodged by Aizen.

"Yoruichi-taichō, the gate is ready" shouted Tessai. Yoruichi frowned after trying to plant her foot into Aizen's chest but was again met with his forearms. "You will pay for what you've done.", Yoruichi stated coldly.

She was about to use his forearms to push her self backwards to gain a head start on Aizen, but was surprised when a hand wrapped around her ankle.

Wagging his finger back and forth, "Have you forgotten already?" once again a small smile made its way to Aizen's face "Do not worry Yoruichi-taichō, it shall be over quick enough".

Kisuke and Tessai were half way inside of the gate, holding it open for Yoruichi when she had broken free of Aizen's grasp. Yoruichi was sprinting as fast as her legs could take her _'Just a little more'_ she thought.

Kisuke's body grew more tense with each step that brought Yoruichi to them _'Come on Yoruichi-san'_ he thought. Kisuke could only watch as Aizen's blade impaled Yoruichi in the stomach. As Kisuke leaped to help her as she fell to her knees, a large hand grabbed his collar and held him back. "We must go Kisuke-taichō! The gate won't stay open any longer and we all will die here." said a saddened Tessai. He truly wanted to go help Yoruichi but with Tousen and Gin on the way to their location they wouldn't survive.

Kisuke nodded grimly and both ran through the Senkaimon. Both Kisuke and Tessai missed the thick white liquid that was coming out of Yoruichi's eyes and mouth.

(Flashback End)

* * *

><p>(Urahara Shoten)<p>

"Kisuke-san, you need to let her go. It's been over a hundred years and there's only two things that could of happened.", Tessai sternly said to his childhood friend. While he didn't like what he was saying, Tessai knew it had to be done. He just couldn't watch his long time friend self-destruct anymore.

_'This is going to hurt but not as much if I were to let this continue'_ Tessai's tone turned to a softer one. "Yoruichi-san was either sentenced to exile or executed and since she knew where we were headed, that only proves that she's dead".

Tessai stood watching Kisuke for any signs that he had been heard, when a lone tear came rolling down Kisuke's cheek. Tessai took that as his cue to try to find something to get his boss's mind off of their childhood friend Yoruichi.

Kisuke sat in silence for a few minutes replaying his memories of Yoruichi when he felt his friend Isshin Kurosaki's spiritual pressure drop suddenly.

He would have written it off as he usually does since most Shinigami's spiritual pressure drop when they fall asleep if it wasn't for the hollow reiatsu sitting nearby.

Kisuke began to leave and was almost out the door when he felt Isshin's spiritual energy spike back to normal. _ 'He should be fine. That hollow doesn't seem particularly strong. I guess it caught him off guard', _Kisuke thought.

He went back over to sit down as Tessai came back holding out a small green pill. "Boss, who's mod soul is this?". Tessai asked. Kisuke was thinking when the spiritual pressure of Isshin started to fluctuate wildly, indicating his emotions were out of control.

Kisuke took in the surrounding spiritual pressures around Isshin. He soon discovered that he couldn't sense Isshin's son, Ichigo anymore, and with further inspection he had found two additional hollows with Isshin.

_'What the hell is he doing? Why isn't he in spirit form yet?...Unless'_ Kisuke looked back to Tessai who still had the pill in his hand _'THAT IDIOT FORGOT IT'_ Kisuke mentally screamed. With that, he grabbed Tessai and sped towards Isshin _'Hold on Isshin we're coming!'._

* * *

><p>(Kurosaki Clinic)<p>

Isshin watched as the clawed hand of Hex slowly descended upon him, he closed his eyes and brought his hands up in an attempt to shield himself.

A rush of air passed over him followed by a dull thump coming from somewhere to his left. A warm liquid splashed across his arms and face.

'Shouldn't I be feeling pain right now?' Isshin wondered. 'Ha! as if..., he probably got scared of my manliness and ran away.' Isshin accompanied that thought with a triumphant grin.

'But just to make sure' Isshin slowly opened a single eye and was met with a red tipped tail twitching in front of his face. Opening both of his eyes, Isshin blinked rapidly trying to make sure he wasn't seeing things and pinched himself for good measure.

'Ouch, nope I'm still alive...somewhat' mentally laughing at his little joke before furrowing his brows trying to understand what was going on before him. There was Ichigo standing above him looking at Hex, who was clutching his arm and spouting obscenities at Ichigo.

"You little shit!" Hex yelled out as he sprinted towards Ichigo while raising his other arm in an attempt to punch Ichigo. Ichigo sidestepped the attack and before Hex could retract his arm, Ichigo sliced through it as well.

Hex staggered back, lifting his upper body to keep himself from falling into the pavement. All the while giving Ichigo a perfect opportunity to tackle Hex. Ichigo let out a shrill roar, and flung himself forward at Hex, just above his center of gravity causing Hex to fall hard on his back.

Ichigo instantly started to claw at Hex's stomach, ripping through his skin, muscles and organs. Hex shrieked in pain. He succeed in getting Ichigo off him with a swift punch to his side. It was only a second before Ichigo planted himself back on Hex's chest clawing away again.

"I'll kill you!" Hex shrieked, throwing his head back to see why his master Fishbone hadn't come to help. Only Fishbone was gone, he wasn't even in the world of the living anymore.

Seeing that Hex left his neck open to attack, Ichigo used his jaws to clamp down on the vulnerable area. _'Fishbone-sama...why did you leave me?'_ Hex thought just before his body went limp with an audible crack resounding through the air.

Isshin watched as Ichigo started to devour the hollow that threatened to kill him earlier. His stomach took this moment to empty its contents onto the pavement in front of him.

This caught the attention of Ichigo, who was now staring at Isshin. Isshin began to back away before his foot caught something on the ground causing him to fall down onto his back.

_'Why do I smell fear radiating off of him, doesn't he realize that I protected him?' _Ichigo thought as he slowly moved to Isshin. Isshin started to panic trying everything to scramble away. '_Oh I'm not having any of that'. _ Ichigo then pounced onto Isshin pinning his arms to the ground.

_'Oh god I'm really gonna die now! Once he kills the Gigai I wont have enough time to defend myself in spirit form.'_ Isshin thought as Ichigo lowered his face to him.

Isshin closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable attack to happen; however, all he felt was the gentle rubbing of bone on his cheek. Ichigo lowered his head again to rub it against Isshin to tell him _'I won't hurt you'_, Isshin tensed and in response Ichigo let a low growl rumble through his throat.

_'Is he...purring?'_ Isshin thought as he opened his eyes to look. Sure enough Ichigo was there, almost as if he was trying to comfort Isshin.

"Hadō number 33 Blue Fire, Crash Down!" was heard somewhere from Isshin's left as a burst of blue spiritual energy crashed into the side of Ichigo sending him into a nearby building.

"Kurosaki-san, are you alright?" shouted Kisuke from a nearby rooftop. "What the hell are you doing Kisuke?" Isshin yelled back.

Kisuke gave Isshin a confused expression. "What do you mean? You were about to be eaten by that hollow!" Isshin took in a saddened expression. "That hollow was my son." Kisuke's eyes threatened to burst out of their sockets. "What?" was all he could get out.

Isshin looked back to where Ichigo flew, only to see the closing of a Garganta. Kisuke and Tessai landed next to him "What happened Kurosaki-san" said Kisuke.

Isshin told Kisuke what happened starting from when Ichigo died to when the Ichigo saved him from the hollow. Kisuke gripped his chin in thought, "Hmm." Kisuke then looked to Isshin again "Do you think he somehow remembers you?".

"I don't think so, but I'm confused why he protected me." said Isshin. After a few seconds Isshin asked "What should we do?". "Right now there's nothing but pray that Aizen doesn't find Ichigo" stated Kisuke.

* * *

><p>(Hueco Mundo)<p>

Ichigo woke to the air whipping at his body. He tried to open his eyes but the amount of air pushing against him forced them shut. 'Hmm I must be falling' he thought, while he shifted his body to have his back facing the ground so he could see where he was.

'_A moon? So I haven't been out long, that's good'_ he turned his head to the side, seeing a vast white desert with boulders and shriveled trees dotting the landscape. _'...Well at least It wont hurt as bad as pavement' _Ichigo thought as he slammed into the sand below, creating a crater and an explosion of sand bursting into the air.

A dazed Ichigo staggered to his feet, one hand grabbing his head and the other finding its way to a nearby boulder. Taking slow deep breaths, he willed the world to stop spinning, _'How did I end up here? The last thing I remember is that bright blue light heading towards me'._

"HaHa, you're the fifth one today I must be lucky!". Ichigo slowly turned his head towards the voice that called to him, successfully masking the fact that he was surprised.

Leaning against a nearby tree a hollow resembling a hammerhead shark stood. He had a large head with two rows of teeth coming across it with gills along his rib cage and fins for arms. The hammerhead-like hollow crossed his arms. "Here's whats going to happen, My master has ordered that all hollows break off a piece of their mask." he stated.

Ichigo cocked his head to the side, and his body took on a defensive stance. Hammerhead let his arms drop "You obviously don't understand. You have no choice in the matter, my master has reached the pinnacle of hollows. He is a Vasto lorde, you will obey him!".

Ichigo let out a garbled laugh as the hammerhead-like hollow got into his own stance. "Let it be known that my master took mercy upon you, and you so foolishly threw it away." stated the hammerhead-like hollow before he sped towards Ichigo. He delivered a blow so quickly to Ichigo, that he was unable to dodge. Ichigo flew into a boulder before skipping across the sand and coming to a stop.

_'Damn, he's fast and strong'_ Ichigo thought as he coughed up some blood. A fin lifted him up by the chin to look at Ichigo. Another punch caught him square in the face, any harder and it would have broken his mask right there.

Ichigo landed on his back a couple feet away. _'I can't beat him...unless'_ Ichigo mulled over his plan for a few seconds. Ichigo looked back to the hammerhead-like hollow that was making his way to him _'This is going to be tough but its the only way'._

The hammerhead-like hollow stood over Ichigo "Pathetic" he said spitting on the ground. Ichigo maneuvered his tail into a position behind the hammerhead-like hollow to stab his chest, thrusting towards the hollow above him. Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise when the hammerhead-like hollow grabbed his tail just before impact, all the while his focus never leaving Ichigo.

"This is the end for you" the hammerhead-like hollow said as his fin impaled Ichigo through his aorta causing instant death. He stood up, blood flowing down his chin , after devouring the last bit that was once Ichigo.

_'What is this power? I feel amazing!'_ he thought as the power that was once Ichigo's flowed through his veins. The hammerhead-like hollow let out a roar, relishing the power before he resumed his search for hollows to enforce the order of his master.

* * *

><p>A.N. Well that's a wrap, I hope that I captured all the characters personality correctly, it was a lot harder than I thought to come up with something that sounded like Aizen. Wonder whats going to happen to Ichigo? Just drop me a P.M. If you really cant wait and I'll respond with "no you'll just have to wait like the rest" =P.<p>

**To all those that read my story and were kind enough to take time to leave a comment : Thank you very much.**

**Xemmnas : I thought this over and I will be giving Ichigo other abilities as an Arrancar other than instant regeneration and stronger Cero's (I know its crazy right?). With the 'As of now' thing I don't plan on adding anymore but if a couple people want a certain girl(s) then ill figure a way to enter them in the story.**

**Experimentnumber628 : Yes, I say shame on every story in Bleach fanfiction that isn't a harem. I mean seriously after all the crap he goes through he deserves some *puts an eye-patch, captains hat and a fake hook on* 'booty' =D. *looks at the end of review* aha about that... *turns and runs away*.**

**InhumanNexus : Ah thank you I'm glad one of my favorite authors liked my first story. Loly and Menoly in the Harem...nah I'm going to pair them with Aizen they seem like such a cute couple, haha. "...Sorry, I almost threw up". I'm kidding but I am kinda torn between them, Ying and Yang but if you can find some more people to help your cause I'd be happy to oblige.**

**Bloodyemperor : When coming up with the story I thought about the two most important characters. I came up with Ichigo, since the story will revolve around him almost 90% of the time, and Apacci since she brings the harem together and opens the possibility for additional girls into the harem. If you haven't already, go check out Breaking Routine by InhumanNexus, I'm loving the story and its also a harem with the Arrancar girls except Ichigo isn't a hollow.**

Any and all feedback is greatly appreciated, if you don't like it just close the window and move on with your life. If you decide to flame I will personally track you down and beat you.

-taichō


	3. Not Alone

Chapter three : Not alone

* * *

><p>(Hueco Mundo) (one week after Ichigo's death)<p>

_**'You need to rest'** _Hammerhead willed the voice away yet again. Over the past week he started hearing a soul that was far more powerful than the ones that already resided within him. _'That damned lizard, he's the one to blame for this'_ Hammerhead thought.

The power that once coursed through his vein's was steadily fading, he no longer gained power from hollows that he devoured. _**'Rest, it's the only way if you want your power back'**_ the voice said again steadily gaining control over him. The more he heard the voice the weaker he became _'No! I need to keep my composure I cannot allow a spirit to gain control of my body.'_

Dragging his feet through the sand, breathing heavily, hammerhead felt as if he would collapse any moment now. _**'You will lose everything if you keep this up. Rest'**_ the voice continued to coo him into doing what it wanted. Hammerhead found his body complying without him telling it to.

His body gently laid itself out on the sand, _**'Good'**_ that voice was so hypnotizing. Hammerhead's eye lids slowly closed before he went into a deep slumber. A grin formed on his face "Too easy. How you were able to keep your individuality amongst all these souls is nothing short of a miracle." He said in a voice that wasn't his own.

Hammerhead's body slowly got up before releasing a terrifying roar. His body crumpled to the ground once again, sounds of bones cracking and reforming filled the air. An explosion of blue light shot into the air around him that could be seen for miles.

Hammerhead's body was completely transformed, not a single trace that once was his body was present on this hollow. A human-like skull could be seen with two blood red spike-shaped marks stretching down his forehead to his eyes. Two small forward-pointing horns with black strips extending from their center towards the tips, gave this new hollow a demonic look.

He carried a slight hunch, but still reached a height of about eight or nine feet. The rest of his body took more of a lizard-humanoid look. Clawed three-toed feet, a small thin tail protruding out of his lower back and clawed hands with small furry red tufts that wrapped his wrists and ankles.

Long orange hair flowed out behind him, he looked down to admire his new form. While he was much leaner than before, the power coursing through his body told him he was even stronger.

He let out another terrifying roar before setting off to find something to test his new found strength on. He was so caught up in his excitement he failed to notice that he was being followed.

* * *

><p>(Hueco Mundo) (A few days later)<p>

Little by little, he started to remember his past life. He grew more powerful as he consumed each hollow. His name, Ichigo Kurosaki, his family, Isshin, Karin, and Yuzu and how he became a hollow to protect his family was slowly coming back to him. _**'Can you hear me?'**_ there that voice was again, it had been pestering Ichigo ever since he took over the hammerhead's body and made it into his own. Giving up the possibility that the voice would go away he decided to answer it _'What do you want?'_.

_**'My name is **********, and what I want is for us to move forward to become powerful'**_.

Not caring that Ichigo didn't hear the voices' name, he asked, _'When did I devour you? Or were you eaten by the hammerhead hollow?'_

_**'I've always been with you Ichigo. I was born within you when you came into the living world as a human.'**_ Ichigo furrowed his brows in thought _'So was that you telling me to protect my father, and the one who brought me here?'_. _**'Yes, though I didn't make it where you disliked the thought of eating your father, I didn't think you would be able to live with yourself knowing that you let him die'.**_

A small smile made its way to Ichigo's face _'So I guess that I should be thanking you?'_ _**'There is no need to thank me, for I'm essentially you' **_the voice replied_**.**_ Thinking back to the start of the conversation Ichigo remembered he never got the voices' name _'So I didn't hear what your name was'_.

Ichigo heard a soft sigh that came from the voice _**'It seems my name still cannot reach your ears, we will talk later'**_. Before Ichigo could respond, he felt the presence leave his mind "hmm, weird" Ichigo thought aloud.

Ichigo searched the area around him for any spiritual pressures and found the one that had been following for the past few days. Apparently, the spiritual pressure was keeping just out of sight. Deciding on figuring out why this hollow was following him, Ichigo called out "Alright come out here".

Nothing happened, save for the hollow trying to hide its spiritual pressure even further. "I know you're there. You've been following me for quite a while. Come here, I won't hurt you". This time a white panther-like hollow emerged from behind a boulder off to Ichigo's side.

It looked to be in pretty bad shape, with burn marks over its body and walking with a slight limp. It looked to be an exact match to the panthers back in the living world, except for two black stripes running down its face and a tribal pattern on its hind leg.

It still looked wary of him so Ichigo held out his arms "Don't worry I wont attack you in such a condition. After following me for so long you should know I won't attack unless provoked" Ichigo said. This seemed to relax the panther hollow, before it came to Ichigo, stopping a few feet shy of him.

After a short pause Ichigo spoke up "So...", Ichigo frowned when the panther hollow said nothing but continued "Care to tell me why you're following me?". The panther hollow looked at him for a second before speaking "You're different from the other hollows".

The voice was clearly feminine, Ichigo asked her what she meant by 'different', "Its what you said earlier, how you wouldn't attack unless you were attacked yourself, and how you knew and let me follow you for days".

Thinking she had to say more Ichigo stayed silent, "I also have been using you as protection in a way" Ichigo raised an eyebrow "How so?" he questioned. "As you can see, I'm an easy target for a hollow, so as I followed you. I noticed that they attack you and ignore me".

"Hmm" Ichigo said, as he rested his head on his hand in thought. Ichigo looked back to the panther hollow "It would be better if you stayed where I could see you in case you're attacked, so I can protect you".

Obviously surprised that Ichigo would protect her just like that, she whipped her head back to Ichigo. "What? Why are you willing to protect me?" Ichigo let out a soft chuckle "I don't need a reason".

Ichigo stood, before looking back to the panther hollow and holding out his hand. "Come with me and get stronger" he offered, Ichigo tilted his head in confusion after the panther let its head hang in sadness.

In a small voice she said "I cannot get stronger. Before I started following you, a powerful Vasto Lorde broke a piece of my mask off halting my chances of gaining more power."

Ichigo shook his head "Idiot!" and before she could question him, Ichigo continued "If you can't gain anymore power, then hone your skills to perfection. Remember power means nothing if you don't have the skill to wield it!"

She nodded before resting a paw in his hand, Ichigo smiled before saying "Ichigo Kurosaki" pointing a thumb at his chest "Whats your name?" he asked.

A unusual grin formed on the panther's face before she answered "Yoruichi Shihōin"

* * *

><p>(Soul society)<p>

Walking along the streets of Seireitei were three captains. While this would not be an odd sight to see, these particular captains involved were Aizen, Gin and Tōsen. They were making their way to Sōkyoku Hill with Aizen leading. Aizen looked to each of them before nodding, and both disappeared using Shunpo to speed them to their respective destinations.

"Alert! Alert! Gillian-class Menos have been spotted within the Seireitei walls. All squads to your stations!" sounded over the loud speakers located throughout the Seireitei. As Aizen neared the top of of Sōkyoku Hill he heard the sounds of his comrades return, "Good work you two, but we have company" said Aizen.

Standing at the top of the hill was captain-commander Yamamoto himself not saying a single word. "Ya come ta stop us eh Sou-taichō?" asked Gin. His question was responded with silence.

"You foolish child, betraying us is not the brightest of ideas.", the captain-commander stated, still unmoving. Sounds of Shunpo filled the air around them as now every captain and lieutenant surrounded Aizen and his subordinates.

"There is no where to run Aizen. Give yourself up now and no blood shall be spilled" stated captain Hitsugaya.

"I guess getting the Gotei 13 to fall for a trick like that was wishful thinking. It matters not, for it is time to leave." Aizen said calmly.

Aizen was suddenly bathed in a golden light along with Gin and Tōsen. They began to rise into the air. Yamamoto calls the remaining captains back. "They are completely untouchable the moment they were covered in that light, its an ability that hollows use to rescue comrades." said Yamamoto.

Taking off his glasses and slicking his hair back, Aizen looked to the captain-commander "Soon I will become the Spirit King, and all will bow before me" he stated just before disappearing.

* * *

><p>(Hueco Mundo)<p>

Letting out a ferocious roar, Yoruichi put the last bit of her strength into a downward slash, which Ichigo easily blocked. Shortly there after, Yoruichi slumped to the sand panting heavily, "Good, you're getting faster and stronger!" exclaimed Ichigo, who was happy that his partner was getting better.

After she had time to rest after their training lesson, Yoruichi thought, _'This is beyond brutal. It's helping immensely, but with his tactics I could die if I slip up'. _ "Ichigo" said Yoruichi. A sideways glance was her only clue that he was paying attention. "Why are you so focused on me getting stronger?" she asked. Ichigo turned his whole body towards her "I despise weakness" he said before looking up to the sky.

"In my previous life I was too weak to protect my family from hollows and died in the process", looking back to Yoruichi before continuing "If it wasn't for me being able to become a hollow myself they would've all died. So I will not let those who are worth it be weak". Yoruichi could see the pain evident in his yellow eyes, "Ichigo..." she whispered out.

Ichigo looked to the sky once again "I thought that if I kept eating and became a Vasto Lorde I wouldn't have to eat souls anymore and I'd be able to see them again. But after becoming a Adjuchas, the spirits inside gave me knowledge on the spirit energy, Hueco Mundo. This spirit energy is so great, that by itself alone, can sustain you. But if I go to see my family again, the spirit energy there is too low and I would have to feast on souls again."

Ichigo laid down to rest. While his eyes were closed, he didn't notice Yoruichi get up from where she was laying. He felt a warmth against his side and a weight on his shoulder. When he opened his eyes, he realized Yoruichi had laid next to him and was using his shoulder as a pillow. Ichigo smiled _'I'm glad that you're by my side and I hope you stay there forever'_ he thought.

Yoruichi laid there next to Ichigo, thinking _'I wish I could say that I love you, but I'm afraid you don't feel the same way about me'_. Ichigo was fast asleep when Yoruichi felt the massive spiritual energy press down upon her. She felt like she was suffocating. "How sweet, but you two don't match at all! A demonic lizard and a panther, what the hell is that?" said a voice behind her.

Then the pressure lifted allowing her to see who the voice belonged to. Yoruichi's faced turned to utter horror. Standing there with a smug look on his face was the Vasto Lorde that had halted her chances at advancing to one herself. But on the other hand he gave her the chance to meet Ichigo, she didn't know if she wanted to kill him or thank him.

"Don't worry I will keep my promise. The one I want is him!" pointing at Ichigo who was still asleep. Yoruichi stood up and stood over Ichigo in a protective manner, "No, I will protect him!" she growled out.

"Suit yourself. It's a shame you both have to die now, you could of become my personal servant" finishing with a perverted grin before running towards Yoruichi.

Ichigo woke to a slight shiver, _'Why am I cold all of a sudden?'_ he thought before the realization hit him and he opened his eyes. Looking to where Yoruichi was, he found nothing. He looked around him and found the same thing.

_'Where did you go Yoruichi?'_ he thought while trying to feel her spiritual energy, which was close but very low. Fearing the worst, Ichigo ran towards her spiritual energy. When he saw Yoruichi she was unconscious and lying in a small crater in the sand.

There was a hooded figure standing over her with its palm pointed at Yoruichi and a small red ball forming in the center. Ichigo jumped in between the figure and Yoruichi smacking its palm towards the sky where the Cero discharged into the sky above.

Ichigo planted his foot into the figure's chest knocking him back a few feet away. "Who are you?" Ichigo asked with anger evident in his voice. "My name? That doesn't matter, but you can call me like everyone else does, _'Devastation'_" he replied.

"Devastation? Wow what a lame nickname" retorted Ichigo with a small laugh, before becoming angry again. "No one attacks those dear to me and gets away with it".

Devastation laughed, "And you call me lame. But enough of the small talk. I'm here personally to ensure that you perish for defying my order." he said while getting ready to attack. He charged Ichigo faking an attack at his side, who dodged it exactly as Devastation had planned and twirled his body around and swiping Ichigo's legs from underneath him. Devastation then threw a punch to Ichigo's stomach while he was falling, sending him into a nearby boulder and creating a cloud of smoke.

He stood there admiring his work, before his expression turned to one of boredom when a large chunk of rock flew out of the smoke cloud. "Pathetic" he stated as he cleaved right down the rocks center sending it harmlessly to his sides.

He didn't understand the thought process behind Ichigo's attack until he had cut the rock in two, revealing Ichigo pushing off the sand below intending to slash upwards with his claws. Devastation barely escaped, but not without injury as three claw marks ran the length of his chest, with blood flowing out.

"Did you think that was enough to beat me? HA!" Devastation yelled as he charged Ichigo once again, throwing a fist at his chest but curving it up at the last second, sending Ichigo flying upwards. Devastation jumped into the air while doing a flip to bring down his foot on Ichigo with all his might, which sent Ichigo rocketing towards the sand again.

Slowly getting up from the self made crater, Ichigo looked to Devastation. _'Damn he hits like a truck, I can barely move'_ he thought. Devastation landed softly in front of Ichigo "Done already?" he said with a smug expression. He charged Ichigo again faking an attack to his side, Ichigo narrowed his eyes, _'Seriously the same attack?'_. Devastation thought he had Ichigo until he bent backwards in an unnatural fashion dodging his attacks completely.

_'Now!'_ Ichigo thought as he grabbed the overstretched arm of Devastation and planting a foot in his chest. Pulling Devastation's arm and pushing against his chest with all of Ichigo's might, he was rewarded when he felt the arm come free with a resounding pop and squelch.

The sound Ichigo had not been expecting next came as a demonic laughter. Ichigo looked to Devastation, the socket where he had pulled out his arm was bleeding profusely but it was his other arm that had his attention. For there was a red ball formed inside his palm "Cero" Devastation calmly let out.

Ichigo saw the red energy of Devastation's Cero near him, and just before impact he forced all of his spirit energy to create a wall in front of him. This defense turned out to be a good idea because he was only knocked back a few yards and was lightly bleeding from his torso. But now he couldn't move at all and could only watch as Devastation charged him raising his clawed hand, intending to impale Ichigo.

Time began to slow until it came to a complete stop. Just a mere foot separated Devastation's claw from impaling Ichigo's chest. A tall man, looking to be around 40 years old with unkempt facial hair and long ragged black hair appeared in front of Ichigo. He had all black garbs that were tattered, and narrow sunglasses and a long flowing overcoat that flared out into ragged ends.

The man, looking down, slowly raised his head and stared at Ichigo not uttering a single word. "What is going on and who are you?" asked Ichigo.

Ignoring Ichigo's questions, the old man asked, **"Are you just going to sit there and die? What about Yoruichi, have you given up on her as well?"**

"No! I will protect her, I want to win!" shouted Ichigo

"**Then who am I?"**

"I don't know who you are".

"**Who am I?"** the old man repeated over and over.

"I DON'T KNOW, I don't know, I don't know!" Ichigo screamed while holding his head.

"**WHO AM I ICHIGO?"** The old man shouted

"I TOLD YOU, I DON'T KNOW, I'VE NEVER KNOWN YOU!" Ichigo cried, desperately looking for a name for the old man in front of him.

"**Look deep within yourself Ichigo, for you have always known my name"** the old man said.

Running through his mind, Ichigo went through the list of names stored inside of him; nothing coming close to what he thought this man's name was. Ichigo thought it was a lost cause until he saw something, deep within his mind, he saw a name that stood out from the rest. He reached for it.

The old man formed a small smile upon his face **"You have found me Ichigo"**. The old man started to fade, while time began to slowly move again. **"Cast off your fear! Look forward! Go forward! Never stand still. Retreat and you will age. Hesitate and you will die. Shout...my name is..."** The old man chanted.

Time began to flow at its normal pace, and the claw of Devastation was nearly piercing Ichigo's chest, when he finished the chant "...ZANGETSU!". A large cleaver like sword with a white cloth that wrapped around the hilt materialized in his hand, narrowly blocking the attack that would have killed him.

Devastation's eyes went wide "What is this, you have a Shinigami's sword? What the hell are you?" he questioned. "Does it matter?" retorted Ichigo while throwing Devastation off him and raising his sword above his head. Zangetsu began to glow a light blue and looked to be vibrating, while wind started to circle around Ichigo's feet.

"I'll make sure you wish that you never laid a hand on Yoruichi!" Ichigo yelled. Devastation charged at Ichigo, planning to stop whatever Ichigo was trying to do. That proved to be his fatal mistake. Devastation now within feet of Ichigo watched in horror as Ichigo's blade descended while producing a blue crescent shaped energy attack.

He had no way to dodge and as the attack came into contact with his skin it created a dust cloud around him. As the cloud settled, Ichigo saw the crumpled corpse or at least what remained of Devastation's body. His body was charred and vaporized in places, which made it near impossible to identify it as Devastation.

_'Thanks old man Zangetsu'_ Ichigo thought as he admired his blade, before devouring what was left of Devastation's corpse before it dissipated into the air. At first, he felt nothing when all of a sudden he felt the power rushing throughout his veins.

Ichigo roared with all his might, but nothing came out as wind whipped all around him. Then it was over. He found himself closer to the ground and he looked pretty much the same. Save for the two small furry red tufts that started on his collarbone and stretched around his neck. His hollow hole was larger. Ichigo reached up to his face and found his lower portion of his mask was all that remained and that his horns were longer then he noticed his tail was gone.

Ichigo turned to Yoruichi, who was still lying on the ground and much to his relief she was still breathing. "Congratulations Kurosaki-san on evolving to a Vasto Lorde!" Ichigo turned to the ecstatic voice and saw three Shinigami standing atop a large boulder. "Who are you?" questioned Ichigo while moving in front of Yoruichi.

"Sorry where are my manners? My name is Sōsuke Aizen and this is Gin Ichimaru and this is Kaname Tousen" gesturing to each respectively. Tousen threw a small black human shaped figure to Ichigo's feet, Ichigo looked down then back to Aizen, with a raised eyebrow "What is this?".

Aizen smiled "Think of it as an gift if you were to accept my offer", Ichigo questioned him about this offer to which Aizen replied "I'm creating an army of hollows to overthrow the Spirit King. For too long the Shinigami have killed hollows without mercy just for existing. I want peace between us and hollows. The only way I can accomplish this is by becoming the Spirit King."

Ichigo was silent for a minute before asking "What do I get out of this?". _'Perfect'_ thought Aizen before he spoke "You gain vengeance on the one who turned you into a hollow" pointing at the sack at Ichigo's feet.

"She refused to be stationed in your town leaving it unprotected. Other than that you can live in peace, I just ask you to assist me in the war against the Shinigami." Ichigo was silent once again, and Aizen thought he would accept when Ichigo spoke up again "No, while she is the cause for this, killing her won't allow me to see my family without wanting to eat them."

Aizen's smile turned into a full blown grin. He turned to address Gin, "Gin-san would you kindly explain why that would be the exact opposite situation if he kills her?"

Gin gave a slight bow "Of course Aizen-taichō" turning back to Ichigo "Kurosaki-kun, you see the reason ya should kill her is because she holds a special item inside her. It allows for us to give you Shinigami powers, and makes you more like a human, so you wont have to feast on souls to survive."

Ichigo tilted his head while pointing to the sword on his back, "But I already have Shinigami powers, how is that supposed to help me?" he said clearly confused. Aizen was more than happy to answer "It will give you an additional set of Shinigami powers since you're mostly a hollow".

Ichigo mulled over this new information, then looked to Aizen._ 'What he says is the truth but'_ he thought, _**'he's not trustworthy'**_ finished Zangetsu. Ichigo mentally agreed before asking _'What should I do old man Zangetsu?'_, _**'That is not for me to decide Ichigo, I will support either decision just be at peace with it.'**_answered Zangetsu.

Ichigo knelt down before untying the sack, revealing a short and petite woman. She had pale skin and black hair. Ichigo looked back up to Aizen then back to the woman at his feet before coming to an answer. Without warning Ichigo jumped into the air while bringing Zangetsu from its bindings on his back and attacked with a downward strike.

His blade was met with Aizen's hand, while Ichigo stared into Aizen's eyes to see if this Shinigami could lead him. Both Tousen and Gin couldn't follow Ichigo's movements until he had already attacked Aizen.

As soon as Tousen's mind came to realization he unsheathed his sword to kill Ichigo for trying to attack his master. "It is quite alright Kaname-san, I would be disappointed if Kurosaki-san were to join me without testing my abilities" Aizen said, which made Tousen back down.

Ichigo, who was still looking at Aizen thought, _'He cares for nothing but his own objective, though if what he says is true, I will be able to see my family again. If I remain loyal to him I have a chance to keep my family out of this'._

Aizen on the other hand was also sizing up Ichigo. _'Kurosaki-san you have become very powerful, you will be the key to achieving my goals'._

"Ok, I'll do it" Ichigo said while grabbing the cloth attached to the hilt to spin Zangetsu in the air. It seemed as if Ichigo had turned into a giant vacuum cleaner as wind and sand began to flow towards his sword that was still spinning.

Aizen looked to Tousen, who was clearly feeling the effects of what Ichigo was doing, "What is he doing Aizen-sama? It feels like my spiritual energy is being sucked out." asked Tousen.

"Because Tousen-san, that's exactly what he's doing. Kurosaki-san is building up spiritual energy from the surrounding area to create a powerful attack that will destroy Rukia's body quickly enough so that the Hōgyoku won't disappear with it."

Ichigo stopped spinning Zangetsu before grabbing the hilt and impaling Rukia's chest. Blinding blue light exploded around the area where Ichigo's sword pierced Rukia. As the light dimmed and the dust settled, Aizen smiled as he saw a small orb lying in the sand where Rukia used to be.

Not even waiting to ask if Ichigo was ready, Aizen grabbed the Hōgyoku and raised it to Ichigo's chest. Ichigo felt an additional presence enter his mind and instantly felt pain, Ichigo stayed emotionless as the pain continued to grow in his mind.

_'I will not give into you'_ Ichigo told the presence, regardless if it could understand him. The pain gathering throughout his body caused his knees to begin to buckle, not being able to keep up his appearance Ichigo fell to his knees, supporting himself with his arms and breathing heavily.

No more than a second later the pain disappeared but the presence remained _'What the hell was that?'_. Standing back up he looked himself over. He still had his hollow hole but instead of bone white armor, he now had skin that had a light-tan coloring to it. Ichigo discovered his furry tufts were gone along with the red markings that were on his body.

Reaching up to his face he felt soft skin, his mask was gone but as he reached his right cheek he felt bone again. After tracing the outline of where the bone and skin met, he found it no bigger than a band-aid that stretched to just above his right ear and connecting to his only remaining horn.

Ichigo's eye caught a glimmer in the sand below, he knelt down and found metal. Pulling the metal out of the sand Ichigo discovered that it was a sword. It looked exactly like Zangetsu but smaller almost the size of a dagger, the colors were also swapped.

Ichigo looked back to the three Shinigami in front of himand saw that the fox-eyed one, with a massive grin on his face, was waving him over. "Over here Kurosaki-kun, it's very shameful to be out in the nude like that" said Gin.

As Ichigo followed Gin around the boulder, he found a opened closet filled with different kinds of clothes. "Take your pick, I trust you will find a size suitable for yourself" Gin said gesturing towards the clothes before giving Ichigo some privacy.

After a few minutes looking through the clothes laid out for him, Ichigo walked out from behind the boulder and saw Yoruichi now conscious. "Hey you're awake. How are you feeling?" Ichigo asked. His question was answerd when he saw Yoruichi's eyes widen and her jaw go slack before shouting "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU!".

Yoruichi looked at Ichigo trying to figure out how he had changed so much in what little time she was knocked out. Ichigo's hair was shorter, only shoulder length with a spiky look to it and his bangs crisscrossing over the bridge of his nose. He was now wearing clothes, white hamaka pants tied with a black sash. Also he wore a unzipped white jacket that enveloped his arms with a black t-shirt underneath, and black leather gloves.

"I will be following this Shinigami that goes by the name Aizen. He has given me the chance to see my family again, and this is the result" Ichigo stated while gesturing to himself. "I will not force you to follow me if you do not approve" Ichigo said, while silently hoping that she would want to come with him.

Yoruichi stayed silent for a moment thinking of what she should do. _'If I go, I'll be able to stay with Ichigo but I'll have to follow those dammed Shinigami, and something tells me that I know this man from somewhere. But if I stay I'll surely die and I don't want to be alone anymore'_. Yoruichi made her way to Ichigo's side while slowly rubbing the length of her body against his thigh "I want to stay by your side if that's alright with you".

Ichigo smiled and scratched underneath her chin, which she responded with a gentle purr and her eyes closed showing that she was in pure bliss. "I wouldn't have it any other way Yoruichi".

* * *

><p>(Hueco Mundo) (two months later)<p>

Leaning against the railing of the balcony of his palace, Ichigo and Yoruichi were looking out over Las Noches. Yoruichi looked to Ichigo "So why haven't any of the hollows that have joined Aizen-sama's army been turned into Arrancar?" she questioned. "I don't know, I'll ask him during the meeting" Ichigo said without taking his eyes off the buildings below.

As Ichigo entered the meeting hall he found himself to be the first to arrive next to Grimmjow. "Yo Ichigo, have any ideas what the hell is this meeting all about?" Grimmjow asked in an annoyed tone. Ichigo shrugged before sitting down at the table that was centered in the meeting hall. As time went on the rest of the Espada slowly trickled into the room, while Ichigo looked to each of his comrades.

Grimmjow had become a close friend of his ever since he had convinced Aizen that Grimmjow was a great fighter and leader, and made him into an Espada. They would often spar or stroll around Las Noches talking about past experiences.

Stark, while very lazy was a keen and level-headed fighter. Though Ichigo would never get to know the man before he started complaining about the small girl that never let him sleep. Baraggan was very arrogant and hated those weaker than him, and Ichigo made it his life work to piss him off.

Nelliel had also become a good friend of his. They both shared many views on life, making them fast friends. Ichigo was shaken from his thoughts when Aizen entered the room to begin the meeting.

(Moments later)

Ichigo quickly headed out of the meeting hall to find Yoruichi. He didn't have to look far, for she was waiting just outside the door. "So what was that all about Ichigo?" Yoruichi asked, "We've been asked to choose Fracción, who are hollow-turned-arrancar that directly serve a specific Espada" Ichigo replied.

Ichigo started to walk away, looking back at Yoruichi over his shoulder. He asked her if she wanted to come, which she accepted.

Nearing the pits, Yoruichi wondered, 'Will he pick any?'. She looked at Ichigo for a second before returning her gaze to the pits that held the hollows. "What if he wants to replace me?" Yoruichi didn't realize she had said that part aloud until Ichigo lifted her chin so they were face to face.

"Yoruichi, you could never be replaced. You are the most important thing to me right now. While I don't know if I'll take any other Fracción in, it doesn't hurt to look right?" Ichigo told her with a small smile gracing his face. Yoruichi's heart warmed at the thought that she was so important to him she almost kissed him right there.

'Hmm what did Aizen-sama say?...first pit is for the strongest hollows, the second is for ones with above average strength, and the third is for the weakest'. Ichigo looked at the other Espada that surrounded the pits.

Baraggan and Nnoitra were looking down the first pit, and Grimmjow, Nelliel and Szayel were watching the second pit. No one was around the third pit, not even a single Espada so much as glanced in its general direction.

Seeing that Ichigo had arrived at the first pit, Grimmjow moved from his spot at the second pit over to Ichigo. "So Ichigo, you gonna grab any?" Ichigo merely shrugged still looking through the mass of hollows in the pit.

Ichigo looked up in time to see that Baraggan had moved from the first pit and was making his way to the second with about nine hollows behind him. Ichigo called out to him "Hey Tercera!" pointing down towards the first pit as Baraggan turned to look at him "You missed one".

Baraggan scoffed and Yoruichi giggled, before disappearing through Sonído along with all the hollows following him. Ichigo took one last glance down the first pit. '_It's just a mindless massacre_' he thought before heading towards the second pit.

Ichigo looked around him. It was just him, Nnoitra and Grimmjow left. Ichigo had hopes that the hollows in the second pit would make up for their lack in strength in intelligence; however, it was the same as before, just less intense.

_'This is ridiculous'_ he thought as he looked at Yoruichi, who was still looking down the second pit. _'Is she the only one with enough intelligence that could get past kill and feed?'_. Ichigo turned from the second pit and started walking towards the last pit, Yoruichi tilted her head in confusion.

"Uh Ichigo? That's the third pit. All the hollows down their barely have any power at all." Yoruichi said. Ichigo, who was still walking, looked over his shoulder and said with a small smile, "I am fully aware of that Yoruichi. Remember what I told you when we first met?". Yoruichi smiled. Ichigo hadn't changed at all and she was glad.

Yoruichi followed Ichigo to the last pit before they leaned over the side to get a better look at the hollows below. A hush descended upon the hollows of the third pit, realizing that an Espada, the Primera no less, was now watching them. They redoubled their efforts to try and impress Ichigo but he turned around rubbing the bridge of his nose to stifle off an oncoming headache.

He was about to leave when Yoruichi asked "Hey what about those three?". Ichigo turned and followed where she was pointing with her paw. Sure enough, in a small clearing near the wall of the pit, sat three hollows back to back. _'Hmm, using teamwork to survive, interesting'_ Ichigo thought, focusing more intently on the three hollows. They resembled a doe, snake, and lion, _'The most unlikely trio had formed an alliance.'_ Ichigo thought humorously.

As Ichigo watched the three hollows defend each other while another attacked, he noticed that there was a strong bond between the hollows that caught his interest. A bond that was not forged overnight. They have been together for a very long time to have their movements be in such sync.

Though they were still sloppy and could use a lot of work, Ichigo would definitely take them under his wing. Ichigo jumped into the pit, landing in front of the hollows he would be taking in while catching a blow just before it could strike the doe-like hollow. Being so close he could see in their posture and breathing patterns that they were dead tired and could possibly collapse at any moment.

The three backed away from him trying to present the smallest possible target in a sign of submission. Ichigo crouched down so that he was at eye level with them, "Can you understand me?" the snake-like hollow slowly nodded. "Good, I have taken an interest in you three." He held out his arm palm up "Come with me and I will get you out of this hellish pit." Ichigo said.

The doe hollow reacted instantly putting a hoof on his forearm while the other two hollows looked at the doe in alarm fearing that Ichigo would kill it for touching him. Ichigo assured them but was beat to the punch when Yoruichi draped her paws over his shoulders and rested her head atop of him.

"Ichigo is like a scary teddy bear. He looks mean on the outside, but he's very kind and soft on the inside.", explained Yoruichi. Ichigo deadpanned, "Couldn't you come up with something better than that?", Yoruichi grinned "Nope!".

The lion and snake hollows relaxed before following their doe companion and rested on Ichigo's arm. Ichigo used Sonído to bring them all to the meeting hall so they could be made into Arrancar. Upon arriving, they saw Baraggan leaving with his new subordinates.

Aizen looked up from his throne in the center of the room. "Ah Kurosaki-san, I trust you found those worthy of becoming your Fracción?" gesturing towards the four hollows behind Ichigo. "Yes I have Aizen-sama" Ichigo then turned to his soon to be Fracción "I will be waiting outside until you all are done." He received nods from each.

Ichigo was leaning against the wall opposite of the meeting hall door, when the first of his Fracción came out. She had dark blue, jaw-length hair and her mask fragment was on top of her head with a horn in the middle of her forehead. She wore a standard white Arrancar uniform with shoulder length sleeves, black cuffs with a V-neck and gloves with collars over her wrists.

But it was her eyes that drew him in the most. They were different colors, like two sides of her personality. Her right eye was ice blue, while her left eye was amber with a red outline around it. She bowed before addressing herself, "My name is Emilou Apacci. I am honored that you chose me to serve under you, Kurosaki-sama".

Ichigo waved her off , "Nonsense, the pleasure is all mine, but please call me Ichigo." finishing with a smile. Apacci quickly looked at her feet to hide a blush. "Y-Yes Ichigo-sama", _'Hopefully the others will drop the suffix'_ Ichigo prayed.

Ichigo tilted his head to the left and right, trying to figure out where her Zanpakutō was. Apacci noticed this and held up her arms "My Zanpakutō takes the form of collar-like rings that hover over my wrists" she answered.

Just then the rest of his Fracción came out together, "Geez, Apacci couldn't you wait for us, or could you not stand to be away from him for more than a second?" an amazon-like woman finished with a knowing grin. Apacci whirled on her feet to face the amazon-like woman "What was that cow-tits?" shouted Apacci while cracking her knuckles.

Ichigo moved in between them, "That's enough" he ordered, and they both backed down. "I must say you have quite the colorful bunch Kurosaki-san" stated Aizen as he passed them. Ichigo nodded in agreement.

Ichigo glanced to his Fracción and only saw three girls before him, when suddenly, everything went black and he felt two soft objects pressed against his back. "Guess who!", "Still playing games aren't we Yoruichi?" questioned Ichigo, who turned around to get a better look at her.

A dark-skinned woman with golden eyes and long flowing purple hair, that was tied up in a ponytail, stood behind him. She wore a backless, white sleeveless undershirt, and a white hakama and black sash. "Who me?" Yoruichi said with mock innocence, to which Ichigo rolled his eyes, "Now are you going to introduce us?" she said, pointing at his newest Fracción.

Ichigo stepped to the side giving his Fracción a clear view of each other "Ladies, this is Yoruichi Shihōin". Gesturing to her, Ichigo began to introduce everyone, "Yoruichi this is Emilou Apacci and this is...", A dark-skinned woman who was dressed in an Amazon warrior-like fashion spoke "Francheska Mila-Rose" before giving a small bow.

She had long, thick wavy brown hair and green eyes. Her mask fragments formed a three-sectioned crown around her head and she had a thick necklace. Her hollow hole was showing between her breasts and navel.

Yoruichi nodded to them respectively before her eyes came to rest on the last woman, who had yet to introduce herself. She was slender woman, with long flowing olive-green hair, lavender-colored eyes with three pink dots just below her right eye. She was wearing a long white dress with long sleeves that extended well past her hands with a single slit in each one.

She also wore two thin belts that crisscrossed around her waist. Her mask fragment created three hair clip-like extensions on the right side of her bangs. She bowed as she addressed herself "Cyan Sung-sun". Yoruichi bowed to her as well while replying "It's nice to meet all of you."

Ichigo made his way away from the meeting hall to his palace with his Fracción in tow, passing Nnoitra followed by a large warthog-like creature on the way. When all of a sudden, Ichigo vanished and a painful grunt sounded behind them.

They all turned to Ichigo, who they saw griping Nnoitra's hand. She was inches away from grabbing Mila-Rose's butt. Ichigo looked to Nnoitra "What do you think you're doing?" Nnoitra scoffed "Exactly how it looks, I'm going to be using these every once and a while. That's the only thing bitches are good for." he stated, as if what he said was the truth.

Ichigo squeezed Nnoitra's hand harder, "Wrong, these are my Fracción. They are not playthings for your or anyone's enjoyment. They will not do as you wish, and if I catch you trying anything like this again, or so much as look at them wrong, I will kill you. Is that understood?" Ichigo asked, killer intent evident in his tone. Nnoitra said nothing causing Ichigo to squeeze his hand harder. Sounds of bones breaking could be heard before he asked again "Is that understood?".

"Fine" Nnoitra answered before turning around mumbling something along the lines of 'selfish bastard'. The girls looked at Ichigo with admiration in their eyes. He showed just how much he cared for them by protecting them.

Entering his room with his Fracción behind him, Ichigo sat on his bed with his arms propping him up from behind. Ichigo let out a sigh, "Alright, lets get it started." Ichigo raised an eyebrow when each of their faces took on a saddened expression. "Whats the matter?" he questioned. His reply was from Yoruichi "...Its nothing".

Ichigo left it at that and closed his eyes taking a deep breath and was about to start when he heard the sounds of zippers being pulled and clothes hitting the ground. Ichigo opened his eyes and less than a second later he slammed them shut and added a hand to cover them for good measure.

"Oi, what the hell are you guys doing?" he asked in an annoyed tone. _'Why the hell are they all naked!'_ , he wondered. The girls exchanged confused glances with each other before Sung-sun spoke up, "Is this not what you wanted of us?".

Ichigo turned around, sitting on the opposite side of the bed and pointed an accusing finger at his Fracción, "No! I would never order you to do something like that. Now would you please put your clothes back on?" The girls turned beet red from embarrassment before putting their clothes back on.

With a single thought running through each of the girls minds, though they would never admit it, _'He's perfect!'_.

* * *

><p>A.N. Well there's another chapter completed. Sorry it took so long to get it out, a wandering brain and a lazy beta kept this chapter from being released earlier. I hope you enjoyed it.<p>

**To all those that read my story and were kind enough to take time to leave a comment : Thank you very much.**

**Darkmachines : He will have four atm but he will gain another later, and I'm sure you'll like it. I'm so glad you're enjoying my story please keep the awesome reviews coming :D.**

Any and all feedback is greatly appreciated, if you don't like it just close the window and move on with your life. If you decide to flame I will personally track you down and beat you.


	4. Notes (skip)

Good news everyone!

My store is undergoing renovations for the next two weeks maybe more, and I'm going to be working overtime to help get it done. Those forty plus work weeks and school will give me little to no time to work on my story. Which is why as an apology, I'm starting a poll for the you (the readers) to choose the fifth girl that will enter the harem, which will end on the third. Depending on the winner I will have a separate poll which will end a week after that. You can find the poll on my profile page.

Again sorry to disappoint any and all of you.

* * *

><p>To the readers who left commentsreviews: Thank you all for your kind words and I'm glad you all are enjoying my story!

MadmanTobz : The hammerhead hollow was an adjucas when he devoured Ichigo, so when Ichigo took over his body he became an adjucas. Reason why...well its because I was kinda lazy and the Gilian stage would be too boring and wouldn't add anything to the story except for words. As for Yoruichi becoming a full hollow I plan on fully explaining it in a later chapter but you can get a hint in her flashback if you look hard enough.

As for the time-skips, I realize now it was in bad taste to put so many into a single chapter, but never fear that wont happen again its smooth sailing from here on out. Also I fully intend on giving Grimmjow mostly his own chapter.

When I started the story I was planning on bringing in Harribel, but not in the harem, though that could all change after the polls are finished. No I don't get what you mean XD. All kidding aside I would love to try out a lemon scene but my two beta's that I have know me in real life. There's no way in hell I'd let them read that kind of thing, unless there's a beta out there that would be willing to go over it in their place then...yeah.

Pervyichigo123 : You're very much welcome. Sure you can use ideas in your fic just remember to give me credit where its due. If you're talking about me sending you a copy of the story you can just highlight, copy, and paste into a word doc.

Xemmnas : Yoruichi's current power level is just at a third seat level, but her skill is around a lieutenants. I've made it were Ichigo will have an additional set of abilities as a hollow, but I haven't been able to come up with any extra abilities for Zangetsu as of yet.

Gagboy : Maybe, truthfully i was stumped on how to get Aizen to escape and even asking around fanfic no one else had any ideas so a fake hollow attack on soul society set in..idk what else to say about that.

Far as Ichigo and Yoruichi are, they have been together for over a week just themselves every day every hour, of course they got closer Ichigo protected her, made her stronger...it doesn't matter if you just met the person aka love at first sight, a week later or 20 years later it doesn't matter. Love doesn't make sense anyone who's been in love before can tell you that. If it bothers you that much I'll squeeze in a flashback or two somewhere.

Devastation its a NICKNAME not his real name because hes a minor character.

How did i not explain it enough about the reason to follow him...Ichigo doesn't care for Aizen's plans and joined him so he could see his family again. Ichigo also doesn't care about who a person is, aka hollows, shinigami, vizards, arrancar doesn't matter. His basis of his conclusion on people is how they act, yes Aizen isn't trustworthy but his will to see his family again won out as i stated. he also tested Aizen's strength to see if he was even worthy of leading him, also in the series both Harribel and stark when they met Aizen, both said nothing of him being a shinigami it didn't matter to them, only his offer did.

and yes now i know that Rukia's gigai had it and not her soul, thank you for that info, but still its a fanfiction it doesn't have to be exactly cannon. just saying.

while the fake hollow attack was going on Tosen went to capture Rukia.

and yes i have two beta readers. Thank you for the review and I hope I answered all your questions.

Halberd42 : Yes he will have a resurrection.

Experimentnumber628 : Sorry to be the barrer of bad news (its kind of a hobby =D) but Rukia is gone, she wont be coming back...EVER! I think I've done a great deed in killing her off, there are way to many fics about her and not enough about the minor characters, where are my Tatsuki, Arrancar girls, Rangiku, Nemu, or Isane fics HUH?

Darkmachines : Nah I won't kill of his fraccion since they play a role in helping Harribel getting in on the story. Oops I said too much, forget everything I said.

: I'm not sure I understand your question. If its about how the other Arrancar will react to Zangetsu then lets just say a ton of shit is going to hit a ton of large industrial fans in a closed off area with a random tornado rolling through. If that wasn't the answer to your question please P.M. me and I'll set the record straight.

That's it for the reviews, again please be patient and I'll immediately inform you all when I start working on the story regularly.


	5. Goodbye Captain

Chapter four : Goodbye Taichō

* * *

><p>(Hueco Mundo)<p>

Thousands of blue streaks looked to be raining from the heavens themselves onto the desert below. Though on closer inspection, a lone figure stood on seemingly nothing, high in the air with blue streaks coming out of his fist. The distinct sound of Sonído came from behind him followed by an uncontrollable laughter.

"Ichigo, ha...are you trying..haha...to kill them?" Grimmjow questioned, while trying to calm himself from the sight before him. Down below, he saw all four of Ichigo's fracción desperately trying to dodge the thousands of Bala attacks that Ichigo was firing at them.

Ichigo glanced at him out of the corner of his eye while still sending Bala's downwards towards his fracción, "Ah Grimmjow, how nice of you to stop by to watch me train my fracción." Ichigo looked down to his fracción, he could see they were just barely dodging his attacks now. Ichigo halted his attacks and slowly descended to the ground, landing softly.

"Alright that's enough for today!" he yelled out. Seconds later his fracción appeared in front of him. 'They look like they're about to collapse Ichigo observed when Mila-rose fell face first into the sand _'Oh there's the first'_ Ichigo thought humorously.

In an instant after Mila-rose hit the ground, Apacci was filled with new found strength. She charged Ichigo and grabbed his shirt to pull him down to eye level. "Just what the hell was that? Are you trying to kill us!" she yelled into his face.

"That was endurance and reaction time training" Ichigo stated with a condescending tone. Becoming serious, Ichigo asked, "Would you rather have me be like Baraggan and throw you to the side until I need you?" Ichigo followed his question with a glare. After a few seconds, Ichigo cleared his throat, "So just how long are we going to stay like this?" he asked.

Apacci, who had gotten lost in Ichigo's eyes, realized just how close their faces were. _'Just a little bit closer and we could kiss!'_ she thought excitedly. Apacci pushed that thought aside for now and let go of his shirt and backed away with her head down. "S-Sorry" she muttered.

"Don't worry about it. Now all of you go rest, we have a big day tomorrow. Aizen will be sending us on a mission, I'm off to get details now." he said. Ichigo was about to leave when he remembered Mila-rose had passed out on the ground. He walked over to her and picked her up bridal style before using Sonído to get back to her room.

The remaining fracción sighed simultaneously, "That bastard is going to get us killed one day!" exclaimed Apacci. Yoruichi and Sung-sun nodded in agreement. They started to make their way back to Ichigo's palace when Grimmjow appeared in front of them.

"You know he cares about you guys a lot. He just doesn't want you to be unprepared in the war ahead of us." Grimmjow said, before he disappeared as well.

* * *

><p>(Meeting Hall)<p>

Ichigo pushed the double doors into the meeting hall to find it empty. "Aizen-sama?" he called out. "Ah Kurosaki-kun, how are you!" a voice responded from behind him. Ichigo turned around to see the grinning face of Gin. "Have you seen Aizen-sama?" asked Ichigo.

"Ah, right down to business eh? Can't even exchange pleasantries with lil' ol' me?" Gin asked with mock hurt. A tic mark formed on Ichigo's head and was about to give Gin a piece of his mind when Aizen walked in behind Gin.

"Gin-san, please stop pestering Kurosaki-san, for your sake. Now sit, we have much to discuss." Aizen said while gesturing towards the table centered in the meeting hall.

Instantly, hot, steaming, tea appeared in front of the trio. As they began to drink, Aizen spoke up, "Kurosaki-san, I'm sending you to soul society". Upon seeing Ichigo's curious expression, Aizen continued, "As you might know, when a human commits suicide they become a hollow." to which Ichigo nodded.

"What if I told you Soul society has found such a person that has become a Shinigami?" Aizen proposed as Ichigo's eyes widened.

"You want me to find this person?" Ichigo asked. Aizen nodded before adding, "If possible, I also want you to capture it and bring it back to me."

Aizen stood from his seat and implored, "I ask you to only take one fracción to lower the chances of being detected. Szayel-san should have your Gigais ready by tomorrow. Be ready by then." Aizen slowly began making his way out of the meeting hall.

"Yes, Aizen-sama", said Ichigo while bowing before making his way back to his palace.

* * *

><p>(Ichigo's Palace)<p>

Yoruichi, Apacci, Sung-sun, and Mila-rose sat in the living room waiting for Ichigo's return. "So what do you think this mission is all about?" asked Mila-rose.

Yoruichi just shrugged her shoulders. "We'll just have to wait 'till Ichigo comes back." she said. The group sat in silence for a few minutes before Yoruichi looked to Apacci, "Do I have something on my face?" she asked.

Apacci, who had been sitting across from Yoruichi, had been giving her a calculating stare. "So what's with you and Ichigo-sama?" Apacci asked. Yoruichi just stared back at Apacci with a confused expression plastered on her face. Sighing, Apacci continued, "Do you...you know, like him?" she asked nervously.

Yoruichi panicked, _'Is it that obvious?'_ she cried out in her mind. Yoruichi nearly screamed out "WH-WHAT! No I don't like him like that!", she lied as she started to flush from embarrassment.

Apacci relaxed before letting out another sigh, though this time she sounded relieved. "That's too bad, I kind of like competition." Before Yoruichi could ask what she meant by that, Ichigo walked in and sat down on the couch in the middle of Sung-sun and Mila-rose.

Seeing the curious stares from his fracción, Ichigo decided to tell them about the mission. "Aizen-sama is sending me to Soul society. Apparently his informant has found something interesting. I am only allowed to take one of you though in order to reduce the chance of being discovered." explained Ichigo.

Ichigo was confused as he watched their expressions turn to excitement, except for Sung-sun. He imagined they would be sad that they all wouldn't be able to go.

"So, have you decided on whose going with you?" Yoruichi asked. They all moved in closer to Ichigo, with the exception of Sung-sun, who had a kind of sad expression. Ichigo stood up and took a few steps away to see all of his fracción, who were still waiting for an answer.

Looking to each one, he considered who would be the best choice to bring with him. _'Yoruichi's out. As much as I like being with her, being alone with a whole new arsenal to tease me, I don't think I could take it and it would just hurt more. Apacci, while very strong can't control her emotions and would pummel the first person who looked at her wrong. Mila-rose would be a good choice, but like Apacci, she would kill first and ask questions later.'_ Ichigo thought.

_'That leaves Sung-sun. She's very quiet, something I could use right now. She carries a cool head. She would be the best choice.'_ Making up his mind, Ichigo voiced his choice. "Sung-sun, you will be accompanying me." Sung-sun jumped in her seat, whipping her head towards Ichigo "M-Me?" she asked, "HER!" the other three shouted in unison, clearly angry that they weren't picked.

The angry trio made their way to Ichigo while shouting, "Whats the meaning of this?" Each glaring at him with all their might. Ichigo met their glare with one of his own. This was all that was required for them to back off quickly. "This is my decision, Sung-sun will be coming with me and that's final!", proclaimed Ichigo.

* * *

><p>(Soul society)<p>

Ichigo and Sung-sun stepped out of the Garanta and onto the streets of Rukongai. They were both in their Gigais in order to lower the chance of them being discovered. Both of their mask fragments were now gone. Ichigo was wearing a black kimono with red tribal patterns running the length of his arms and legs. Sung-sun's was an exact match except it being bathed in white with pink tribal patterns.

"So Kurosaki-sama, how are we going to get inside the Seireitei walls? We're not exactly Shinigami." Sung-sun asked.

Ichigo looked to her with an annoyed expression, "Sung-sun, how many times have I told you to call me Ichigo?"

Without a second of hesitation, Sung-sun replied with a blank look on her face, "Five hundred and twenty-four times, Kurosaki-sama". Ichigo immediately face-vaulted. Getting up and dusting himself off, Ichigo replied to her earlier question, "Aizen-sama told me that he would have his informant meet us at the gates."

Sung-sun nodded before they made their way towards the Seritei gate.

(Moments later)

Ichigo and Sung-sun reached the gate and saw a giant of a man standing alongside a small girl who was waving enthusiasticly at them. She had brown eyes and black hair, which was pulled into a bun and held by a tied white cloth. The small girl wore a Shinigami uniform with a lieutenant's badge on her arm.

"Kurosaki-kun, Nee-san!" She excitedly yelled out, as she hugged them both. "My name is Momo Hinamori, lieutenant of the Fifth Division. I will be informing you of the situation when we arrive at the barracks. As our cover, Sung-sun-san, you will be my step-sister and Kurosaki-san will be your boyfriend.", Momo softly stated as she released them and returned to her cheerful self again.

"Jidanbo-san, can you please open the gate for us?" asked Momo with a bright smile on her face. The giant Jidanbo nodded before lifting the massive gate upwards to allow them through.

The trio made their way down the streets of Seireitei towards the Fifth Division barracks, not noticing the pair of turquoise eyes watching their every move.

Sung-sun moved closer to Momo so Ichigo wouldn't hear. "Um, Hinamori-san, what do I do?" she asked in a quiet voice. Momo gave her a curious glance before the reality of their new cover dawned upon her. "You...uh hold hands, kiss and stuff." Momo replied, despite not knowing what really to do herself, as she never had a boyfriend.

Sung-sun nodded before getting closer to Ichigo. Sung-sun had been this close to Ichigo before; however, this time, though she didn't know why, her heart started racing, her hands became sweaty. She slowly inched her hand towards Ichigo's hand. Sung-sun fingers were just about to touch Ichigo's hand when a voice shouted from in front of the trio.

"Ah Momo-chan, it's good to finally see you outside of your room!" cheered a tall man approaching them. The stranger had grey eyes and long wavy brown hair that was tied in a ponytail. He wore a straw hat and had a pink, flowered ladies kimono draped across his shoulders. A youthful woman, with short black hair was standing just to the side of him. She wore glasses and was holding a book under her arm.

"Kyoraku-taichō! It's nice to see you." Momo said, "This is my step-sister Cyan Sung-sun, and this is her boyfriend Ichigo Kurosaki" gesturing to the both of them.

Kyoraku looked over Ichigo and Sung-sun. "A couple huh?". Sung-sun began to panic _'I need to do something!'_ she thought as she desperately tried to think of a plan to diffuse this situation.

Ichigo grew tense, hoping their cover wouldn't be blown. Ichigo saw Kyoraku's eyes narrow slowly, while Kyoraku moved his hand towards the hilt of his blade. Suddenly, Ichigo found himself being tackled to the ground. As Ichigo fell backwards, he closed his eyes, anticipating the inevitable ground impact. Before re-opening his eyes, he felt something wrap around his neck and soft, moist pressure against his lips.

Opening his eyes, he saw that it was Sung-sun on top of him. She had panicked and reacted without hesitation. Ichigo looked back to the Kyoraku and noticed a smile plastered on his face with a now relaxed stance. _'Good thinking Sung-sun!'_ as he wrapped his arms around her, and began to kiss back to make it more believable.

Kyoraku turned to the woman that had been standing next to him. "Looks like fun. Wanna give it a try Nano-chan?" he said while puckering his lips and slowly moving towards Nano's face. This simple request earned Kyoraku a book slamming into his face and a stern scolding by Nano, before she marched away.

Rubbing his head, Kyoraku looked back to Momo. "Well, it's great to see that you're feeling better Momo-chan, and it was nice meeting..." he trailed off as he saw Ichigo and Sung-sun still embracing and passionately kissing. "Well, tell them that it was nice meeting them" he said to Momo, _'It doesn't look like they're still in this world.'_ he thought as he finished with a slight bow before running off to find Nano.

Momo watched, as the captain disappeared into the distance. She began to relax as she looked back to Ichigo and Sung-sun, who were oblivious to everything around them. Momo's face flushed red as a tomato. She knew they had a mission to complete but she couldn't bring herself to split them up.

That is, until Momo saw Ichigo's hand start to slip inside Sung-sun's kimono. Momo coughed loudly. "Just how long are you two going to go at it?" she asked, while giving a slight nudge to Ichigo's side.

Momo's coughing finally got their attention. As they finally broke from each other, their faces were both beet red from embarrassment. Ichigo scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Uh, sorry. Got carried away there for a second" he said before getting up.

The trio continued on their way towards the fifth squad's barracks. Sung-sun's head was hanging low. _'How could I do something like that to him! I'm horrible, he probably hates me now...It's not like I had a chance anyways.'_ she thought as her mind went back to the feeling that was still on her lips. _'At least I was able to get a souvenir, I never expected him to be such a good kisser'_she reminisced with a perverted expression on her face, savoring the sensations that came with the kiss with Ichigo.

Instantly her expression turned to depression again for what she had done. Ichigo noticed her sour mood and put his hand on her shoulder. Sung-sun looked at Ichigo with a confused expression, "What's wrong Sung-sun?" Ichigo asked.

"What I did was out of line Kurosaki-sama, I beg for your forgiveness." Sung-sun said, while kneeling on the ground, her head held low.

Ichigo frowned, and lightly knocked on Sung-sun's head with his fist. "What are you talking about? If it wasn't for your quick thinking, we would be fighting for our lives right now." explained Ichigo. He reached down to lift Sung-sun's chin so he could look her in the eyes before continuing. "You've made me proud and I'm glad to have brought you along." Ichigo finished with a smile.

"Th-Thank you...I..I-Ichi..." Sung-sun stuttered. Her face, giving strawberries a run for their money, as she saw Ichigo's eye's widen and began to glimmer. Sung-sun took a deep breath before trying again "I-Ichigo...sama".

Ichigo face-vaulted _'Damn so close!'_, Ichigo got up and let out a soft sigh while running a hand through his hair. _'Well at least its progress, she'll come around eventually'_ he hoped. Ichigo moved to give Sung-sun a hug, "No, thank you Sung-sun." he said with a soft voice.

Finally reaching the barracks, Momo led them towards the back where Aizen's garden was located. "Please wait here while I finish up what Aizen-taichō has assigned me." Momo said, as she made her way back to her office.

Ichigo sat down and eased his back against a tree. Sung-sun did the same. "Can I ask you something Ichigo-sama?" Sung-sun asked. Ichigo nodded and Sung-sun took a deep breath bracing herself for whatever Ichigo might say. "Why did you choose me? Wouldn't one of the others be a better choice, You know them a lot better then me."

Ichigo smiled and explained, "That's one of the reasons I brought you. I wanted to better understand you since you're always so distant to me."

Sung-sun said nothing. She just stared at the clouds above. "You know I used to be in your position not to long ago." Ichigo said. This peaked Sung-sun's interest. Ichigo continued, "Before I became a hollow, I lived with my dad and two younger sisters. They weren't tough to handle like yours are, though my dad made up for it by being a complete lunatic."

"You had sisters? What were they like?" Sung-sun asked, clearly surprised that Ichigo could understand what's it like to raise something by yourself.

Ichigo's mind began to fill with all the happy memories as he recalled all the fatherly duties he performed over those many years. "Since my mother was killed when I was nine, and my dad had no clue on how to be a parent, that left me to raise them. Yuzu, the youngest, is very soft-spoken and empathetic towards others. She takes after my mother in many ways. While Karin is more authoritative, but she mostly keeps to herself now. She thinks she would burden us with her personal troubles, but I worry more when she stays quiet about them." Ichigo explained.

Looking back to Sung-sun, Ichigo noticed that she was staring directly at him with a surprised expression. "But towards the end, it was Yuzu and Karin were actually taking care of me. Yuzu cooked and cleaned, while Karin was our own little watch dog." said Ichigo. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "After our mother died, I vowed that I'd never allow them to be sad again, so that's why...", Ichigo stopped mid-sentence when he felt a weight on his lap and against his chest.

Ichigo opened his eyes to see that Sung-sun was now straddling his lap. She was mere inches away from his face. He was about to ask what she was doing when he remembered their cover story. Ichigo became confused when he searched for spiritual pressures around him. He felt nothing.

"Sung-sun, there's no one here. We don't have to pretend anymo-" Ichigo was cut off when Sung-sun pressed a finger against his lips to keep him quiet, while giving him a smile.

In a low voice, "I'm not pretending anymore" Sung-sun said while looking deep into his eyes and slowly closing the small distance between their faces.

* * *

><p>(Hueco Mundo)<p>

"So Mila-rose, what do you think of him?" asked Apacci. Mila-rose cracked an eye open to look at Apacci. She took a few seconds to ponder if Apacci was up to something. Finding no ulterior motives for the question, she voiced her opinion.

"Well, I think Ichigo-sama is fine and he's definitely much better and doesn't take after the other maniacs around here." Mila-rose replied cooly. Apacci frowned at her response. She was hoping to get something out of the amazon woman which would help her eliminate her as competition for Ichigo.

Not one to back down, Apacci stood and calmly walked to Mila-rose. She leaned down to be face to face with Mila-rose. Apacci formed a small, knowing grin on her face after realizing what Mila-rose had said. "How did you know I was talking about Ichigo-sama? Could it be he's always on your mind?" Apacci asked with a hint of amusement.

A tick-mark formed on Mila-rose's head. Mila-rose was trying to keep her cool, although her voice was shaking slightly. "J-Just what are you trying to say Apacci?" she asked. Instantly, after finishing her sentence, she got an idea. "Could it be that your worried that Ichigo-sama will fall in love with these instead of your washboard of a chest?", Mila-rose asked while squeezing her breasts for emphasis.

Apacci was flushed red with anger. Her arms were shaking, as she tried to keep herself from killing Mila-rose. "As if! You would probably kill..." Apacci was cut off when Yoruichi decided to make herself known.

"Would you two please shut up!" Yoruichi shouted, but her request was dismissed as Apacci and Mila-rose started to insult each other again. Yoruichi rested her head against her palm while sighing, "I'm going out for a bit!" she shouted, knowing that it would go unheard.

Just before Yoruichi reached the door, it exploded inwards and knocked her backwards. Looking up, she saw the tall lanky figure of the last person she wanted to see, "Nnoitra..." she murmured, her voice quivering as she did so.

* * *

><p>(Soul Society)<p>

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" asked Ichigo, clearly missing what she had said seconds before.

Sung-sun hung her head so that Ichigo wouldn't be able to see her face. In a low voice, one that only Ichigo would be able to hear, Sung-sun spoke, "You understand me Ichigo-sama. This is the first time I've felt this sense of belonging since coming together with Apacci-san and Mila-rose-san".

Sung-sun's voice started to quiver and became even softer, "What I'm trying to say is..." Looking up to Ichigo with tear filled eyes, she continued "I love you".

To say the least, Ichigo was stunned. This was the first time he had ever been confessed to and while this made him extremely happy, Sung-sun couldn't have picked a worse time to make this declaration. "W-What?" Ichigo asked, feinting that he hadn't heard her confession.

Grabbing Sung-sun's shoulders, Ichigo explained, "Sung-sun whatever you want to tell me, now is not the time. We must find that Shinigami for Aizen-sama before we are discovered." Ichigo stood and pulled Sung-sun up into a standing position as well.

Sung-sun opened her mouth to reply, when a feminine voice sounded behind Ichigo, "It looks like Hitsugaya-taichō was correct". Turning around slowly, Ichigo found a figure leaning against a wall, masked by the darkness.

"Who are you?" Ichigo questioned. The figure moved forward, light revealing its features. The figure turned out to be a very beautiful woman with a curvaceous body, blond hair and blue eyes.

"Lieutenant of the Tenth Division, Rangiku Matsumoto. You two are hereby placed under arrest for aiding the traitor Sōsuke Aizen.", she stated.

Ichigo chuckled, "Well it looks like we wont be needing these anymore." Ichigo pulled himself out of the Gigai he had been using, Sung-sun followed suit.

Rangiku's eye's widened at the hollow holes and mask fragments upon the two in front of her. She immediately unsheathed her sword and settled into a defensive stance. "Forget what I said earlier, you hollows are to be executed on site!" she yelled.

She was about to dash forward when a hand came to rest on her shoulder. "Where do you think you're going?" Rangiku slowly turned her head and much to her surprise it was the hollow with the orange hair and horn _'So fast! I didn't even see him move'_ she thought with worry.

Rangiku used her weight to pull the hollow forward, allowing her an opening to slice its chest. At least that was what she would have done if her sword hadn't been already restrained by the orange haired hollow. She was quickly turned around to be face to face with the hollow that had bound her. Immediately after, she was slammed into a nearby wall, effectively pinning her in place.

"That's not very nice, you never allowed me to introduce myself. My name is Ichigo Kurosaki" Ichigo stated as he inched his face towards Rangiku's own. Mere centimeters apart, Rangiku could feel his breath on her face, her arms pinned above her head by one of his hands.

Ichigo brought his free hand to cup Rangiku's face. "So beautiful..." he said softly while thumbing her cheek.

Rangiku stared into his brown eyes, unable to look away, as she felt lost in them. Suddenly she felt as if her strength vanished, she couldn't move whatsoever. _'Tell me your secrets! Show me your fears!'_ a voice shouted inside of her head. Still looking into Ichigo's eyes, she saw them slowly transform. Black overwhelming the white of his sclera, and his brown pupils turning to a sickly yellow.

* * *

><p>(Rangiku's Mind-scape)<p>

Her eyes dulled as Ichigo dived into her mind-scape. As he landed on the ground, he found himself on a barren street surrounded by shops and houses. Ichigo saw a small garden off to the side with Rangiku sitting on a bench next to it. As he neared Rangiku, he saw a small black book in her hands. "Give it to me.", Ichigo ordered.

"Get the hell away from her you bastard!" a voice yelled from above. Looking up, Ichigo saw a woman with turquoise eyes and maroon jaw-length hair. She was covered in what looked to be like pink fur and was rapidly approaching with a cock-backed fist.

Ichigo sidestepped, dodging the attack by mere inches. Instantly, Ichigo grabbed the woman by her neck before she could back away. Lifting her up a full foot of the ground, Ichigo gave her a sideways glance. "Just who are you?" he asked, not even batting an eye at her futile attempts to escape his grasp.

Rangiku jumped up. "Please don't hurt her...Here take it.", Rangiku pleaded while handing over the black book that she had been holding on to.

Letting go of the woman's neck, she crumpled to the ground desperately trying to regain her breath. Ichigo turned to Rangiku. He took the book from her hands and patted the top of her head. "Good girl!" he praised, before he left her mind-scape.

* * *

><p>(Soul Society)<p>

Ichigo smiled, getting the information he needed and the added bonus of one less Shinigami to worry about. He turned to Sung-sun, but before he could speak the air temperature dropped suddenly, so low that their breath could be seen in the air. A cold voice, devoid of emotion, sounded behind Ichigo, "What do you think you're doing?"

Standing behind Sung-sun was a short boy with spiked white hair and turquoise eyes. He was wearing a sleeveless captain's haori and a green sash around his shoulders which was holding his Zanpakutō on his back. "My name is Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Captain of the Tenth Division" the boy stated.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow and formed a grin on his face, "So, she must be your lieutenant eh?" he said as he sidestepped allowing the Tōshirō to get a clear view of Rangiku who was lying on the ground.

Tōshirō's eyes widened before unsheathing his sword and charging at Ichigo. Just before impact, Ichigo jumped into the air and waited with his hands in his pockets. Looking back to Tōshirō, Ichigo shook his head. "Do all Shinigami act like this?" Ichigo asked and continued, "No manners whatsoever." Looking to Sung-sun this time, Ichigo ordered, "Find and capture that Shinigami then report back to me."

Sung-sun nodded before using Sonído, disappearing from sight, "Come Hitsugaya-taichō, a change of scenery is in order." said Ichigo, before speeding off, Tōshirō followed suit.

Several minutes after they had left, Rangiku woke from her stupor. Finding no one around, she sped off to inform her captain of the situation.

* * *

><p>(Soul Society) (Sōkyoku Hill)<p>

Landing softly on the ground below, Ichigo slowly walked to the edge to look over Seireitei. A few seconds later Ichigo started to stretch. "It's about time, I was worried that you had gotten lost." Ichigo said with slight amusement.

Tōshirō was standing a few feet away, watching Ichigo as he stared at the city below. A minute went by and nothing happened. Tōshirō, getting very irritated that Ichigo wasn't taking the situation seriously, opened his mouth to speak but Ichigo beat him to the punch.

"You know, I don't really want to do these kinds of things." Ichigo said as he looked over his shoulder to Tōshirō. "Don't get me wrong I have nothing against the Shinigami. The only reason I'm doing this is to see my family." he said before turning around fully.

_'A family? But hollows shouldn't remember their past life'_ Tōshirō thought. "Even if you say that, I'm under orders to eliminate any and all hollows" Tōshirō said as he readied himself into a defensive stance.

Ichigo stared at Tōshirō for a moment longer. "I understand." he said just before he charged towards Tōshirō.

* * *

><p>(Hueco Mundo)<p>

Shock and horror was engraved into Yoruichi's face. She had totally forgotten about Nnoitra. Now that Ichigo wasn't here to keep Nnoitra's filthy hands off her and the others, they had no way of defending themselves.

Nnoitra gave her the biggest shit-eating grin of his life _'Without that bastard around, I'm free to have a little fun. I hope I don't actually kill them.'_ he thought humorously. "Hey bitch, ready to have some fun?" he asked, as he moved closer to her.

Yoruichi tried to back away from him, but his hand shot out and grasped her throat and pulled her close to him. Yoruichi franticly clawed at his hand that was clamped around her neck. Yoruichi tried to loosen his grip, if just enough to allow air into her lungs.

Letting out a demonic laugh, Nnortia moved his face closer to Yoruichi's. "I'm going to have so much fun watching the life leave your eyes as I fuck you." he claimed. Nnortia closed the gap between their faces to lick the side of her face and used his free hand to grope her breast.

Yoruichi shut her eyes. This freak who was groping her was trying to squeeze the life out of her at the same time. She felt as if she was about to vomit. Yoruichi's eyes flew open when she felt his hand move lower, closing in on her private area. _'No! Please, someone help me!'_ she mentally screamed as she closed her eyes once more.

All of a sudden the pressure of his hand that was wrapped around her neck disappeared She fell to the ground below, gasping for air. Yoruichi heard a loud crash followed by two screams coming from Apacci and Mila-rose.

Opening her eyes, Yoruichi found that Nnoitra was gone and in his place she saw the light-blue spiky hair of her savior, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. "Grimmjow?" she questioned. Even though she was extremely grateful that he saved her, Yoruichi didn't understand why.

As if reading her mind, Grimmjow looked down at her. "Don't think I'm doing this for you. The only reason I'm here is because of Ichigo." Grimmjow finished, as he moved to where he had sent Nnoitra.

Picking himself out of the rubble, Nnoitra let out a laugh. "So the little guard dog decided to show himself. Now sit and be a good boy while I finish what I started." he said, as he started to walk towards Yoruichi again.

Grimmjow stepped in front of Yoruichi, effectively blocking off Nnoitra from her. "Move another inch towards her or the others and you'll regret it." Grimmjow stated.

Nnoitra narrowed his eyes. "Ha, you think that you can beat me?" he questioned. Nnoitra tilted his head to the side to see Yoruichi. "Don't worry, we'll get back to what we started soon enough" he informed Yoruichi while licking his lips with amusement. With that he charged Grimmjow with his crescent shaped Zanpakutō held high, fully intending on slicing through Grimmjow.

* * *

><p>(Soul Society)<p>

Rangiku, upon arriving on Sōkyoku Hill, saw her captain and that one hollow called Ichigo fighting. When she came closer, she saw Tōshirō was battered and bruised all over, while Ichigo remained untouched.

Tōshirō started to sway back and forth, when Ichigo disappeared from view, only to appear to Tōshirō's side. Ichigo delivered a bone shattering kick to Tōshirō's ribcage, which sent him flying tumbling over and over again against the ground before slamming into a nearby tree.

"Captain!" Rangiku cried, starting to charge forward to help her fallen captain. Tōshirō raised his palm at her, franticly thrusting it forward. "Don't come Matusmoto, stay back!" he commanded. Looking back to Ichigo, Tōshirō couldn't help but wonder, _'How does he have such low spiritual pressure when we're fighting, yet he's beating me without an ounce of effort?'_

"Ah Sung-sun, did you capture that Shinigami?" Ichigo asked as Sung-sun appeared to his side with a body slung over her shoulder. Sung-sun nodded in reply and turned away to give Ichigo a better look at who she captured.

Ichigo could now see it was a girl with long flowing auburn hair covering her face. She was wearing a standard Shinigami uniform. He saw something fall from her hair hidden face and hit the ground below. Crouching down to touch the spot the object had hit, he found it to be moist.

Lifting the girls chin, he saw tears flowing freely down her face. With his free hand, Ichigo thumbed away the tears and in a soft voice he spoke, "Don't worry, were not here to hurt you."

The girl opened her eyes, revealing big, brown eyes. Her breath hitched and her eyes widened further "Kurosaki-kun?" she whispered out, before passing out.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. _'How does she know me?'_ he mentally questioned. Ichigo noticed that Tōshirō was not out of the fight just yet as he saw movement from the corner of his eye.

Slowly getting up, Tōshirō readied himself again as wind began to whip at his feet. Ichigo raised an eyebrow, seeing as Tōshirō's spiritual pressure was beginning to rise. Ice began to flow from Tōshirō's Zanpakutō. The ice quickly climbed up his arm, reaching across his back and sprouted into a pair of ice wings and a long dragon tail.

The wind settled down and Tōshirō looked to be renewed, "Bankai" he calmly stated.

_'Bankai huh? Hey old man Zangetsu, can we do that?'_ he mentally asked his partner, but was confused when he didn't get a reply back. _'Come to think of it, ever since I became an Arrancar I haven't been able to speak with him'_ he thought, but decided to deal with the matter at a later time.

Ichigo noticed several spiritual pressures rapidly approaching his location. "Looks like I'll have to make this quick" he mused aloud, just before he charged. Tōshirō quickly slashed his sword in a downward ark. "Hyōrinmaru!" he shouted, as a Chinese dragon made of pure ice flowed outwards from his blade to Ichigo.

Seconds before coming in contact with Tōshirō's attack, Ichigo used Sonído, simultaneously dodging the attack and appearing behind him. "Cero" Ichigo calmly let out. Tōshirō flash stepped into the air narrowly evading the massive red energy that poured out of Ichigo's hand.

Ichigo flew upwards to Tōshirō and began delivering lightning fast punches and kicks, which most were either dodged or blocked by Tōshirō's blade. Though a few made their way past his defenses, at first glance, Tōshirō thought Ichigo was just madly striking at him. Although on a closer look, he discovered Ichigo had a very fluent rhythm to his attacks, leaving little to no openings between swings.

Seeing a very small opening, Tōshirō raised his free hand. "Hadō number 31...Red Fire Cannon!" he shouted. The red ball of energy hit Ichigo square in the chest, creating a massive explosion, shrouding the two combatants in smoke.

Knowing that wouldn't be enough, Tōshirō tried to search for Ichigo's spiritual pressure, but was confused when he found nothing. _ 'During the time he was attacking I could feel him, only when he wasn't attacking could I not sense him.'_ Tōshirō thought.

He was about to get clear of the smoke cloud when he heard a small chuckle coming from behind him. Turning around quickly he saw Ichigo standing with his hands in his pockets, aside from the burn marks on his clothes he was unharmed.

Tōshirō raised an eyebrow when Ichigo's face turned to sorrow, letting his head hang just a bit. "Please forgive me..." Ichigo said as he looked back to Tōshirō before continuing "For I'm truly sorry."

Rangiku was watching the fight when Tōshirō had caught Ichigo off guard. Ecstatic that her captain won since Ichigo's spiritual pressure vanished after the attack, she turned to Sung-sun. "Well now that your leader is dead how about you hand over the girl and we won't kill you?" she asked.

She was surprised to see Sung-sun smile. "Take a look again Shinigami, for it is your Captain that is in trouble". Rangiku looked back to the dust cloud, when all of a sudden Tōshirō's spiritual pressure rapidly dropped. Seconds later Tōshirō's body plummeted out of the cloud into the ground below.

"Captain!" she screamed while rushing to his side. As she sat beside him, she saw blood pooling behind him and a hole running through the middle of his chest. Rangiku propped Tōshirō's head in her lap and began using Kido to heal his wounds. Rangiku looked around, she found that the two hollows had left.

As she was healing Tōshirō, she saw his eyes begin to dim. Tears started to flow out from her eyes. "Don't give up!" she screamed. Tōshirō brought a hand to rest upon her shoulder. "Be strong...Goodbye Rangiku." Tōshirō said, before his entire body slumped inwards and the last bit of spark left his eyes.

Tōshirō's body slowly disintegrated, returning the spirit particles that once formed his body into the air above. Rangiku looked up from her now empty hands, softly whispering "Goodbye Tōshirō".

* * *

><p>A.N. Well I got this out A LOT earlier than I had expected. Honestly I didn't think I would be able to turn on my computer, much less being able to finish up this chapter. If you can tell the direction I'm taking this, then forget it! It's supposed to be a secret dammit!<p>

**I'm so glad you all are enjoying my story and I hope this chapter keeps it that way. Oho so I was right, HAHA TAKE THAT GAGBOY!...*ahem* sorry for that I got carried away. Also I forgot to give a list on the current rankings of the Espada in my last update, so here it goes.**

**Primera : Ichigo Kurosaki**

**Segunda : Coyote Starrk**

**Tres : Baraggan Louisenbairn**

**Cuatro : Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck**

**Quinto : Ulquiorra Cifer**

**Sexta : Nnoitra Gilga**

**Septima : Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez**

**Octava : Zommari Rureaux**

**Noveno : Szayel Aporro Granz**

**Diez : Yammy Llargo (maybe...I dislike him as well but we will see.)**

**Privaron are all still there so don't worry about that, and for those who like Aaroniero Arruruerie sorry but I dislike his character so with that hes gone =P.**

**Don't forget the poll for the fifth addition to Ichigo's harem is still open! If you would like to see a certain character to enter the harem go to my profile page and cast your vote. Remember it only takes a second to cast your vote, so don't be shy and fight for the girl who you want to see in the harem!**


	6. Crank

Chapter five : Crank

* * *

><p>(Garganta)<p>

As Sung-sun stepped out of the Garganta onto the sand of Hueco Mundo she became worried when she couldn't find Ichigo. "Ichigo-sama?" she called out.

"Yes?" a voice softly spoke into her ear. Sung-sun stiffened before slowly turning around, only to see Ichigo grinning behind her. "Aw, did I scare you?" Ichigo asked innocently.

Sung-sun's expression turned blank, but the angry aura that surrounded her showed Ichigo that she was not pleased with what he did. "Just where were you?" she asked, to which Ichigo ignored her and began to walk away.

Narrowing her eyes, Sung-sun asked again but with an authoritative tone that meant she was not to be ignored. Ichigo stopped abruptly before turning around, "I wasn't aware that I had to report my whereabouts to you." Ichigo said sharply. He quickly regretted what he said as a painful look flashed onto Sung-sun's face.

"Sorry, I know you were just worrying about me. I had to quickly take care of a small personal matter." Ichigo explained, but in a tone that meant he didn't want to go further into the matter. Sung-sun nodded to Ichigo telling him that all was forgiven.

Ichigo smiled as he wrapped an arm around Sung-sun's shoulder which produced a slight blush and small smile on her face. "Alright! Now lets hope those two didn't kill each other while we were gone." he said as they made their way across the desert to Ichigo's Palace.

* * *

><p>(Ichigo's Palace)<p>

Yoruichi, Apacci and Mila-rose could only watch as Grimmjow and Nnoitra fought. Though both of them were battered and bleeding, Grimmjow was much worse off as he had a slight sway in his posture and was breathing heavily.

"I told you, it's impossible for you to beat me!" Nnoitra exclaimed as he began to cackle maniacally. Resting his Zanpakutō on his shoulder, Nnoitra put on a serious face. "Just why did you come here Grimmjow? Why are you following that piece of shit Primera like a lost dog?" he asked while spitting on the ground when he referred to Ichigo.

* * *

><p>(Flashback)<p>

Under the endless night sky, Grimmjow was slowly making his way across the vast desert. "So I was right. I'm the one that you're after." Grimmjow mused aloud. Ever since he was proclaimed as the king by his fellow hollows, Grimmjow had felt a presence always watching him.

Grimmjow had left his followers behind to face the one that had been following him alone, apparently this is exactly what the presence wanted. He could feel it coming closer with each passing second. He decided to sit and wait for the one following him as he looked to the sky.

A low boom sounded behind him. He assumed his assailant must be quite massive to make that kind of noise. Grimmjow quickly turned around. He tilted his head in slight confusion as he saw not one, but two figures standing before him. They both appeared fairly small in size.

"Who the hell are you?" Grimmjow asked as he looked over the two figures in front of him. One held the shape of a human with the exception of his face which was covered by a mask similar to a fish face. Clothed in white garbs, the only color coming from him was his blood red hair and his chocolate colored skin.

The other was an exact match of the first; however, his entire head was covered in a bull-like skull mask. Both looking to Grimmjow, shouted in unison "We are the gods of Hueco Mundo!", "Rudbornn!" yelled the bull masked hollow, "Fishbone!" proclaimed the Fish face hollow.

Grimmjow gave them both a flat look _'You gotta be shitting me.'_ he thought annoyingly. Grimmjow scoffed at the duo, "Just my luck I get to deal with two more idiots." he stated with a bored tone. He checked his claws pretending not to be interested in fighting the two hollows, looking up he was surprised when they both started to chuckle.

Just as he opened his mouth, Grimmjow felt a massive amount of pain cross his chest as blood sprayed out of a wound he never saw either of the two hollows inflict. A slight falter in his posture was the only give away that he had finally felt the wound. Not to be defeated so easily Grimmjow charged at Fishbone.

Fishbone calmly watched as Grimmjow raced towards him just before Grimmjow could reach him. Fishbone lashed out with a roundhouse kick to Grimmjow's face. He toppled end over end across the desert only to smash into a nearby boulder.

Fishbone calmly made his way towards Grimmjow as he was slowly getting up The blood was flowing from a gash along his back and chest. Grimmjow charged again, weaving back and forth at speeds that Fishbone suddenly couldn't keep up with. As he closed in, Grimmjow jumped into the air over Fishbone and landed softly behind him.

Turning abruptly, Grimmjow sliced his claws across Fishbone's back, quickly jumping a safe distance away to dodge his sweeping sword. Grinning triumphantly, "Looks like even gods can bleed." Grimmjow stated humorously.

A low boom alerted Grimmjow to something off his right side, but his reaction wasn't quick enough as he saw Rudbornn's fist crash into his face. Landing on his back as his body dug deeper into the sand due to the impact, he looked up to see Rudbornn looming over him.

Rudbornn pointed his hand towards Grimmjow as a red ball had started to form in his palm. "Yoruichi NO!" someone shouted off to Grimmjow's right as a white blur smashed into Rudbornn allowing the red ball to be released skywards.

Grimmjow saw the hollow apparently named Yoruichi claw away at Rudbornn, leaving cuts and gashes along his body. Screaming in pain, Rudbornn smashed his fist into Yoruichi's head, sending her backwards slightly. This allowed Rudbornn a chance to escape. He planted both feet into her chest causing her to fly into the air. Spitting out a curse, Rudbornn charged another red ball in his hands.

He released the red ball of energy towards Yoruichi and let out a demonic laugh as he witnessed it engulf her. Rudbornn stopped laughing as he realized his attack wasn't moving forward anymore and now it was slowly getting smaller. As the red energy dissipated, Rudbornn saw a man with bright orange hair standing between him and the hollow who attacked him.

Yoruichi got up and looked at Ichigo with a submissive look adorning her face. "Sorry Ichigo" she said with a twinge of fear.

Ichigo looked at his hand, which was slightly smoking from blocking the attack. As he turned around to face Yoruichi, he raised his hand to show her. "Hey don't look at me like that, it's no big deal, see?" he said.

Ichigo knelt down in front of Yoruichi, cupping her face while looking intently into her eyes. "Yoruichi, just promise me you won't do something like that again." he pleaded as he caressed her cheeks with his thumbs.

Relishing in Ichigo's touch, Yoruichi leaned more into his palms as her eyes became half-closed. _'If only you knew what a mere touch from you does to me Ichigo'_ she thought blissfully, and promised she wouldn't.

Ichigo turned sharply towards Rudbornn with fire in his eyes "You've just signed your own death warrant!" Ichigo shouted.

"But before I kill you, may I ask..." Ichigo said as he turned slowly to Grimmjow who was still lying on the ground. "JUST WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Ichigo yelled out, pointing a finger at Grimmjow.

Grimmjow was confused to say the least. First these two guys show up to beat him senseless, only to be saved by this guy named Ichigo and a similar looking panther named Yoruichi, "Huh?" was all he could say.

This was apparently the wrong thing to say as Ichigo Sonído'ed right up to Grimmjow to deliver a swift punch in the face. Though not even a tenth of his power it hurt like hell, "HUH? That's all you've got to say after getting your ass handed to you? Get up and beat him and prove to me you've got what it takes to become a king!" Ichigo exclaimed.

Grimmjow slowly stood, still swaying as blood was dripping down his face, "I got it...I'll beat the shit outta him" he said, looking back to Fishbone, "I wont lose to someone like you!" he proclaimed.

"Good" said a cold voice behind his ear. Grimmjow looked out of the corner of his eye to see Ichigo but before he could utter a word, Ichigo drove his hand straight into Grimmjow's chest, but strangely he felt no pain.

In fact he started to feel better, he could feel his wounds heal themselves and his power returning. No, even more power then what he had normally. "Go get 'em tiger!" Ichigo shouted out with amusement as he pulled his hand from Grimmjow's chest, which earned him a glare and a curse spat in his face from Grimmjow.

Ichigo smiled before appearing right behind Rudbornn and grabbed him in a head lock, "Sit back and enjoy the fight, it will be the last thing you'll ever see." Ichigo softly whispered into his ear.

They watched as Grimmjow and Fishbone squared off once more, but this time Grimmjow was fairing much better. Clashing every few seconds, it looked as if both fighters were on equal terms though Grimmjow was sporting more cuts and gashes then Fishbone was.

Clashing once more, the two combatants pushed themselves off each other, landing a small distance apart and both heavily panting. Grimmjow started to chuckle, "You call yourself a God? HA!" he laughed out which only served to infuriate Fishbone.

"I am the GOD OF HUECO MUNDO! I'm only taking it easy on you. Behold my true power!" Fishbone exclaimed as the wind started to whip at his feet to the point it encased him in a small tornado.

As the wind died down, Fishbone's appearance had changed dramatically. His mask was still in place but his red hair lengthened to his lower back. His arms nearly tripled in size, and he took on white armor over most of his body.

Grimmjow scoffed, as he took in the ridiculous figure that Fishbone had transformed into. No doubt he was much stronger but with that form he had to be much slower and his legs were a definite weak point.

Charging towards Fishbone in a zigzag pattern, Grimmjow had dodged all of Fishbone's strikes. As Grimmjow got inside his guard he began to unleash strikes against Fishbone's legs, causing him to howl out in pain as he collapsed in a heap.

In a move of desperation, Fishbone grabbed a handful of sand and threw it into Grimmjow's eyes. Yelling in frustration, Grimmjow tried to get the sand clear from his eyes that was stinging and obscuring his eyesight. He never saw Fishbone's fist slam into his midsection, effectively knocking his breath away.

Tumbling over and over again only to be stopped by a random boulder, Grimmjow tried to pick himself up only to fall back down again. _'Damn he's strong'_ he thought worriedly, but let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding, when he saw Fishbone still lying on the ground.

As he steadied his breathing Grimmjow started to get up again, but stopped when he saw his paws glowing blue. Grimmjow would've beat himself up if he could for forgetting such a thing, his technique Desgarrón.

Fishbone, still not able to get up, watched with horror as Grimmjow stood as he raised a single glowing paw into the air. "Desgarrón!" he shouted, bringing his paw down in a slashing motion as five separate claws lashed out from his paw towards Fishbone.

In an effort to save himself, Fishbone raised his own fist which began to glow red, but was to late as the claws engulfed him.

Grimmjow smirked over his victory, as he collapsed back to the sand, his last attack taking whatever strength he had left with it.

"Bravo!" Ichigo cheered, looking back to Rudbornn. Ichigo's face turned to hatred once again "Looks like your time is up." he stated coldly.

Grimmjow stared at Ichigo, as he lifted up Rudbornn by the face with a single hand. A faint orange glow formed in Ichigo's palm. Rudbornn flailed about trying to free himself from Ichigo's grasp and screaming in agony as more pressure was applied to his face.

Ichigo moved his free hand, that now had a small orange ball spinning in it. He rested it against Fishbone's chest. "Gran-ray Cero" Ichigo calmly chanted as he released the orange energy from his palm causing it to completely shroud Rudbornn in an orange light.

As the light dimmed, Grimmjow found no trace that had been Rudbornn left, _'What is this power?'_ Grimmjow mentally questioned with excitement.

Ichigo looked to him, "Come with me and you shall receive power beyond your wildest dreams." he proclaimed. Grimmjow nodded as Ichigo held his hands out gesturing to each of his palms with his head. "It would be faster if you two held on."

Both Yoruichi and Grimmjow rested their paws in his hands, when all of a sudden the world around Grimmjow became a blur and it felt as if his stomach was being ripped out.

Seconds later, Grimmjow, on the verge of emptying his stomach contents on the ground, opened his eyes to see a large fortress that seemingly appeared out of nowhere. "Hey! Are you coming or not?" shouted a voice in front of him. Looking to the voice, he saw Ichigo standing next to Yoruichi at the foot of a large staircase.

Making their way through the large double doors at the top of the staircase, Grimmjow saw a man with brown hair that was slicked back sitting in a chair centered in the room.

Ichigo gestured towards the man as he stood off to the side. "Aizen-sama this is Grimmjow, I found him to be exceptionally worthy of becoming an Arrancar." Ichigo stated.

Aizen looked over Grimmjow, steadily focusing his spiritual pressure on him waiting for a reaction. Reaching about half of his spiritual pressure, Aizen saw a slight twinge in Grimmjow's posture. Getting up from where he sat, Aizen moved to Grimmjow as he pulled a small orb from his pocket.

"Will you serve me in the war against the Shinigami and create a better place for hollows to thrive in?" Aizen questioned.

"I don't give a shit about your little war. As long as I can kick some ass, I'll follow you." he answered, _'For now.'_ he mentally added.

Aizen nodded, "Very well" as he lifted the orb to Grimmjow. At first it seemed to do nothing, just like it had with Ichigo, but seconds later Grimmjow fell to the ground panting heavily.

Ichigo watched as Grimmjow was soon engulfed in a cloud of smoke. For the moment, Ichigo could no longer see him, but he knew Grimmjow had changed.

As the smoke cleared, the small white panther was gone. Now, crouched on the ground, was a man with short spiky blue hair. Blue eyes underlined with green, a hollow hole located on his abdomen, and what was left of his hollow mask was a jawbone covering the lower right side of his face.

Grimmjow slowly got up as he felt the massive boost in power that was now coursing through his body. He flexed his muscles while he stretched his new body. He he tested it out with a few jabs and high kicks. "I feel amazing!" he exclaimed, looking to Ichigo, who gave him a small nod before leaving. _ 'It seems like I owe you one Ichigo'_ thought Grimmjow as he left the room to discover his new surroundings in Las Noches.

(End Flashback)

* * *

><p>Grimmjow glared at Nnoitra with barred teeth, blood starting to drip off his chin. Grabbing the hilt of his Zanpakutō, while raking his fingers across the side of the blade he shouted "Grind, Pantera!" Instantly Grimmjow was surrounded by a torrent of spiritual power, gusts of wind whipping the area around him. As the wind settled down, his appearance changed dramatically to something more feline and predatory.<p>

His fangs became sharp and jagged. His hands and feet turned into black paw-like claws, along with a slender whip-like tail. Bone white armor covered his body with blades protruding from his forearms and calves. His mask fragment gone, now replaced by a crown like headpiece. His hair no longer short and spiky had lengthened, coming down to his knees.

A large toothy grin formed on Grimmjow's face just before he launched himself towards Nnoitra.

* * *

><p>(Hueco Mundo)<p>

Ichigo and Sung-sun were calmly making their way back to Ichigo's palace, enjoying some much needed silence before they returned the constant bickering between Apacci and Mila-rose. A small spec on the horizon told them they weren't that far to reaching their destination, when Ichigo suddenly stopped. Ichigo narrowed his eyes, clenched his jaw and tightened his fists. "Sung-sun did you feel that?" he asked.

Sung-sun looked at Ichigo with a confused expression, he was looking in the direction of their home. He was shaking ever so slightly. Sung-sun hadn't felt a thing. Searching out towards their home, she found Grimmjow, and Nnoitra very close to each other. "Is this a problem Ichigo-sama? Both Grimmjow and Nnoitra fight often." Sung-sun said, clearly oblivious to the situation.

"When have they ever fought at my palace? Did you even sense who's also there?" Ichigo asked. Sung-sun's eyes widen as realization dawned upon her. Ichigo grabbed her arm and sped as fast as he could towards Grimmjow and the others.

Reaching the base of the stairs that led to Ichigo's palace, Ichigo let go of Sung-sun's arm as he turned to face her. "Stay here Sung-sun, I'll be right back." Ichigo ordered. Sung-sun hesitated for a few seconds before she nodded.

"Kurosaki-kun! I presume that the mission was a success?" said a very ecstatic voice from behind Ichigo. Turning around, Ichigo saw Gin standing between him and his palace. Without batting an eye, Ichigo walked past him, completely ignoring Gin.

Just as Ichigo was to pass Gin, Ichigo felt something cold and sharp rest against his neck. "Now is that anyway to treat a friend Kurosaki-kun?" Gin asked in a slightly lower tone.

Sighing to himself, Ichigo looked to Gin. "Yes, the mission was a success. We even captured that Shinigami." Ichigo stated as he pointed to the girl still slung over Sung-sun's shoulders.

Clapping his hands together, Gin sheathed his sword and wrapped an arm around Ichigo before beginning to drag him away from his palace. "Fantastic! Come with me Kurosaki-kun I would like to talk to you about how your mission went. Alone." Gin finished as he looked to Sung-sun.

"I cannot Gin. There's something I need to finish once and for all." Ichigo said with a deathly cold tone, as he tried to pull himself out of Gin's grip.

Gin let go of Ichigo, using flash-step to appear behind Sung-sun, grabbing her forehead and tilting it backwards to rest his Zanpakutō on her neck. Gin, looking to Ichigo over Sung-sun's shoulder, explained, "You're other fracción are completely fine for the time being. There is something I need to speak with you about. Of course you can go ahead and ignore me, but she will die." Gin proclaimed with amusement.

Clenching his jaw, Ichigo knew there would be no way he'd get to Gin in time to stop him from killing her. "Fine lets go." Ichigo said. Gin let go of Sung-sun's neck and appeared at Ichigo's side and they both flash-stepped and Sonído'ed respectively away.

* * *

><p>(Ichigo's Palace)<p>

Grimmjow crashed into the wall, creating a sizable crater in it before slumping down to his knees. "Shit!" he wheezed out. Grimmjow had given Nnoitra a run for his money after he released his hollow form, but it wasn't enough.

Catching another kick to the chest, Grimmjow found himself flying away from Ichigo's palace. He cracked a single eye open to see if Nnoitra was following. To his dismay, Grimmjow only saw the crescent shaped axe being hurled at him by Nnoitra, as he tried to right himself.

Grimmjow wasn't quick enough to dodge the attack. The axe smashed into his abdomen and sent him crashing into the sands below. A low boom sounded in front of him. Looking up Grimmjow saw Nnoitra grinning maniacally as he coughed up blood.

"Looks like this is the end for you!" Nnoitra shouted as he brought his axe downwards at Grimmjow to finish the fight. Grimmjow frowned as he watched as the weapon descended upon him in slow motion _'Looks like I won't be able to repay the favor Ichigo'_ he mused.

Grimmjow was so focused on the axe he missed the green blur pass him and land next to Nnoitra. Just before Nnoitra could end Grimmjow's life, he felt a slender hand wrap around his neck and another around the wrist holding his Zanpakutō.

Instantly after the two hands wrapped around him he felt enough pain to drop his Zanpakutō and now found himself unable to breath.

"B..BITCH!" Nnoitra managed to curse out, as he looked to the one who had restrained him, He saw Nel with a bored expression written on her face.

Nel wasn't even looking at Nnoitra when she lifted him off the ground. Despite their size differences, Nel had no trouble slamming him on his back into the sand.

Grimmjow slowly got up as he dusted himself off, "Who the hell said I needed your help!" Grimmjow yelled at Nel.

Not removing her eyes from where Nnoitra was getting up, "You are in no condition to defeat him." Nel replied coolly.

Before Grimmjow could retort, Nnoitra started to cackle madly as he rested his Zanpakutō on his shoulder. "Oh good, now I have the chance to show you your true place!" he exclaimed.

Nnoitra charged Nel, swinging his Zanpakutō madly, which she dodged with ease as she sported the same bored expression.

Carefully examining Nnoitra's swings, Nel found a sizable opening in his guard. Using it to her advantage she fell to her knees, and brought her fist back to deliver a bone-shattering hit to Nnoitra's abdomen.

Nnoitra coughed up a small amount of blood as he hunched over slightly at the waist. Nel looked up to see Nnoitra's eye widen and a large smirk form on his face "You think that would be enough to hurt me?" he taunted.

Nel pushed herself backwards as she somersaulted over Nnoitra's blade as it crashed into the sand where she was seconds earlier. Unsheathing her sword Nel charged forward. As she neared Nnoitra, she saw him raise his blade into the air. Anticipating the attack, Nel used her momentum to fling herself into the air above Nnoitra, before bringing her own Zanpakutō over her head.

Just before impact, Nnoitra sidestepped her attack, causing her to miss and create a large cloud of sand to arise around them. Not being able to see around him, Nnoitra didn't see Nel race up to him and deliver a slash across his chest until it was too late.

Nnoitra lashed out where he thought Nel was but became agitated when his blade sliced nothing but air. "Coward!" he yelled out, before her foot slammed into his face, sending him flying backwards across the sand.

Picking himself up, Nnoitra revealed his tongue which had started to form a small yellow ball on the tip of it. "Thero" he managed to yell out despite having troubles speaking with his tongue out, and the yellow ball at the end of his tongue instantly increased in size as it rocketed towards Nel.

Nel remained still, with the exception of her arm calmly rising, just before the Cero manged to hit her stopping it completely. As the torrent of yellow energy thrashed against her palm, Nel opened her mouth taking a deep breath as she began to suck the energy into herself.

As the Cero disappeared into Nel's mouth, she tilted her head back and closed her eyes for a second. Quickly opening her mouth, a large amount of purple energy poured out at an amazing speed, right back at Nnoitra.

Nnoitra mentally cursed as he saw the purple Cero rapidly approaching, _'This is gonna hurt if I don't dodge it'_ he mentally stated as he began to pool his spiritual energy to his feet.

Just as he was about to use Sonído to dodge the attack, he heard a voice softly whisper in his ear, "Just where do you think you're going?" Cursing himself for turning towards the voice instead of dodging the imminent attack, he saw Grimmjow standing behind him smirking.

Grimmjow lashed out with high kick aimed at Nnoitra's chest, who had no time to evade the oncoming blow and was sent flying backwards to the Cero. As the attack came in contact with him, he screamed out in pain as the explosion engulfed him.

Grimmjow and Nel made their way to Nnoitra who was now lying face first on the sand breathing heavily. Nnoitra's clothes were charred and burnt off. His exposed back was covered in blood, cuts and bruises.

Both watched as Nnoitra grabbed his Zanpakutō and tried to push himself off the sand, Nel shook her head before turning around to leave.

Grimmjow kicked Nnoitra in the side causing him to collapse back into the ground. "You should consider yourself lucky. If Ichigo was here, he'd kill you." Grimmjow stated as he too left Nnoitra lying on the ground.

* * *

><p>(Hueco Mundo)<p>

Ichigo had been following Gin for the past few minutes, before Gin stopped in a cluster of boulders, facing away from Ichigo. "Ok Gin why did you bring me all the way here to speak to me?" Ichigo questioned.

"I wanted to thank you Kurosaki-kun." Gin stated, still looking away from Ichigo.

"Thank me, for what?" Ichigo asked, clearly confused as to why Gin had brought him out here for something like this.

Gin turned around, revealing a very unusual serious expression upon his face. Ichigo could see his hardened, sky blue eyes. "I know what you did Ichigo. What you did should keep her out of this, for that I thank you." as Gin said this, Ichigo tensed up, worrying that he had been found out what he did to the one Captain as well.

As if reading his mind, Gin returned to his normal grinning face and fox-eyed stare. "Don't worry Kurosaki-kun, I won't tell, promise!" Gin exclaimed, before disappearing from sight.

Though Gin said he wouldn't tell, there was no telling what he might actually do since he was so close to Aizen. Remembering what he needed to do, Ichigo raced back towards his palace.

(Moments later)

_'What the hell?'_ Ichigo mentally screamed as now Aizen was standing at the base of his palace. "Aizen-sama, is there something that you require of me?" Ichigo asked, barely holding his anger in check, for yet another person was keeping him from killing Nnoitra.

"I understand that you care deeply about your fracción but the situation is under control. Under no circumstances are you to touch Nnoitra, is that understood?" Aizen questioned.

Ichigo stood there in silence, shaking ever so slightly as his eyes darted from Aizen to his palace. Aizen watched as Ichigo mentally struggled between obeying him or rescuing his fracción, when Ichigo finally rested his stare upon him.

"Nnoitra has been a thorn in our side for far too long Aizen-sama. He believes he has free roam over everyone here. He must be shown his place here under your command." Ichigo stated, trying to get Aizen to allow him to at least beat the ever living shit out of Nnoitra.

Suddenly Ichigo felt Zangetsu get heavier, 'Old man Zangetsu?' he called out to his partner. Again he received no answer from the Zanpakutō spirit that was residing within him. _'This just keeps getting better and better'_ Ichigo thought irritatedly.

"Do not worry Kurosaki-san. I will make sure he does just that." Aizen replied coolly. Even though Ichigo was right, Nnoitra was a very strong opponent that would be helpful in the upcoming war.

Realizing he wasn't going to win over Aizen, Ichigo sighed to himself, "As you wish Aizen-sama." he replied begrudgingly. Ichigo took a quick glance around and discovered that Sung-sun was no longer here.

Aizen saw his confusion "Your fracción is currently guiding our guest to their new room. She will be back later." he stated. Ichigo nodded.

As Ichigo disappeared from Aizen's sight, Aizen formed a small smile on his face. "Good boy Kurosaki-san. You did well not to do anything rash." he said, as a small chuckle was released from his throat.

* * *

><p>(Underground Forest)<p>

Ichigo made his way through the thick underground forest that was beneath Hueco Mundo, while firing off Bala's at Menos that came to close.

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch!" Ichigo yelled out, as he continued to walk towards a small light in the near pitch black area around him.

Upon coming closer, a small cave entrance covered in various plants and weeds became visible. Before Ichigo walked inside, he took a quick glance around to make sure that he wasn't followed.

Ichigo leaned against the wall as he rested his head in his hand trying to calm himself down. His thoughts wandered from his fracción, hoping they were alright, to how he should deal with Nnoitra. Sitting in silence, Ichigo remembered his latest problem was his unresponsive Zanpakutō, Zangetsu.

Ichigo pulled Zangetsu off his back and rested it on top of his legs as he sat down. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Ichigo cleared his mind and focused it on his inner mindscape.

* * *

><p>(Ichigo's Mindscape)<p>

Ichigo found himself on the side of a large skyscraper, "Old man Zangetsu?" Ichigo called out, yet received no answer. Looking around he saw skyscrapers as far as he could see. Looking towards the sky, he saw a bright sun shining down on him and clear blue skies.

What caught his eye the most, was a tower unlike the rest that surrounded him. While the others were bathed in a blue coloring, this tower was bleached white with gold trim around the edges of the windows.

Ichigo slowly stood as he started making his way towards the white tower in the distance. Getting closer to the tower he saw a lone figure sitting with its back to Ichigo. The figure wore a brown cloak that covered its features entirely.

"Who are you, and where is Zangetsu?" Ichigo asked the figure, who appeared not to have even noticed Ichigo. Walking closer to the sitting figure, Ichigo tried to grab the figures shoulder, only for the figure to disappear from view.

Looking around, Ichigo found the figure who was now standing and facing Ichigo. Though its features were still covered by its cloak, Ichigo could tell the figure was about his own height. "Where is Zangetsu!" Ichigo demanded. He was getting very irritated that this figure wasn't answering him.

The figure looked towards the top of the tower and pointed to something. Ichigo looked at the figure's hand which was just as white as the building they were standing on. Following where the figure was pointing, Ichigo saw a small golden pole sticking outwards near the top of the tower.

Ichigo's eyes widened as he saw Zangetsu standing on top of the pole completely encased in small transparent purple box. "Zangetsu!" he shouted, turning his attention back to the cloaked figure. Ichigo bared his teeth, "Just what the hell did you do to him!" Ichigo demanded.

The figure let out a garbled laugh, "Me? You're the one who made him like this." the figure said with a voice that sounded as if many people were trying to talk at the same time.

Ichigo pulled Zangetsu from his back, charging head first at the figure before him. The figure sat completely still as Ichigo brought his sword in a downward arc intending on slicing the figure in half, only for it to stop dead in its tracts just before impact.

"Is that anyway to treat someone who has made it where you can see your family again?" the figure asked.

Ichigo backed off as he raised an eyebrow "W-What?" he stuttered out, clearly confused as what this figure was trying to say.

"I'm the spirit that resides within the Hōgyoku, which is what you may call me. I grant what your heart desires the most. I transferred a part of myself into your body when Aizen used me to transform you into an Arrancar." Hōgyoku stated.

"What do you mean, you grant what the heart desires, and does that mean you're in all of the other Arrancar too?" Ichigo asked.

"No, you were the only one to resist my presence. The others gave into it immediately." Hōgyoku replied.

"Then what the hell did you imprison Zangetsu for?" Ichigo questioned, confusion evident in his tone.

Hōgyoku sighed, "I have already told you. You were the one who wanted to see your family again, the only way for that to happen is to make you the strongest being in existence!" Hōgyoku exclaimed. Seeing Ichigo's blank face, Hōgyoku slapped his hand to his face, _'Is he so dense or just plain idiotic?'_ Hōgyoku thought irritatedly.

"The one you call Aizen has no intention of letting you see your family again. Right now, you are the only person who can defeat him. Your original Shinigami powers would be inadequate to defeat him, so your heart commanded me to seal your powers off and to create ones powerful enough to defeat Aizen." Hōgyoku stated, as if this was kindergarten information.

"But Aizen-sama promised me and-" Ichigo shouted, only to be cut off mid-sentence when Hōgyoku raised his hand.

"Look within yourself Ichigo. You know it to be true." Hōgyoku said.

Ichigo was silent for a few seconds as he rested his chin in his palm in thought. He was suddenly shaken from his thoughts as he heard Zangetsu scream in agony. Looking up, he saw Zangetsu still encased in the small box. It appeared the Zangetsu was being electrocuted.

"You bastard! Stop this and let him go!" Ichigo shouted at Hōgyoku.

Hōgyoku remained unmoving. "I cannot disobey what your heart desires Ichigo." he replied coolly.

Ichigo unsheathed Zangetsu from his back. Though much heavier, he could still wield it with ease. Charging Hōgyoku, with his sword behind him, he quickly closed in on Hōgyoku. Ichigo brought his sword forward in an upward slash.

Hōgyoku disappeared from sight, a millisecond before Ichigo's strike landed. Ichigo then felt something grab his head and force him downwards to the building below. After creating a small crater with his face, Ichigo stood, looking around himself for Hōgyoku.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes as he couldn't see Hōgyoku anymore. "I will not have you interfere with what your heart wants.". Hōgyoku's voice resonated within his mind, having no discernible location as to where the voice was coming from. Blackness started to creep into Ichigo's vision as he felt a pulling sensation at his back.

* * *

><p>(The Cave)<p>

Opening his eyes, Ichigo found himself in the small cave once more. Seething in rage, he tried to enter his mind scape again. Minutes went by, then hours. Giving up on trying to enter his mind scape, Ichigo calmed himself down as he looked around the cave.

A small cot sat on the far side of the cave. A single figure lied upon it, though mostly covered with blankets. Short, spiked, white hair poked out from the top.

Ichigo slowly got up as he stared at the sleeping figure. "Bringing a Shinigami here, a captain no less...just what the hell was I thinking?" he asked aloud.

He turned to leave but stopped mid-turn when he heard the figure beginning to stir. "Ah I see you're finally awake...Tōshirō." said Ichigo. Tōshirō was rubbing the sleep from his eyes and froze as he realized just where he was.

Leaping out of the cot, Tōshirō franticly searched for his Zanpakutō; however, fear overtook him as he saw it being twirled between Ichigo's fingers much like a pencil. "Looking for this?" Ichigo asked with a hint of amusement. Ichigo knew he wouldn't have to worry about the small captain having his sword, but it would be much easier this way.

"Just what do you want with me?" questioned Tōshirō, hate and anger filling his usually emotionless tone as he sat down on the cot.

Ichigo tapped his chin a few times in deep thought before glancing at Tōshirō again. "I told you, I dislike killing and unless ordered to, I refuse to do so. All I ask of you is to disappear for the time being while I figure out my standing with Aizen-sama." stated Ichigo.

Tōshirō gave him a confused stare. "Aren't you with Aizen?" he asked.

"Not exactly, but I'm not against him either...yet. On one side he has given me the chance to see my family again, but I have a sneaking suspicion that he never planned on letting me and is just using me until he decides he doesn't need me anymore." Ichigo mused aloud.

"So am I just supposed to sit here?" Tōshirō questioned.

Ichigo raised his finger into the air before making a downward slash creating a tear in front of him. The tear opened slowly revealing endless darkness. "You can leave if you wish, this Garganta leads to the living world. Talk to my father Isshin Kurosaki, he owns a small family clinic on the highest hill in Karakura Town. They will take you in. My father and sisters are pretty gullible, so any sob story will work. Just don't tell them about me, I would like to do that on my own." he offered.

"If you're wondering why I'm doing this, it's because I trust you. After digging through your lieutenants mind, I've come to see what kind of person you are." Ichigo stated.

Realization dawned upon Tōshirō as he flung himself off the cot and towards Ichigo with his fist cocked back. He lashed out with a punch to Ichigo's head which was easily caught, before being flung back on to the cot.

"I never harmed her in any way, shape or form." Ichigo assured calmly, continuing, "Unless you count the fact that she thinks you're dead."

"She thinks I'm dead?" Tōshirō repeated.

"Oh, that's right, I never told you. I can implant illusions into one's mind with one of their greatest fears. Her's was losing you." Ichigo answered.

Tōshirō was shocked to say the least. His wide eyes and slack jaw were a dead giveaway.

"Well, I need to leave now as not to raise suspicion. So, will you stay here or take my offer?" Ichigo questioned.

"How am I supposed to interact with them? In case you've forgotten, I'm a Shinigami." Toshiro stated.

Ichigo smirked, _'He can't even tell?'_ he humorously mused. "Can't you feel it? You're in a Gigai, made by Szayel." he answered.

Raising an eyebrow, Tōshirō looked at his arm. _'I don't feel any different.'_ he thought with much confusion. Nevertheless, he nodded and placed a leg into the Garganta. Just as he was about to fully enter, Ichigo spoke up again. "Watch over them for me, will ya?" he asked as he tossed Tōshirō his sword.

Tōshirō looked back to Ichigo. "I still don't fully trust you but I will respect your wishes. I will not reveal myself and I will watch over them for you, as that is a Shinigami's duty." he replied, before disappearing into the darkness.

Ichigo smiled as he Sonído'ed back to the desert above, but became confused as something cold and wet hit his head. Looking up, he saw that it had started to rain. '_Rain?_' he thought with confusion, before his expression turned to one of sadness as he remembered that it was raining when his mother was killed.

He pushed those memories to the side and tried to enjoy the feeling of the cold rain on his skin as he made his way back to his palace.

* * *

><p>(Ichigo's Palace)<p>

Soaked from head to toe, Ichigo entered his palace. As he looked around, he saw various craters and gashes along the floors and wall of his living room. "Girls!" he called out, and soon after one by one his fracción appeared before him; all except for Yoruichi. Mila-rose noticed his concern as he began to scan the room for her, so she pointed towards the fireplace.

Following where she was pointing, he saw Yoruichi sitting on the couch next to the fireplace with a far away look in her eyes. Coming closer he saw the puffiness of her eyes and the remains of dried tears on her cheeks.

Ichigo quietly sat down next to her. Not saying anything, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and brought her head to rest on his shoulder. Yoruichi stiffened immediately and was about to push away when she noticed just who was holding her.

Tears started to well up in her eyes. Not wanting Ichigo to see her face she buried it into his chest. "I'm so sorry Ichigo, this is all-." she started only to be cut off when Ichigo tilted her head up to meet his scowling face.

"I would love to know just how you think this is your fault!" he shouted, before his features softened. "Don't worry, Nnoitra will never bother you again." he assured, as a small smile worked its way upon his face.

Yoruichi felt the warmth roll off him in waves when she saw his smile. She copied his features as she too smiled allowing her head to rest on his shoulder once more. Slowly, she began to feel better and just knew Ichigo would never allow Nnoitra to hurt them again. The feeling of security and calmness that wraps around you when you're in his presence amazed her.

Resting his head on top of Yoruichi's head he saw his other fracción standing around them with worried expressions. "Everything is alright girls. I'll deal with Nnoitra, don't you worry. Now I think its time for you guys to get some rest." he suggested. They all nodded in agreement before leaving to their respective rooms.

Ichigo was confused as Apacci, fidgeting nervously, was the only one to remain behind. "Are you alright, Apacci?" he asked with concern.

This only served to make her fidget even more, "Y-Yes! I'm just going to s-stay up a l-little l-lon-longer." she stuttered out.

Ichigo walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. He felt her instantly stiffen as her head shot up to look at him with a confused and slightly scared expression. "If you want to talk, I'm all ears, remember that." he offered, receiving a small nod before letting go. Ichigo slowly walked up the stairs to his own room, "Don't stay up too long now." he said.

Arriving at his own room, he stole a quick glance back at Apacci who was now sitting on the floor. Her arms were wrapped around her body as she warmed herself next to the fireplace. _'I hope she's okay.'_ he thought as he walked into his bathroom to take a quick shower.

(Moments later)

After drying himself off, Ichigo opted to just wear his hakama pants to bed. As he opened the bathroom door, he noticed a figure standing in the doorway on the other side of his room. Squinting his eyes, he saw that it was Apacci, who was shaking slightly and gripping her arm to the point her knuckles were turning white.

Her head was pointed down so he couldn't see her expression, "Apacci are you okay?" he cautiously asked, as he had never seen her in such a state. Ichigo received no answer so he started to slowly walk to her. "Apacci?" he called out. Just as he was about to reach her, a loud crack of lighting was heard. Apacci suddenly latched on to Ichigo with a vice like grip, trembling as she buried her face into his chest.

"Do you want to stay in here?" he asked, knowing full well if he were to ask if she was afraid of thunder he would get a fist in the face. Not trusting her own voice, she nodded quickly. Ichigo wrapped his arms around her, lifting her up bridal style to place her down on his bed.

Ichigo tried to pull away so he could sleep on the couch at the foot of his bed, but found himself bent over Apacci in an awkward position. Her arms still locked around his neck to keep him from moving away. "Stay...P-Please" Apacci pleaded, still trembling.

Ichigo sighed, "Fine but you gotta let me go first." he stated, climbing into bed next to her after she released him. After he got comfortable, Apacci wrapped her arms and legs around Ichigo, holding on for dear life. _'You have got to be kidding me!'_ he mentally screamed. Laying his hand on her back, he began to rub small circles while humming a tune in an effort to calm her down.

It worked as Apacci slowly loosened her grip and left only a single arm laying across his chest. Her head rested on his shoulder. After a few minutes, Ichigo felt and heard the steady rhythm of Apacci's breathing pattern signaling she was asleep.

"Thank you Ichigo." Apacci said softly, with a smile on her face despite being asleep.

Ichigo smiled too as he watched her sleeping blissfully. "I wish you could be like this all the time" he prayed aloud, seconds before sleep overtook him as well.

* * *

><p>A.N. Huzzah another chapter completed! I hope the fight scenes along with how Ichigo and Grimmjow met were adequate, I spent like 3 days just on that. Sorry if there are those who don't like Apacci but I can't help it she's too awesome for her own good so of course I'm going to be playing favorites =D.<p>

I have a feeling someone will ask about the hearts desire bit with Hōgyoku and Ichigo. So as it stands Ichigo's heart wants to see his family and Aizen won't allow it that's why Hōgyoku has made Ichigo like uber strong to be able to defeat Aizen.

But Ichigo's mind and personality won't allow someone to be hurt for his own needs which is why he opposes Hōgyoku. So if anyone out there is yelling at their computer screen "WTF ICHIGO IS TOO POWERFUL, WHAT A BOGUS STORY!" just have some patience I'm sure you'll be pleased as to what I have in mind.

As always leave a review/comment. Tell me how you liked it or disliked it, i just ask for no flaming, remember it doesn't have to be long, a simple cool story dude or whatnot will suffice.

**To all those that read my story and were kind enough to take time to leave a comment : Thank you very much.**

**Ai-Sangelikai : Yes I am seriously having Sung-sun in the harem for Ichigo, along with Apacci, Yoruichi, Mila-rose and now Harribel...Didn't I explain this in the beginning?**

**Darkmachines : Hmm Dordoni for Diez Espada...I think you're on to something there!**

**Keep the reviews coming...remember reviews are like cocaine to authors, with them I can get so much stuff done...in such little time XD.**


	7. Surprise

Chapter Six : Surprise

* * *

><p>(Ichigo's Palace)<p>

Morning light shined through the open window above Ichigo's bed, creating a slight stir beneath the covers. Tossing and turning while trying to find a comfortable position on the bed, the figure tossed the cloth off to reveal a very tired Ichigo.

Ichigo slowly sat up while giving himself a slight stretch before he decided to get out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. Still drowsy from waking up, Ichigo failed to notice that he turned on the cold water when he felt the ice cold water wash over his back.

Letting out a less than manly yelp, Ichigo instantly took cover from the freezing rain as he turned off the cold water and waited for it to warm up to a suitable level. After a few moments of waiting, Ichigo slid back underneath the falling water and letting out a soft moan as the warmth returned to his body.

Ichigo let the water beat against his skin and tired muscles as he lost himself in deep thought. '_So we'll be going to Karakura Town tomorrow. Man, these last two months have flown by._' Ichigo tried to recall everything that had transpired over the last two months, but only came up with sparring with Grimmjow, training his Fracción and trying to block out the excessive yelling of Mila-rose and Apacci.

His eye's instantly narrowed as he turned off the water and listened intently to his surroundings. Silence was all he heard which worried him greatly. He jumped out of the shower and dressed with great haste.

Rushing out of his room and downstairs, he found his palace to be empty. Though there wasn't any signs of a struggle it didn't relieve him of his worry. Loud banging alerted him to the front door. Opening the door revealed a barely conscious Grimmjow that was covered in cuts and bruises.

"Grimmjow! What the hell happened to you?" Ichigo asked as he helped Grimmjow walk towards the couch.

"Ichigo, where the *Cough* hell were you? You were supposed *Cough* to be with us in Karakura town. Since you weren't there, Aizen started picking us off one by one." Grimmjow stated while breathing heavily and coughing. "Your Fracción are with him." Grimmjow finished after taking a minute to rest, Even though his eyes were closed Grimmjow heard the low boom of Sonído telling him Ichigo was gone.

"Be careful Ichigo, you're our last chance." he said aloud as he slipped into unconsciousness .

* * *

><p>(Karakura Town)<p>

Ichigo, now a mere orange blur, flew out of the Garganta and came to a stop floating high above Karakura town. '_Dammit what the hell is going on?_' Ichigo mentally questioned as he cursed himself for sleeping an extra day instead of being with his Fracción to protect them.

Spreading out his senses, he found Aizen not to far away. This brought a feral smile to his face, but soon turned into a worried expression as he felt Apacci's spiritual pressure near Aizen. Just as he was about to make his way towards Aizen, he felt Apacci's spiritual pressure drop significantly.

Instantly, Ichigo sped towards Apacci. He was moving so fast through the air that his legs were screaming in agony as he flooded his spiritual pressure downwards to rapidly use Sonído.

Though the wind was whipping his face with incredible pressure, he could still make out the falling figure of Apacci. Slowing himself just before impact, he kept from causing anymore damage to Apacci. He scooped her into her arms and brought her to a nearby rooftop.

"Apacci!" Ichigo yelled as he set her down on a nearby rooftop. "Ichigo-sama...is that really you?" Apacci slowly wheezed out, forcing her hand to rise to Ichigo's cheek.

"Yeah" was all Ichigo could say after he took in her battered form. She was bleeding profusely from her sternum. The sound of Sonído filled the air behind him, looking back he saw the rest of his Fracción looking on with worry.

"I'm so sorry, Ichigo-sama" said Apacci, as tears started to pool in her eyes. "You have nothing to be sorry about, it is I who should be sorry, I left you alone" Ichigo explained as he softly gripped Apacci's hand. "Can you hold on for just a few more minutes?"

Apacci nodded. "Good" said Ichigo. He slowly got up and turned to face his leader _'or ex-leader now' _he thought. "You've made a grave mistake turning against me Aizen!" The respect he once had for Aizen was all lost and was replaced with pure hatred.

Ichigo's palm flew up towards Aizen. Blood red energy in the form of a large ball began to form in his hand. Just as he was about to fire, a small idea popped into his head. Inwardly smiling, Ichigo used Utsusemi. This allowed him to leave an image of himself that was just about to fire the Cero and appear behind Aizen.

Lifting Zangetsu from his back, Ichigo watched Aizen as he quickly looked to his Fracción before looking back to his after image. "Cero! Getsuga Tenshō" he yelled out from both positions.

Aizen was instantly engulfed in a massive explosion of bright blue and blood red colors with himself at the center.

Ichigo watched as Aizen disappeared in the thick cloud of smoke. He knew it wouldn't kill Aizen, but it would do some damage. Ichigo looked at his Fracción sitting on the roof. They were tending to Apacci's and their own wounds from battle.

Looking up at the sky, he vowed to himself . _'I will kill Aizen'_, As he looked back back to his Fracción, his features softened. _'Then we all can live together in peace.'_

Mila-rose watched as Ichigo shook his head and chuckle to himself before he flew into the smoke cloud that had engulfed Aizen. Returning her attention to Apacci, who was breathing heavily, she sunk to her knees, her hair covering her features.

Yoruichi bent down as well. Upon noticing Mila-rose's trembling shoulders, she wrapped an arm around her, "It's okay, Ichigo will definitely win" she assured her.

"Of course I know that!" Mila-rose retorted sharply, catching Yoruichi completely off guard. "I just want to be able to help. I can't face Aizen and I don't know how to help Apacci." she explained as she watched Yoruichi's shocked expression.

Short blasts of air pressure forced their attention to the two fighters, who were currently clashing back and forth in the air. Locking blades for another time, Aizen caught Ichigo completely off guard causing an explosion to engulf the pair in smoke as he chanted a Kido spell, which went unheard by Mila-rose and the others.

As Ichigo escaped the smoke cloud that had once held Aizen, he saw the horrid man currently whipping his head about in different directions, calling out for Ichigo. _'I guess I should give him what he's been asking for'_ Ichigo thought humorously. A a quick blast of spiritual pressure allowed his Sonído to place him right in front of Aizen.

The shock and confusion that was written on his Aizen's face was priceless. If only he had a camera to commemorate this beautiful moment. Ichigo planted his foot into Aizen's chest, sending him flying backwards.

Appearing above Aizen, who was still traveling through the air, Ichigo raised his fist, quickly bringing it down and crashing into Aizen's face. Creating a sizable crater, Aizen crashed into a rooftop. Ichigo unsheathed his smaller looking Zangetsu as he looked to Aizen with murderous eyes, "Akuma Honoo!" he shouted, as flames began to shoot forth from his blade sending them to engulf Aizen.

Ichigo watched as Aizen thrashed around, screaming in agony as the flames ate away at his skin. All of a sudden, three more figures took the same shape as Aizen and appeared next to the original, all screaming and flailing around. Ichigo narrowed his eyes. He became even more confused as the distorted voice of Aizen became multiple voices and turned more feminine.

Ichigo's face turned from confusion to horror. The figures that had once been Aizen, distorted and the figures of Ichigo's Fracción revealed themselves. "No...NO...NNNNOOOOOOO!" Ichigo shouted, rubbing his eyes franticly as he tried to rid himself of what he was seeing.

A crazed laugh sounded behind him froze Ichigo completely. Glancing over his shoulder he saw Aizen with the biggest smile plastered on his face. "To think you would kill your own Fracción, even I didn't see that one coming!" he exclaimed with amusement.

Ichigo looked back to his Fracción, who were now lifeless as the fire continued to consume their bodies. He sunk to his knees, '_I failed to protect them...I don't deserve to live_' he thought sadly as tears started to fall down his cheeks.

Intense pain formed in his chest. Looking down he saw a blade protruding from where his heart was. Blackness crept into his vision, slowly slipping into unconsciousness Ichigo wished that he was stronger so he could have prevented this.

Darkness was all he could see, but strangely he felt warm. Suddenly he took a large gasp of air and shot up into a sitting position. Breathing heavily, he found himself in his bed, trembling and covered in sweat, '_What the hell happened_?' he asked himself. He then noticed a pair of hands on his shoulders, looking up he saw the worried expression of Apacci.

"Are you okay, Ichigo!" Apacci asked as she rubbed his shoulders.

"How are you here? I saw you die!" Ichigo exclaimed, while he scratched his head furiously. Taking a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself down, he began to chuckle sadly "I must be going crazy."

Apacci gave Ichigo a confused expression, "What are you talking about, I'm not dead" she stated.

Ichigo explained what had happened during the battle for Karakura Town and how Aizen had started to betray the Arrancar, He also explained how he had killed them while under the effects of Aizen's Zanpakutō.

Apacci was getting annoyed and confused as to why Ichigo was acting this way, so she grabbed Ichigo's hand and brought it to her cheek. "See, I'm real or you wouldn't be able to touch me." she explained, relishing in his touch before a sharp pain broke her of such pleasantries. "Ouch! What the hell was that for!" Apacci yelled out as Ichigo gave her a slight pinch on her cheek.

"You're real?" Ichigo asked disbelievingly, which earned him a punch in the face.

"Of course I'm real you dumbass. That's what I've been trying to tell you!" Apacci yelled out in anger. Instantly she found herself in an embrace with Ichigo resting his head on her shoulder. She smirked, believing that Ichigo was finally falling for her. However, after feeling her shirt dampen slightly, and feeling his body shake, her smirk disappeared almost instantly. Not saying anything, she completed Ichigo's embrace by wrapping her arms around him too.

Ichigo squeezed a bit harder, but not enough to cause pain as he softly whispered out, "Thank God."

* * *

><p>(Karakura Town)<p>

Tōshirō stepped out of the Garganta that Ichigo had provided him and began to examine the area around him. He noted that he was near the bottom of a very high hill and began to trek his way to the top, realizing it was the very hill Ichigo had told him about.

Believing he had time, since Soul Society wasn't part of the living world, he decided to observe the scenery around him. '_The technological advancements in the living world are incredible_' Toshrio mused as he mentally compared the two worlds.

Upon hearing a familiar laugh, Tōshirō tucked himself in a side alleyway. Glancing over the shadow's his eye's widened as he found the source of the laughter, Kokichiro Takezoe. Takezoe was Tōshirō's seventh seat in the division, '_What is he doing here_' he mentally questioned.

Turning around, Tōshirō spotted a large ragged and torn blanket that had been stuffed into a dumpster. Throwing the cloth overs himself, he quickly darted out of the alleyway to reach his destination, but fell to the ground as he ran into something very hard. Looking up, though his face was still covered by the cloth, he could clearly make out that he had run into a group of men that were also from his division.

Cursing his luck, he jumped to his feet and began to run. "Hey asshole, watch where... HEY! That guy has captain's sword!" one man shouted, as his eyes widened upon seeing the sword attached to the figures hip.

"He's right! After him!" another man ordered.

Tōshirō began to run as fast as his Gigai could stand without ripping to shreds. Tōshirō wasn't fast enough as they easily caught up to him, and planted a foot into his back. Tōshirō crashed face first into the asphalt, but before he could try and make another move he was hoisted up by the back of his shirt.

"Where did you get that sword..." the mans voice trailed off as he recognized the face of the figure he had just put into the ground, "Captain?" he said disbelievingly.

Tōshirō said nothing as he pulled his sword from its sheath and sliced the man across his chest, making sure not to hit anything vital as he did. "That's not the captain! He wouldn't do such a thing, kill the imposter!" a man shouted.

Tōshirō tried to dodge all the strikes that were aimed at him, but failed as he was held back in power and movements due to his Gigai. Slowly but surely, Tōshirō managed to incapacitate the remaining men. Though he received many cuts and gashes across his body, he began to continue on his way towards the top of the hill.

Looking up, he saw a large sign that read "Kurosaki clinic", '_Good, I made it._' he thought tiredly. Stumbling through the gate and slowly wobbling to the entrance, Tōshirō slumped against the door.

Knocking on the door, he felt himself starting to lose consciousness. Just before he blacked out, he heard the faintest of footsteps getting louder.

* * *

><p>(Ichigo's Palace)<p>

Looking over Las Noches, Ichigo sat on the railing surrounding his balcony. He was silently mulling on how to deal with Nnoitra. On one hand he could try and reason with him, but due to his personality Nnoitra would probably never agree to such a thing. On the other hand, he could just kill Nnoitra and be done with the whole thing.

Ichigo was so into his thought process, he didn't notice the repeated knocks at his door, the door opening or the footsteps closing in on him. A tap on his should finally brought Ichigo out of his deep concentration. He turned around abruptly, which in turn caused a squeak of surprise from the one who had tapped him.

"Mila-rose?" Ichigo observed out loud.

"I'm surprised, you must have been deep in thought for me to be able to sneak up on you." she said, with a hint of concern.

"It's nothing." he said. After a few minutes of silence, he gave her a sideways glance and noticed she was leaning on the railing looking out across Las Noches, "So?" Ichigo questioned.

"So?" she repeated.

"Did you need something?" he asked.

"What, am I bothering you?" Mila-rose responded with a hurt filled voice.

"Not at all!" he quickly assured, "It's just you've never come to see me alone." he pointed out.

A small smirk graced her face, "Well that's true, I always came with others in case you might do something inappropriate to me." she replied with amusement.

"WHAT!" Ichigo shouted out as he began to flail his arms about in a dismissive manner. "I would never do...that." finishing in a lower voice as he saw Mila-rose begin to giggle. Even Ichigo let out a short chuckle.

Stifling her laughter she took a few deep breaths, "I know you wouldn't ever do something like that, but I'm glad that you're feeling better. You looked really upset the entire day, wanna talk about it?" Mila-rose offered.

Ichigo was silent for a few seconds as he contemplated telling Mila-rose about his nightmare. Looking over to her, he noticed her curious and slightly concerned stare. Taking a deep breath, he decided to open up to her. "I had a nightmare where Aizen had betrayed us and I killed you and the others while I was under some kind of illusion." he said. The lack of Aizen's title was something that Mila-rose noticed but chose not to voice her thoughts.

Feeling as if Ichigo had more to say she nodded and gestured for him to continue. "I felt so weak as I saw the life leave your eye's. I just wanted to give up after I had failed to protect those precious to me...again." he finished in a near inaudible voice.

Mila-rose tilted her head slightly as he finished. "What do you mean again?" she asked, but when his head jerked upwards to look at her face she saw the pleading look in his eyes that begged her not to continue questioning him.

"Sorry." she said. Though she didn't continue to pry, she still knew that Ichigo was thinking about that 'again' he had mentioned. Mila-rose darted throughout her mind for a solution to get Ichigo off his current train of thought.

"Ah...so." Mila-rose started nervously. "Oh! That's right, I had another question for you." she stated as Ichigo gave her a curious glance. "Remember when Aizen-sama asked you to choose your Fracción?" she asked.

Ichigo gave a nod, but became worried as Mila-rose's expression turned fearful. "Is something wrong Mila-rose?" he asked, completely forgetting his own despair and focusing all of his attention to her.

Mila-rose, on the other hand, was panicking. She had released Ichigo from his depression, but in turn brought her own down upon herself. The cause of this new feeling was the answer that might come out of Ichigo's mouth if she were to answer his question.

Through the despair that filled her body, a new sensation began to overtake it, curiosity. Steadying herself for what might come, she decided to continue. "There were many strong and fast hollows that were thrown into the pits. Much more than how powerful we were." Mila-rose explained as she paused for a second to think. "What I'm trying to ask is, why us?" she finished.

His answer was instant. "That's true, there were a ton of hollows that were better than you. I guess if I were to sum it all up, it would be that I pitied you three." '_Pitied_' she thought. With that one word her heart sank, even more so since it came out of the one who she respected and was greatly interested in.

Mila-rose wanted to run away right there. She could feel the tears that were threatening to spill out. Noticing that Ichigo was looking at her with a warm smile, she stifled her emotions and continued to listen.

"That's what I say to the rest of the Espada, but deep down when I saw you three, watching each others back, your attacks flowing together fluently, showed me that you carried a strong bond. Something that was forged over years of being together. You were like a family, and truthfully I wished to be apart of that." Ichigo confessed.

"If your wondering if I regret my decision, my answer is no. Choosing you four as my Fracción was the best thing I've ever done, and I wouldn't change it for the world." looking deep into Mila-rose's eyes as Ichigo answered her unasked question.

Her heart, which had been sinking its way down her body suddenly jumped skywards, only stopping when it caught in her throat. Mila-rose felt as if her spirit had disconnected from her body. She felt herself slowly inching forwards, closing the gap between them.

'_What is this feeling_' she thought as heat began to flood her body. Her heart now beating rapidly to the point that it might explode. When she realized her situation, she began to panic. '_AH! If he notices what my body's doing he might think I'm weird or something_!' she mentally cried out as she desperately tried to regain control of her body.

Looking to Ichigo, her resolve to stop her body from doing something irreversible crumbled as she saw that Ichigo was matching her moves, closing the distance in half the time.

Ichigo didn't understand why, but ever since he had that nightmare he found himself looking at his Fracción differently. He noticed how beautiful they were, and how they had genuinely cared for him, not because he was the Primera, but because it was him.

Mere inches were separating them as a loud cough broke them both of their trance. Quickly snapping their heads towards the noise, they saw an irritated Apacci and an impassive Tesra. Apacci's voice quivered with anger as she reported to Ichigo, "Ichigo-sama, Tesra here would like to talk with you."

Ichigo nodded dumbly, as he walked to Tesra and lead him to the living room. As the duo left, Mila-rose stomped towards Apacci, "What the hell is your problem?" she shouted.

"There's no way I'm going to let you pull a fast one on me and take Ichigo-sama for yourself. He's _**mine!**_" Apacci warned, as she turned heel and left the room with an air of confidence around her.

* * *

><p>(Karakura Town)<p>

Slowly opening his eyes, Tōshirō noted that he was no longer outside. He was now on a bed with the morning light shining through the window perched above the bed.

He tried to sit up but instantly collapsed back to the bed due to his stiff and sore body. He took some deep breaths as he willed the pain to stop. As the pain subsided he slowly turned his head to observe his surroundings, a single window and a large wooden door coupled with a few pictures of scenery made up the small white room.

All was quiet until a soft knock sounded behind the door. It slowly swung inwards revealing a small girl with short sandy blond hair and dark brown eyes. Before he could say anything, her eyes widened before bolting out of the room.

"Ack! Yuzu-chan where are you taking me?" asked a deep voice, as footsteps were steadily getting louder.

The short blond haired girl returned dragging a tall man with spiky black hair, brown eyes and short stubble covering the lower portion of his face. "Look daddy, he's awake!" the girl exclaimed with great excitement.

"It seems he has" agreed the man, as he began to observe Tōshirō, "What is your name little boy?" the man asked with a very friendly tone.

Tōshirō's eyebrow began to twitch slightly due to the man thinking he was a mere child. "My name is Tōshirō Hitsugaya." he replied with an emotionless tone despite how annoyed he was, but noted how the man's eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

"Boy, you were lucky to had shown up when you did. Any longer and you would've bled out." the man stated with a bright smile. "Do you mind telling me what happened to you?" he asked while reaching behind his back. This made Tōshirō nervous, at least until the man revealed a lollipop in his hand that was behind him, "I'll give you a lollipop!" the man said enthusiastically.

_'There's no way in hell I'm going to deal with this!'_ Tōshirō proclaimed. He looked the man dead in the eyes. "You're Isshin Kurosaki, yes?" he asked though he already got his answer when the man's smile instantly disappeared.

Putting down the lollipop, Isshin's stare never left Tōshirō's eyes, "Yuzu-chan, please go watch TV with Karin." he said in a very serious voice. Yuzu looked back between Isshin and Tōshirō before leaving and closing the door behind her.

Isshin walked closer to Tōshirō, now looming over him, "Choose your next words carefully, as they might be your last, Captain Hitsugaya...How do you know me." he stated.

Tōshirō's eye's widened considerably, "Wha...how do you know?" he asked.

"I know all about you and Soul Society, now answer the question." Isshin commanded

"...Your son told me" Tōshirō replied, and was instantly lifted out of the bed by his neck before being slammed into the wall.

"Don't you dare!" Isshin shouted.

Gasping as the pain coursed throughout his body he decided to go against Ichigo's request. "Kurosaki-san, I was told not to reveal this information to you, but I feel you have the right to know. Your son Ichigo Kurosaki is alive." Tōshirō said.

"Your son transformed into a hollow right?" he asked, seeing Isshin's shocked face, he continued. "The traitor, Aizen, has found your son and transformed him into an Arrancar and now has him serving in his army." Tōshirō finished.

Isshin couldn't believe what he was hearing. The thing that he wished so much not to happen, happened. "How do you know all of this?" Isshin asked.

"Ichigo was sent to Soul Society to capture a certain Shinigami, and we clashed blades. Instead of killing me he sparred my life, and asked me to watch over you until he could see you again." Tōshirō replied.

Isshin looked at him with confusion, "He remembers me?" he questioned with hope filling his voice.

Tōshirō nodded, "He will go against Aizen, whether he knows that or not has yet to be determined."

* * *

><p>(Hueco Mundo)<p>

Nnoitra was slowly walking towards his palace, his hands stuffed in his pockets. "Bastard telling me to stay away from that piece of shit's Fracción. Does he know where we are, there's nothing else to do here!" he shouted with great frustration.

As he entered his palace he noticed something was off. First his Fracción Tesra didn't greet him as usual whenever he entered his palace, and the fireplace was lit.

"Ah Nnoitra, I'm so glad you could join us." a voice sounded above him. Looking towards the source of the voice, he saw Ichigo leaning on the second floor banister with a sinister smirk on his face.

"Where's Tesra?" asked Nnoitra. The hint of anger in his voice didn't go unnoticed by Ichigo.

Though it didn't seem possible, Ichigo's smirk grew to the point that it looked like his face would split in two at any moment. "Oh you mean this guy?" he replied with amusement as he hoisted a figure into the air. The short blond hair was a dead giveaway as to the identity of the figure. Ichigo then tossed Tesra at Nnoitra's feet. Now that he could see his Fracción closer, he noticed Tesra was unmoving and blood stains on the back of his clothes.

"Your fight is with me Kurosaki." Nnoitra spat out in a deathly cold tone.

Ichigo chuckled. "I know that, I just thought I'd have a little, how did you put it?... Fun with your Fracción?" he retorted. Vaulting over the banister, Ichigo landed a few feet in front of Nnoitra, "I think I went a little overboard though." Ichigo mused aloud as he looked down at Tesra. Looking back to Nnoitra he set his smirk back in place, "I told you, didn't I? If you ever touched them again I would kill you, remember?" Ichigo asked.

"Fine, if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get. I'll show everyone how weak you actually are after I bring them your head!" Nnoitra proclaimed as he charged Ichigo with his ax above him. Bringing down his ax onto Ichigo's head, Nnoitra realized Ichigo still hadn't brought out his own Zanpakutō.

Nnoitra's eye widened in shock as Ichigo's hand shot up to grabbed his ax at the last second, stopping the blade instantly without the slightest hint of effort.

Ichigo looked at him blankly as he reached for his own Zanpakutō. Quickly bringing Zangetsu down upon Nnoitra, causing a sizable gash to appear diagonally across his chest. "Come on Nnoitra, I thought you had the toughest Hierro out of the Espada." Ichigo stated.

Stumbling backwards as he clutched his chest in pain, "Idiot, that was just a lucky hit, no one can cut me, especially you!" he exclaimed. Nnoitra's signature smirk set in place as he charged Ichigo again.

Clashing again and again, Ichigo slowly pushed Nnoitra backwards out of his own palace.

After the two combatants left the room, the supposed corpse of Tesra began to move ever so slightly. "Ugh, did he really have to go that far to trick Nnoitra-sama?" Tesra complained as he pushed himself up.

Looking to where the two fighters had been, he formed a concerned expression on his face, "I hope you know what you're doing Kurosaki-sama." he prayed as he calmly followed the two fighters, while keeping enough distance to keep up the facade.

* * *

><p>A.N. : Those that are wondering, Akuma Honoo = Devil's Flame. I hope the Mila-rose scene didn't seem cheesy or lacking in anyway to make her actions unjustifiable. Though I'm really glad how the Apacci and Ichigo moment turned out, and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.<p>

**To all those that read my story and were kind enough to take time to leave a comment : Thank you very much.**

**Soaring Crow Ver2.0 : Do not worry, come hell or high water, I will finish this story. Sorry but no off pairings in this story.**

**Madman Tobz : I disagree with you on Grimmjow's OOC'ness, to me it feels right as Ichigo and Grimmjow share similar personalities. But I do agree with you about Ichigo in a way, as Ichigo became a hollow I wanted him to take on some of the personality of Hollow Ichigo, but I feel that I haven't grasped his new personality as of yet.**

**Lightningblade49 : Sorry to stomp on anyone's parade but I won't be adding any additional pairings, a hint would be the most I do. I would absolutely love to add Nel and many others to the harem. But due to my lack of experience in story creation and execution I have little confidence in my abilities to differentiate between several girls at once, while keeping it interesting and believable. Even now it's difficult trying to find alternate ways for the current harem girls to get their own unique experience with Ichigo.**

**Please keep the reviews coming, I really enjoy seeing readers telling me they liked my story. But remember this is my first story, so please if I mess up let me know what I did wrong so that I can fix it in the future.**


	8. Purpose of Living

Chapter seven : P.S. Live to Win

* * *

><p>(Hecuo Mundo)<p>

Tesra was nervously walking to where the combatants had settled down to continue their fight. Though he couldn't see the duo fighting, he could definitely feel them as blasts of wind pushed against him when Ichigo and Nnoitra clashed swords.

Confusion overtook nervousness within Tesra as Nnoitra came into view, but Ichigo was no where to be found. Tesra's confusion quickly vanished as he saw Ichigo for a split second when he clashed against Nnoitra.

Ichigo had apparently sheathed his Zanpaktou when they had reached a safe area to fight. '_Foolish_', Tesra mentally berated the Primera, for his master was not to be taken lightly.

Ichigo raised his forearm to block Nnoitra's horizontal swing that could have very well taken his head if he were of lesser power. Ichigo didn't have to block. Nnoitra's attack patterns were painfully easy to read, and allowed him to halt the fight for a few brief seconds.

"Nnoitra this needs to stop." Ichigo stated

"Fuck-off Primera! I will have you're head at the end of this fight!" Nnoitra spat back.

Wriggling his ax from Ichigo's clutches, Nnoitra pushed himself backwards to allow himself a quick breather. He didn't even make it a few feet before Ichigo clutched his ax again.

"Putting forth so much effort to kill me, why?" Ichigo questioned, though he already knew the answer. What would follow will be crucial to stop the fight.

Nnoitra bored holes into Ichigo's face with his eyes. "Do you understand the pain of losing someone. It's what I constantly think about when I'm not around my fraccion." Ichigo continued.

Nnoitra's shoulders visibly slackened which made Ichigo smile. Finally, Nnoitra was willing to listen. Ichigo released Nnoitra's sword and relaxed his stance, a mistake he would soon regret.

As soon as Ichigo relaxed, Nnoitra smashed his fist into his unsuspecting opponent, causing him to crash into a dune. Nnoitra began to laugh maniacally, "You preach to me about understanding? What do you know of the pain and suffering hollows go through, and you expect me to listen to the one who drew first blood?"

Ichigo pulled himself from his selfmade crater in the sand. Reaching up to his jaw, he felt a small bump already forming. A hiss escaped his lips as he brushed over the center of the bruise. Casting a glance towards Nnoitra, he found him to be grinning triumphantly.

"You're fraccion lives Nnoitra, I never harmed him. I thought you would have been able to sen-" Ichigo 's explanation was cut off in order to dodge the lightning fast attacks of Nnoitra's ax.

Ichigo grabbed Nnoitra's ax, pulling himself inwards almost like a ball. Ichigo used his momentum to lift Nnoitra above himself. Planting his feet into his chest, Ichigo pushed upwards, sending Nnoitra flying behind him.

Pulling Zangetsu from his back, Ichigo put the tiniest amount of spiritual energy that he could muster into the blade as not to kill Nnoitra. "Getsuga Ten-" he was cut off by the massive pain that suddenly coursed throughout his body.

Nnoitra was startled by the bloodcurdling scream that sounded behind him, turning around he saw Ichigo clutching his head in pain. The other thing that caught his eye were the arcs of electricity that were surrounding Ichigo.

Smirk set back in place, Nnoitra rocketed towards Ichigo and delivered a bone-shattering roundhouse to his head.

Not being able to counter the pain and Nnoitra's attack, Ichigo did the only thing one could do in that situation, let it happen. He was almost glad that he couldn't feel Nnoitra's kick, as it probably broke his jaw, key word almost.

Ichigo, unable to defend himself was engulfed by Nnoitra's attacks. He tried to will the pain away but it was no use. _'Does this have something to do with Zangetsu?'_ he idly wondered as he did his best to protect himself.

The only thing keeping him from being cut deeply or worse was his incredibly strong hierro. As he tumbled across the sand from Nnoitra's latest blow, he could sense a rise in spiritual pressure. Coming to a stop, he was able to see that Nnoitra was charging up a vibrant yellow cero. Ichigo was about to curse his luck when a sudden warmth filled his body and the pain subsided.

The pain disappeared in the nick of time as he rolled out of the way from the oncoming cero. Ichigo sped towards Nnoitra with unfathomable speed. Nnoitra didn't realize what happened until he found himself flying upwards into the air.

Appearing just above Nnoitra, Ichigo delivered a swift drop kick to his head. Ichigo's kick was so fast, that Nnoitra was not able to dodge in time and therefore sent him rocketing towards the sand.

Nnoitra got up very slowly. He began to sway more and more with each passing second. Ichigo released a portion of his Spiritual pressure directly onto Nnoitra. The intended effect was immediate.

Nnoitra collapsed to his knees. He barely kept himself from slamming face first into the sand by propping himself up with his hands. No longer did he have the strength to stand. Breathing heavily Nnoitra looked up expecting to see Ichigo getting ready to kill him, but all he saw was Ichigo crouching down on the balls of his feet right in front of him.

'_bet that asshole is looking real smug about his win_' Nnoitra thought angrily. But that anger almost vanished as Ichigo once again surprised him. There was no hint of smugness, or even pity in Ichigo's expression, it was one of understanding.

"I understand how you feel when people look down on you." Ichigo said.

Nnoitra spat in his face. "Bullshit you're the Primera, you know nothing of what I've been through, you've never felt the pain of pity!" Nnoitra exclaimed.

Wiping his face off, Ichigo explained, "That's where you're wrong. I remember my time as a human, people hated me for being different. I was picked on, bullied and beaten to a pulp throughout my life. Everywhere I went, there would be one more person looking down on me like they were better. It pissed me off how I was treated, so you know what I did?"

Without waiting for an answer, Ichigo immediately continued, "I got stronger, so I couldn't be beat down by bullies, and I studied to my fullest so my teachers wouldn't discriminate against me anymore." Ichigo finished.

Nnoitra looked at Ichigo with a gaping mouth, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had always thought Ichigo as someone that didn't have to fight tooth and nail for every step they took, and still came out on top.

"Finish it." Nnoitra demanded.

"No." Ichigo retorted.

"Then whats the point in all this? Is it to supposedly teach me a lesson to leave your fraccion alone? That you're better, faster, and stronger then me? What the hell do you want!" Nnoitra yelled out.

Ichigo looked him dead in the eye, "I want you to get stronger with me, so that no one will ever look down upon us again. Along with leaving my fraccion alone once and for all." Ichigo proclaimed.

Nnoitra began to cackle maniacally, "You expect me to just stop, and join you just like that? Even after killing my own fraccion, who had nothing to do with it?" he questioned Ichigo like he was crazy.

Ichigo's eyebrow shot upwards, giving Nnoitra a quizzical stare, "Killed your fraccion? Did you not hear what I said earlier he's right there." Ichigo stated as he spun his head around to look behind himself.

Nnoitra leaned to the side to look behind Ichigo and sure enough there was Tesra standing there with a solemn look on his face. "W-What? You were dead, I saw it with my own eyes!" Nnoitra exclaimed, and Tesra visibly flinched and took a step back.

Bowing deeply Tesra explained himself, "I'm very sorry Nnoitra-sama! Kurosaki-sama here and I thought it would be best to become friends and stop this needless fighting between allies". Tesra was amazed by his master lasting as long as he did. To him, Ichigo's movements were untraceable, and yet Nnoitra was holding up and even getting in a few hits here and there.

Nnoitra looked back to Ichigo, "I want everyone here to become friends. Together we can overcome anything put in our path. If we do not trust each other we would be defeated by the weakest of enemies." Ichigo explained.

Picking himself off the ground Nnoitra strode towards Tesra, only to stop next to Ichigo. "That way of thinking will get you killed one day." Nnoitra stated, before continuing to Tesra. Tesra looked up as his master now loomed over him, "You little shit, what did you think you were doing!" Nnoitra shouted. He began to repeatedly smack a now fleeing Tesra who was covering his head from the blows, shouting that he was sorry.

Ichigo just watched the comical chase happen before his eyes, a smirk forming on his face. Nodding to himself, Ichigo stretched out and began walking back to his palace, happy over the outcome between him and Nnoitra. Though he made a mental note to figure out just what was going on with Zangetsu to cause him such great pain.

* * *

><p>(Ichigo's Palace)<p>

Opening the large double doors to his palace, Ichigo saw Sung-sun sitting on the couch reading an unknown book as he was to far away to see the title. "Hey Sung-sun." he called out with a wave. Sung-sun calmly looked to where the voice originated from. As her eyes fell on him, he noticed them widen for a split second before she returned the wave with a warm smile.

'_Whoa_' Ichigo thought as he noted how beautiful Sung-sun looked when she smiled like that. His smile grew subconsciously as they continued to stare into each others eyes. A hint of pink began to color her cheeks, and it was a wonder how she didn't get whiplash considering how fast she turned her attention back to the book in her hands.

Ichigo let out a quiet chuckle as he watched her try her best to keep her attention on the book she had been reading. He still remembered her confession back in Soul Society, and he still had yet to reply to her. His lack of a response was because he didn't think the feeling in his chest was love when he saw her, it was more like an interest. He also believed that what she felt towards him wasn't love either, just a crush, since they only had a few things in common and he'd only known her for a few weeks.

Seeing movement off to his right, he turned his attention to it. His eyebrow began to twitch at record speeds. There was Yoruichi, standing at the top of the stairs in nothing but an oversized white sweater that just barely covered her lower regions. Upon noticing his attention was now on her, Yoruichi slowly started her decent.

Her agonizing pace down the stairs would have brought any lesser man to his knees. She swayed her hips back and forth, while putting enough force into each step to make her extremely generous bust bounce.

Though Ichigo stood proud and tall, he couldn't help himself from falling under her spell. He was hypnotized by the beauty that she so elegantly exuded, even while only wearing a sweater. Before Ichigo knew it, Yoruichi was right in front of him.

A mischievous smirk graced her face as she leaned in to the point where their noses almost touched. "See something you like?" she asked seductively. An audible gulp resounded from his throat. Ichigo tried his best to keep his eye's from wandering, but alas his line of site dipped lower and lower. Yoruichi's curves were akin to a goddess, and the sweater she wore made it all the more sexier.

Ichigo felt her arms wrap around his neck, and a slight pull from Yoruichi molded their bodies together. Ichigo forced himself to concentrate his gaze on her face. In his peripheral vision he could just make out her bust heaving out of the top of her sweater as Yoruichi pulled herself closer.

'_This is bad_!' he mentally shouted. He tried to find a way to get himself out of the situation that he was currently in. "W-What are you d-doing?" he stuttered out as he felt his body begin to heat up, most notably his face.

She slowly trailed a finger down his chest. "Well since you took care of that mean ol' Nnoitra, I thought a reward was in order." Yoruichi explained, while putting great emphasis on reward. After she completed her explanation Ichigo slumped to the floor. He had passed out.

Yoruichi looked at the lifeless form of Ichigo, examining the effectiveness of her teasing and gaining a proud smirk.

Sung-sun set down her book and went to stand over Ichigo as Yoruichi happily walked back to her room. Letting out a sigh, Sung-sun kneeled down and propped Ichigo against her shoulder and made her way back to the couch.

(Minutes later)

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes, but noticed two things were different. One, he wasn't on the floor anymore, and second, he felt warm. "You're awake" Sung-sun observed as she momentarily looked up from her book.

Noticing that he was now on the couch and he was covered with a blanket, Ichigo pulled himself into a sitting position that placed him exactly opposite of where Sung-sun was sitting with a roaring fire behind her. "Ugh, what happened?" he asked, as he looked around the room.

"You passed out and I brought you to the couch." Sung-sun replied

Looking to Sung-sun, he noticed her elegance. So neat and proper, but something lingered beneath it. She was beautiful. How had he never noticed it before. He'd never realized. He caught himself taking in her form with his eyes, just as his heartbeat began to quicken. "T-Thanks a lot..." his voice trailed off as he noticed the book in her hands, "Macbeth!" he shouted.

She turned the book over to look at the cover, before giving him a quizzical stare, "You know of it?" she asked.

Ichigo nodded his head furiously, "Of course I know it, I love Shakespeare's works, Macbeth especially." he said with excitement.

Sung-sun's eyes lit up. 'I_chigo, you are just filled with surprises_.' she mused, before diving straight into conversation about Shakespeare's works. They talked about their favorite parts, and even had a few debates as to what he was trying to convey in each story. Before they knew it a few hours had gone by, and they were now sitting quite close to each other.

Sung-sun gazed at Ichigo as he immersed himself into the book she had been reading. She felt warm whenever he was around and she loved it. Unknowingly inching closer to his face, she continued fantasizing about him.

"Hey Sun-" Ichigo started, as he turned his head to ask her a question. The extremely short distance between their faces caused Ichigo to forget whatever he was about to say. Sung-sun used Ichigo's momentary lapse in brain function to close the distance between them. Wrapping an arm around him, while taking a fist full of his orange hair, Sung-sun buried her face into the crook of his neck.

"Wai- What?" Ichigo asked as his arms twitched at his side, unsure of what to do with them, his face reddening at a rapid pace.

"Ichigo-" she whispered in his ear. A slight discomfort in her side halted what she had to say. Sung-sun mentally patted herself on the back as she swung her leg over Ichigo's lap to straddle him and relieve the irritation of her previous position.

To say Ichigo's face made strawberries pale in comparison was a massive understatement. His eyes widened and his mouth became dry. Sung-sun pulled away slightly to look Ichigo in the eyes. She had to get him to realize she was serious.

"I love you, I've never felt this way towards anyone else." she said with sincerity.

Ichigo looked at her and almost as if she knew what he was about to say, Sung-sun placed both hands on the sides of Ichigo's face and pulled his head down and buried his face into her chest.

"Listen...This is what happens to me whenever you're around. Without you I feel cold." she explained as she continued to hold him tight.

If Ichigo was to describe what he was hearing at that moment he would choose a jackhammer. Ichigo gently pulled his head back, and was lost on how vulnerable she looked, instantly he fell into her trance. He watched as her face contorted into sadness, then to one of confusion at the intensity with which he was staring at her.

Ichigo cupped her face and held his gaze upon her face. His eyes carefully examined every inch of it. Stopping at her eyes, her beautiful lavender colored eyes, he lingered for a few seconds before resting his gaze on her lips.

Using his thumbs, he awkwardly rubbed her bottom lip as he began to wet his own. Ichigo slowly changed his focus from her supple lips to Sung-sun's eyes. They were wide, as if she wasn't expecting this. Ichigo felt an underlying excitement that sent shivers up and down his spine.

Ichigo pulled their faces closer as he pressed his lips to hers. He instantly felt Sung-sun collapse into him. "I..ch..igo" Sung-sun moaned into the kiss. Ichigo pulled away slightly and gazed into her eyes once more as if looking for assurance that this is what she really wanted.

Sung-sun smiled, Ichigo was to kind for his own good. Grabbing a fistful of Ichigo's hair, Sung-sun plunged back into the kiss. Ichigo prayed that he was doing this right as he trailed his tongue across her bottom lip. His tongue paced back and forth, impatiently awaiting entrance. As soon as Sung-sun parted her lips, she found Ichigo's tongue exploring every nook and cranny of her mouth.

Tasting a hint of apples as he explored her mouth, he found himself wanting to taste more. Moving his hands from her face, Ichigo pulled against her head, allowing him to dive deeper into her mouth as he rubbed her back with his other hand. Ichigo retreated into his own mouth as Sung-sun fought back for dominance, but Ichigo was not one to give up as he slid his hands down her sides before resting them on her ass.

Sung-sun gasped as Ichigo squeezed allowing him entrance again. Ichigo began circling and occasionally flicking her tongue with his own. After what seemed like an endless battle they pulled away to allow themselves much needed air. Ichigo took in Sung-sun's euphoric expression, it was beautiful, but suddenly his eyes widened upon realizing what he had just done, _'What the hell did I just do!'_ he mentally screamed.

Suddenly a loud crash broke his train of thought. Looking towards the noise, they saw Apacci and Mila-rose burst through the doors while yelling at each other. Ichigo pulled Sung-sun off him before getting up and walked to the duo, who looked like they were about to kill each other.

Before Ichigo could ask what the problem was, Apacci and Mila-rose started going at it. Hair pulling, biting, and a few punches summed up the fight. Ichigo began to reach towards them to break up the fight, but let out a yelp as he too was pulled into the fight.

Sung-sun let out a sigh, annoyed by the interruption of the intimate moment she and Ichigo were sharing. She slowly made her way back to her room.

The trio now looking like a oversized dust ball were now scurrying across the living room floor. Legs, feet, and Ichigo's head gasping for air could be seen at the edges.

Since they couldn't see where they were going, they slammed into the wall, which caused them to end up in an awkward position.

Ichigo stood up and sent an intense glare to both Mila-rose and Apacci, "What the hell is going on between you two?" he demanded

They just hid their heads in response, "Answer me." he demanded in a deathly cold tone.

Both of them shot each other a glance before Mila-rose sighed, "We were...fighting over something." she explained.

"What were you fighting over?" he asked in a less angry tone.

Apacci and Mila-rose stayed quiet, intent on not revealing what they were fighting over.

After a few minutes of silence, Ichigo crouched down to their level. "You guys aren't little kids anymore. You need to learn and share things with others." he said.

They looked at him like he had grown a third head. "You expect us to share yo-" Apacci started only to be cut off by Mila-rose's hand that covered her mouth.

"It's nothing!" Mila-rose assured hurriedly.

Ichigo gave them a curious stare before shrugging his shoulders. "Anyways, you need to stop fighting all the time." he almost ordered.

A knock at the door grabbed his attention. Opening the door revealed a grinning Gin. "Boss man wants ta see ya." he stated just before Shunpoing away. Letting out an irritated sigh, Ichigo too left in a boom of Sonido to see what Aizen wanted him for.

"Can you believe him?" Apacci shouted, looking to Mila-rose for agreement, but became confused upon seeing the thoughtful expression written on her face.

Mila-rose looked to Apacci out of the corner of her eye, "You know it's not a bad idea." she said.

Wide eyes and gaping mouth were Apacci's response to Mila-rose's statement, "Oh come on Apacci! Lets face it, all the guys here are either war crazed maniacs or freaks. Ichigo is nothing like them, he cares for us and he's enjoyable to be around." Mila-rose pointed out.

'_She has a point_' thought Apacci as she pondered the idea of sharing Ichigo. A smirk set in place as she gave her answer, "Ok, I'll share him with you".

Mirroring Apacci's expression, Mila-rose held out her hand, "Great...Hey wait a minute, what do you mean you'll share him?" she asked with narrowed eyes.

"Oh please Mila-rose, we both know you never stood a chance with him, you should be happy I'm so kind to share him." Apacci answered.

Mila-rose took a few deep breaths before getting up and walking away, leaving a stunned Apacci. Taking a quick glance over her shoulder Mila-rose announced, "Just like Ichigo said, were not little kids anymore. If we truly want to be with him the fighting has to stop".

* * *

><p>(Meeting Hall)<p>

Opening the doors to the meeting hall, Ichigo immediately felt the cold, sharp blade of Tosen's sword. "You are a disgrace to Aizen-sama. When he gives you an order you do not disobey." Tosen stated, anger evident in his voice.

"It is quite alright Tosen-san, as Kurosaki-san here did keep Nnoitra alive. Though I will not tolerate such insubordination again, is that understood?" Aizen asked kindly enough, though the killing intent flowing from him was an entirely different story.

Ichigo bowed, "Yes Aizen-sama. I was just acting in a way that would benefit the Espada as a whole. If Nnoitra were to continue as he pleased, he would lose the respect and trust the others have in him; therefore, making it a unneeded handicap in the war to come. It will never happen again." Ichigo responded.

Aizen smiled, "Good. Now, since I cannot let you off with a warning least the Espada would think I'm too soft a leader, you are to locate a Vasto Lorde ranked hollow within the week. If you cannot find one I will be forced to raise my hand against you." he ordered.

"I understand. I will not fail you Aizen-sama." Ichigo said as he bowed once more before exiting the meeting hall.

Tosen leaned down to Aizen, "Aizen-sama, why didn't you just punish him now. We've been searching for other Vasto Lorde hollows for the past six months and we only found four. It's going to be impossible for him to find one in such a short time span." he stated.

"Have faith in him, as he's the only one so far whose caused me to change my plans." Aizen reassured.

* * *

><p>(Hueco Mundo)<p>

Ichigo and Yoruichi were quickly speeding through the desert on the search for a Vasto Lorde ranked hollow. Days before Ichigo had informed his fraccion of his mission and declared Yoruichi to accompany him as punishment for the teasing earlier.

Now this was more like punishment for him caused by a crime he never committed. So far, every day has been one heart attack after another. Whether it was near nakedness, the rubbing of certain mountains upon his person or sexual innuendos whispered in his ear. There was no escaping Yoruichi's play for him.

They both stopped to give a quick survey of the area and a rest, he stole a quick glance in her direction, and still wondered if this was worse for her or him. His mind wandered back to his kiss with Sung-sun, a frown marked his face, "Don't worry we'll find one!" Yoruichi cheered upon noticing his expression.

_'That's not what I'm worried about.'_ Ichigo mentally responded, as he pondered what she might think of him if she knew. He felt the closest with her, taking a deep breath Ichigo decided, to hell with it he needed to come clean.

"Hey Yoruichi, there's something I need to tell you." Ichigo called out.

Just as the words left his mouth a pressure slammed against him, almost like it was trying to flatten him. Though a quick burst of his own spiritual pressure subsided it and allowed Yoruichi a much needed breath. Both nodding to each other, they sped off in the direction where the pressure originated.

(Moments later)

The scene before them was confusing to say the least. Ichigo and Yoruichi came upon a blond near-humanoid shark-like hollow surrounded by hundreds of hollows that strangely resembled the former hollow forms of Apacci, Mila-rose and Sung-sun.

The trio were obviously real as their attacks came into contact with the shark-like hollow, yet their spiritual pressure was non-existential, almost as if they were an illusion of sorts. On top of that, the blond shark-like hollow was only dodging and blocking blows. Despite the huge openings in the trio's defenses, the shark-like hollow never attacked.

Yoruichi stood up with a frown. "Aizen-sama will not be pleased with this hollow. While she is a vasto lorde, it seems she has lost the will to fight." she said.

Ichigo yanked her back down. "Look closer. She wants to attack, but for some reason she is unable to bring herself to harm those hollows." he declared.

As they watched the shark hollow dodge and block the numerous blows against her, Ichigo noticed a small amount of spiritual pressure lurking behind the blond hollow.

He left in a quick burst of Sonido, appearing in front of a now shocked shark-like hollow. They were so close their noses were almost touching. Ichigo quickly locked her in place with one arm and lifted the other to be level with their necks, just in time to block a horizontal strike from a sword-like appendage.

Her eyes widened at the sound of the sword colliding against Ichigo's arm. She slowly turned her head and a small gasp was released upon seeing Ichigo's unscathed arm holding back a blade no farther than a few inches away from their necks.

"You ok?" Ichigo asked politely, to which she nodded, "Good." he stated as he focused all of his spiritual pressure on the hollow that attacked them, completely obliterating it in the process.

Ichigo turned from the shark-like hollow to Yoruichi and gave her a smile as he collapsed and passed out falling into the sand.

* * *

><p>(Ichigo's Mindscape)<p>

Ichigo woke to the soft whistle of air passing by his ears, '_Cold. How long have I been out for_?' he thought. As he opened his eyes he noticed it was completely dark, although as he lifted his hand. a light coming from his left revealed his palm.

Getting up, he dusted himself off before walking towards the source of light. The light not only was getting bigger but also brighter, to the point he had to shield his eyes. As he reached the source, the white light faded away, being replaced by bright blue sky.

Ichigo took a few seconds to observe his new surroundings. He was perched high on a mountain where the cave he had come out of was located. The cave was overlooking a vast forest that spread outwards as far as he could see.

"Where the hell am I?" Ichigo questioned aloud.

"I believe I can answer that." replied a feminine voice from behind him.

He whirled around and his eyes narrowed at the woman in front of him. She was young, looking to be around mid-twenties, with lightly tanned skin and a lean figure. She had shoulder length teal hair that had a slight spikiness to it. However, what got his attention the most was her gold reptilian eyes. The looked as if they could pierce through his very soul. She wore a long, orange qipao with teal accents, complete with slits riding up both sides of her legs, allowing her a greater range of movement.

"Who are you?" he asked.

She shook her head slightly. "I'm sorry but I cannot tell you, Ichigo." she replied. "But to answer you're previous question you are currently inside your mind scape."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed even further as he hand reached to grab Zangetsu, "Why the hell can't you tell me your name. It's only fair since you know me and this is nothing what my mind scape looks like." he stated as he let his arm sweep across the landscape.

"Calm down Ichigo. I cannot keep you here for very long lest we want the Hōgyoku to discover me. This is indeed your mind scape or should I say what it used to be." she said with a thoughtful expression.

As he tilted his head in confusion, she waved her hand in a dismissive manner. "I will explain later. I am not strong enough right now and if you were to hear my name I wouldn't be able to beat Hōgyoku." she said.

Ichigo stiffened, his mouth slacked and his eyes widened in realization. "You're a Zanpaktou?" he said more as a statement than an actual question.

She nodded. "I was not originally your Zanpaktou like Zangetsu was. I was you mother's Zanpaktou." she proclaimed.

She frowned as Ichigo gave her an doubtful expression. "My mother was no Shinigami. Maybe my father due to the spiritual pressure coming off him." Ichigo stated.

"You are correct on both parts, but did you think that your mother's body could handle giving birth to someone such as yourself with such high spiritual pressure?" she asked rhetorically already knowing the answer.

"Your father infused Misaki's body with his own spiritual energy so that she could survive the pregnancy and in turn created me."

She watched Ichigo tap a finger to his chin. '_He's so cute when he's thinking hard_' she happily thought to herself. The smile that she unconsciously formed on her face caught Ichigo's attention. It was the exact same smile that his mother gave him every time they were together.

The love and warmth behind this new woman's smile showed him that she was indeed from his mother. "After your birth, Isshin stopped infusing your mother with his energy, causing me to weaken and never fully awaken. Nine years ago, by the riverside I watched helplessly as you ran to save that girl, not knowing what it actually was. Misaki's last wish was for you to live, and unknowingly transferred me into you." she explained.

Ichigo's face drooped considerably at the last memory he had with his mother, but his face snapped up in shock as he felt himself being pulled into a hug.

"She loved you very much Ichigo and she wouldn't want you to blame yourself. I promise you I will answer all of your questions later, but now it's time for you to go." she said as she released him while giving him a warm smile.

Returning the gesture, Ichigo felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. As blackness began to creep into his vision and the familiar pulling sensation coming from his back, he said his goodbyes and thanks.

Just before he was pulled from his mind scape he heard her speak once more. "Know this, I'm here to help free Zangetsu. Be ready when the time comes." she explained.

* * *

><p>(Hecuo Mundo)<p>

Opening his eyes revealed the familiar blue sky above him and the feeling of the warm sand made him realize that he was indeed back in Hueco Mundo.

Suddenly he was tackled by an unknown object, but upon seeing the luscious purple that was now draped over him, he knew exactly what it was.

Pulling herself upright she gave Ichigo a worrisome stare. "Ichigo what happened to you, are you ok?" she asked hurriedly as if every second counted.

Ichigo sat up and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Yoruichi. I'm fine." he assured. She gave him a disbelieving look but relented in anymore prying.

"So where is that hollow we found?" he asked while looking around searching for her.

"She's right over there." Yoruichi replied as she pointed a finger at the hollow they had saved. "Her name is Tia Harribel. She is a vasto lorde ranked hollow." she said, but suddenly held up a finger at Ichigo's happy expression.

As her smirk set in place, barely able to contain her own excitement, she continued as if she were telling a huge secret about someone famous. "Oh, but it gets better. It turns out she had three adjucas ranked hollows following her, but they disappeared one day. The hollows took the form of a doe, lion, and a snake...Sound like anyone we know?" she finished with a knowing grin.

Ichigo copied the expression as he looked back to Harribel. A guaranteed plan to have her join the ranks of the Espada worked it's way into his mind.

* * *

><p>(Las Noches)<p>

Ichigo pushed open the double doors to his palace. Harribel and Yoruichi followed in right behind him. He instantly recognized Apacci and Mila-rose lounging next to the fire place as always but was caught completely off guard as they weren't fighting.

There was no sign of Sung-sun, but that was understandable. She liked to be alone when she was reading. Ichigo went red as when he thought of Sung-sun. He remembered their little moment earlier in the week. Slapping his palm to his face, Ichigo willed away the images of Sung-sun's slender body, her luscious lips, and the feelings that came with them.

_'What the hell was I thinking!'_ Ichigo's mind plagued him with the question, did he like her? Of course he liked her, but was it a friendship or something more. He tried to remember what caused him to act like that.

Ichigo's brain held all the questions and his heart held all the answers, but it was playing hard to get. Giving out a sigh, he'd deal with that when the time came, hoping it was far from now. "Apacci, Mila-rose!" he called out.

The duo whipped their heads towards him with the biggest smiles he'd ever seen them wear. Seconds later, their eye's widened and their jaws dropped.

"Harribel-sama!" They shouted in unison.

* * *

><p>A.N. Oh ho see wat I did thar? Quite the reunion coming up next chapter with some unexpected surprises =D. Also, as far as the Zanpaktou that brought Ichigo into his mind scape, she is my OC that will be making appearances in other stories that I have in mind to write after this one. I know you all don't like OC's, but (without sounding too much like an ass(hopefully)) this is my story and I don't like Zangetsu all that much. (Tensa Zangetsu is a different story btw)<p>

But never fear Zangetsu will still be in the story and will be the main weapon for combat, *wink*.

Sorry about the long wait for this chapter, I'm not saying the reason for this was me and my beta playing BF3 every waking moment since the release is the cause of the problem. Nope not at all! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I'll be sure to keep the time between updates to a minimum (hopefully) so this won't happen again.

**To all those that read my story and were kind enough to take time to leave a comment : Thank you very much, it really means a lot to read that you guys are enjoying my story. Again if you have the time, please leave a review or send me a P.M. if you find something wrong with my fic, or if you like a certain part (Remember, still in my infant stages!). I'd like to have as many people as possible enjoy my story.**

**Akuma-Heika : To answer your first question : His upper mask that would usually cover his eyes was removed, much like Harribles Vasto Lorde form where the lower portion of her mask is covering her face while her eyes are visible. **

**As for your second question : Are you insinuating that I forgot to include her mask fragment! I am thoroughly offended, so much anger is coursing through my veins its unreal! Lol oh shit I totally did forget to put in her mask fragment...umm lets go with either something similar to Grimmjow's (haha im lazy) or something that resembles a tiara or crown. -really sorry about all this, I'll try to come up with something better in the future.**

Time for a little advertising :

**My Name is**, by Lazruth

A 'What-if?' story about Lilinette and Ichigo knowing each other from the past from when they were children.

It's a brave Romance/Drama story that I had come up with, before handing it off to Lazruth and him replacing my pick with Lilinette. It has a promising start, that has me sucked in and waiting for what he might have in store for later chapters, so go give it a look see.


	9. Reunion

Chapter 8 :

Quick reminder that this chapter is completely raw, so I'm sorry if anyone has any difficulty in reading it, details at the bottom.

* * *

><p>"Harribel-sama?!" Apacci and Mila-rose shouted in unison, their eyes wide with disbelief as they eagerly bounded over to the blonde Vasto Lorde. The woman in question cocked her head to the side, with an expression that was filled with confusion. As Harribel looked to Ichigo for help, he asked her to wait as not everyone had arrived yet.<p>

Ichigo then leaned towards the woman from earlier, the one called Yoruichi and whispered in her ear, resulting in a quick nod from her before disappearing. Ichigo returned his attention back to the two girls in front of him but something was off.

Apacci stood in silent shock, while Mila-rose couldn't believe her eyes, so much that she brought a terribly shaky hand up, reaching out towards her former leader. Ichigo looked on in slight confusion, as being shocked to see and old friend was reasonable, but Mila-roses reaction was quite different. Mila-rose looked as if she saw a ghost though Apacci was calming down and seemed to be quite relieved.

"N-no way this can't be real...W-we thought y-you were dead!" Mila-rose stuttered out, her eyes threatening to pop out of her head at any moment as her mind fought with her eyes to make sense of the situation. That is until a sharp pain erupted on the back of her head which interrupted the internal battle she was having.

Whipping her head quickly to the source of the pain, she discovered A pale white hand, being waved back in forth as if the person was trying to cool it off, bringing her eyes upward she saw a grinning Apacci. Mila-rose's eyebrow began to twitch rapidly, and as calmly as possible she questioned the blue haired tomboy, "Apacci...WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!".

"Whaaat? I was just trying to help." The blue haired Arrancar stated with a innocent yet slightly mischievous expression. Though she couldn't hold it for long as her face quickly contorted into a knowing smirk. "If I had known that your head was that hard I would've held back." Apacci continued as she rubbed her bright red hand, trying to rid herself of the throbbing pain.

Mila-rose began to grind her teeth together as her knuckles began to turn white from clenching her hands, "Apacci...Just what in the world is going on in that pea sized brain of yours that would cause you to smack me?" She questioned with a voice filled with irritation.

Resting her chin on her fingers Apacci drifted into deep thought, though after a few seconds she snapped her fingers in discovery. "Well it worked on Ichigo when we were in bed together, after he woke up from a nightmare." she replied.

Then she quickly shuffled over to Mila-rose, and brought a hand up to the Amazon's ear to prevent any unwanted prying ears to listen in. A wide-eyed Mila-rose laughed off Apaches' absurd fantasy, "oh please, you wouldn't know the first thing to do in that kind of situation."

Ichigo then raised an eyebrow, somewhat confused as to the reactions of his Fraccion Though looking towards Mila-rose, she smiled, and shook her head, and he knew it wasn't a big deal and not to waste time discussing it. Catching a glimpse of the shark-like hollow Ichigo noticed she was still calmly analyzing the situation, and would've mistook her for a statue if he had no knowledge beforehand.

Scratching his cheek Ichigo looked to and from Harribel and his Fraccion, neither of the parties involved had made any attempts at conversation since the beginning. Harribel was the elephant in the room and yet no one wanted to deal with it, Mila-rose taking a wary stance to the newcomer and Apacci seemed to take more of an observer role like himself.

Moving over to Ichigo, "Wonder whose gonna break first." Apacci wondered aloud, though just quiet enough that only he could hear.

Giving off a quizzical look towards his blue haired Fraccion, "What about you, she said she knew you as well." Ichigo asked.

Apacci put a hand on her hip while mimicking Ichigo's cheek scratching, "Eh, there's not much to tell, I mean we were together for a few months but I never really got that close, so...Yeah." she replied

Ichigo deadpanned at the brief and vague reply of Apacci, but shrugged it off, before jerking a thumb in Mila-rose's direction, "So, whats up with her?" he asked.

Apacci lazily raised up her eyebrow as she looked over Ichigo's shoulder at Mila-rose, "well I'd say that's a pretty normal reaction for what just happened, after all..." she trailed off as she made a half turn to look at Harribel, "she was our supposedly dead leader." she finished. Apacci kept an eye on the shark-like hollow that had, for the most part, stayed relatively quiet since entering the palace. a few seconds of silence followed as Ichigo's mind processed what she had said, and the possible consequences of his actions.

Taking a deep breath Ichigo looked over Apacci a few times trying to judge whether he wanted to travel down the rabbit hole so to speak. though un/fortunately Apacci was willing to offer up an explanation, now fully facing Ichigo she took a deep breath, "It happened a couple months ago."

* * *

><p><em>(Flashback)<em>

Apacci stood just outside the entrance of the cave, sweeping her eyes across the endless sea of sand. closing her eyes once more she let out a quick puff of air escape her nostrils before beginning to pace again. it had been a little over a day and Harribel had still not returned.

Sung sun was curled up in a small ball and true to her appearance she stayed the farthest away from the fire, preferring the cold ground over the warmth of the small flame. the steady rise and fall of her chest made it apparent that she was fast asleep, though with a closer inspection one would notice the occasional flick of her serpentine tongue, tasting the air for anything out of the ordinary. Mila-rose on the other hand kept herself in a position to where she could see and hear anyone coming down the spiral staircase that led to the entrance while simultaneously keeping close to the fire. she loved how the heat rolled over her backside plus the occasional crack kept her alert.

Mila-roses' ear's perked up and towards the stair case as she began to hear multiple clacks rain down from the stairs. though she couldn't see who it was, the sound alone told her it could be only one of two things; an idiotic buffoon who had no common sense, or a wandering hollow looking for shelter. The insistent clacking grew louder as the individual made their way down the spiral staircase, Mila-rose let her head rest back down and closed her eyes. She knew exactly who it was, and considering that there was no need to be alarmed. A few seconds later Mila-rose's assumption was correct as Apacci came into view descending the staircase.

"Is this all you guys do during the day? Lets go out and kill something!" Apacci shouted in irritation as she began to pace back and forth, resulting in numerous and loud clacks upon the floor. A few seconds of silence passed by, which aggravated Apacci to no end that she was being ignored. "HELLLLLLOOOOOOO!?" Apacci yelled.

Mila-rose's brow began to twitch while her muzzle formed a snarl, but her mind was in sorrow, _'Why...WHY can't she just sit still for five damned minutes?!'_ she pleaded to herself. Wishing for just a few more minutes of silence and rest, something of a treasured rarity being an all female group. Though, for once, Sung-sun came to her rescue as she too could no longer take the doe-like hollows ramblings anymore.

"For once in your life could you please be quiet, your constant complaining will only earn you a pair of fangs in your throat." Sung-sun threatened, despite being extremely calm. Her serpentine tongue dashing in and out from her lips every few seconds, her head perked up sightly. Sung-sun then picked herself up off the cold stone as she looked to her lioness companion. "It seems Miss Harribel has returned." she announced, before making her way to the spiral staircase to begin the trek up to the sandy surface of Hueco Mundo.

Apacci's eyes lit up with excitement as she too heard the foot steps of her leader coming from above, as she followed Sung-sun up. Though she took the few extra seconds to address Mila-rose, "Come on lard ass, get a move on!" she shouted with amusement.

Mila-rose gave an irritated growl before begrudgingly getting up and making her way upstairs. Though only half way up, Mila-rose heard a loud thunderous clap followed by the ground beginning to shake. Instantly she threw herself into overdrive as she rushed up the stairs, and upon reaching the top what she saw was a wall of hollows charging straight for her, all clamoring over themselves trying to be the first to sink their teeth into fresh meat.

She looked to and fro for Sung-sun and Apacci, though when her eye's discovered her companions, it was yet another sight she didn't want to see. As the snake and doe-like hollows were layed in a gruesome fashion in a large crater, a lone dark skinned man with equally dark purple braids. Though a mere glimpse was all she was offered as the man literally disappeared into thin air. "Apacci, Sung-sun!" She called out, hoping that they were still alive.

Then the roar of hundreds if not thousands of hollows reached her ears once more, and their footsteps acted as a small continuous earthquake. Mila-rose's eye's shifted back and forth from her fallen comrades and the oncoming hollow horde. "Why..." She whispered out, "WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE US ALONE!?" She roared out, before planting herself into a battle stance. Her mind turning to mush as she tried to figure out why her kind, Female Hollows, were so hated as they were actively sought out to be killed. Even in the heat of battle between two males, if a female were to seen both would forget their previous encounter to deal with the unlucky female.

Mila-rose hung her head low, "Harribel-sama...I'm sorry" she said aloud, before leveling her head at the oncoming attackers, a fierce scowl set in place. Her leg's tensed as she readied herself for was most likely was her final fight, she shook her head of such depressing thoughts as she charged towards the attackers.

Just as Mila-rose was about to charge into the mass of hollows, a hand came to rest upon her head. "You were not thinking of taking them on by yourself were you?" a very familiar voice asked.

Quickly looking up, her heart soared as her eyes came to bear upon her leader, Harribel. "Harribel-sama!" Mila-rose shouted with glee, but it soon turned sour as she glanced back to her fallen companions.

"Do not worry, they are alive, just unconscious." Harribel said as she noticed where Mila-rose was looking.

Hearing that eased Mila-rose's nerves slightly, only to raise once more as she got a look at her master. Cuts and bruises covered Harribel's body, along with a missing arm. Eyes widening, she voiced her concern, "You're hurt! What happened?!".

Harribel had only one word to utter in response to her followers question, "Barragan." she spoke with such anger as she narrowed her eyes upon the ever so close horde. Turning back to her lioness follower, "Gather the others and flee, I will lead them away and find you all later." she commanded, "NOW!" she added after seeing Mila-rose hesitate.

Nodding quickly, Mila-rose dashed off towards Apacci and Sung-sun, before gathering them upon her back and looking to Harribel one more time. The blond haired Vasto Lorde watching her all the same, with a somewhat of a smile on her face. Turning away as she ran off, trying to create some distant between her and the horde, and her master growing ever so small until all she could see were dunes.

* * *

><p><em>(Flashback end)<em>

Ichigo's eyebrows were scrunched together in thought, her description from Mila-rose's sighting of a dark skinned man with purple hair was strangely close to Tousen, one of Aizen's followers.

"After that, when I came too Mila-rose told me that she had led them away so that we could escape. We waited weeks for her return but she never came back, so we assumed that she didn't make it and soon after we were thrown into that..that fucking hell hole, then you came along and saved us." Apacci explained, her face contorted in pain and distaste upon recalling the hollow pits.

Ichigo's eyes widened and took a glance at Harribel, who was still silently observing him and his Fraccion. Though his time spent as a primal hollow was short, the amount of hollows that had more then kill, eat, and survive on their minds were miniscule. In fact, the only one he could recall that didn't follow this format until coming into contact with Aizen was Nelliel, and with this conclusion Ichigo glanced once more towards the blond haired hollow. From the way she held herself, a calm and elegant air around her, to the way she was content on standing there analyzing the situation reminded him greatly of the green haired woman.

"Amazing" Ichigo commented as he continued to be transfixed on Harribel.

Apacci puffed her chest out while giving it a hard fist pound, as an air of smugness washed over her. You're damned right, she was the best-ah.." her eyes widening and her mouth snapping shut as she realized what she had just said, in front of her Master no less.

"Yea, she's one in a million." Mila-rose agreed, which startled Apacci.

Ichigo turned his attention back to his Fraccion, and noticed Mila-roses solemn expression, which prompted him to voice his concern. Mila-rose looked to him then Harribel and back again, her eyes then failing to meet Ichigo's as if she was scared to answer him.

Taking a deep but shaky breath, "what happens now?" She asked warily.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, his confusion clear as day when trying to figure out what she meant. Apacci's eyes widened in disbelief as she surprisingly understood what the dark skinned amazon woman was asking. Quickly she wrapped an arm around Mila-rose's and Ichigo's neck as well, and without a hint of doubt or uncertainty, "We're staying with Ichigo of course!" She declared.

Mila-rose on the other hand did not exactly share the same feelings as Apacci, and as a result she quickly removed herself from the blue haired Fraccion's grasp. A look of shock marred her features as she spoke, "How could you say such a thing? After all that she has done for us, you can just drop her...just like that?!".

Apacci quickly countered, "how could I? How dare you...has Ichigo done nothing to deserve our loyalties?" She questioned as she rounded on Mila-rose.

"Now you know I didn't-." Mila-rose began but was cutoff by a very pissed of Apacci.

"NO! Ichigo has done more then anyone ever has for _me_, if it wasn't for him we wouldn't even be sitting here right now if it wasn't for him we wouldn't have known Harribel-sama was even alive if it wasn't for him I would've never known..." Apacci screamed out, her body shaking slightly from getting so worked up. She would have continued if it wasn't for Ichigo's hand coming to rest upon her shoulder, and a quick glance to him settled Apacci's nerves almost immediately

Ichigo gave Apacci's shoulder a comforting squeeze as he focused upon Mila-rose's face. "Look, you both and Sung-sun mean a lot to me, and I'm damned sure that you all mean just as much to her as she does to you. I never have, nor ever will force you to stay, I want you all to be happy, and it's not like you're leaving we'll still be here in Hueco Mundo." Ichigo explained.

"Now before we make our decisions let's go-" Ichigo began before darkness instantly enveloped his vision and sound became nonexistent.

* * *

><p><em>(Mind-scape)<em>

Darkness soon gave way to beautiful blue sky, and cloud reaching skyscrapers dotting the landscape as silence gave way to whispering winds. Though one little detail was off, a single man stood on the side of the tallest skyscraper, as if gravity did not apply to him.

Examining the area, Ichigo quickly recognized his surroundings but that was not the reason for his confusion. The fact that he was able to return to his mind-scape kept his brain going into overdrive, that is until a resounding "Tsk tsk tsk" came from behind.

Whipping his head to the source, Ichigo's eyes went wide as his met glowing pure white eyes of Hōgyoku. "You!" Ichigo shouted as he quickly relinquished the massive cleaver from its bandage-like prison, crouching low before launching towards the hooded figure at unfathomable speeds.

Though it was for naught as the magnificent blade in his hands instantly slammed into the building below his feet, the weight pushing him too far past his limits. Turning back towards the cause of his sudden stop, his eyebrow raised in confusion and an exhaled "Wha?" flowed from his mouth.

Ichigo yanked on his blade with all his might, but it would not budge and his complete attention was focused solely on what was going on. So it came as a complete surprise when Hōgyoku decided to make himself known once more. "I'm disappointed in you Ichigo, is that anyway to treat the one who seems actually willing to do anything for **our** family?" Hōgyoku questioned, as he put great emphasis on 'our family', something that Ichigo instantly picked up on.

Eye's narrowing, Ichigo corrected the hooded figure, "Don't fuck with me! It's my family and mine alone, and I'd do anything for them. Lets get that straight...**Mother fucker**". Rage, a simple but fitting emotion for the current situation, filled Ichigo's very soul. This intruder upon his very being restrains and tortures Zangetsu, the very one who made it possible for his family to even survive the hollow attack.

Hōgyoku, though was undeterred from Ichigo's outburst and shook his head accordingly. "There's no need for such vulgarity. I am only trying to help and seeing how I misjudged you, I took it upon myself to do what is necessary to see them again and to keep them safe." Hōgyoku explained as he closed the gap between himself and Ichigo.

Ichigo's hands left his blade, a snort of distaste leaving his nostrils as he turned fully to Hōgyoku. "Until my body has withered away and its remains blown off into the wind, I will make damned sure no harm will befall my family. I will see them again one day, Aizen-". Ichigo began but was cut off by an irritated roar from Hōgyoku.

Before Ichigo could even react, he found himself flying through the air with pain he had only just realized encompassing his head. His eye's wide with confusion even after crashing through several skyscrapers, his emotion quickly turned to shock as Hōgyoku re-appeared above him.

Bright white, razor sharp teeth and narrowed glowing eyes shown through the pitch black darkness of Hōgyoku's hood. He was livid towards the orange haired Arrancar, and began transferring his emotions into actions as he began beating Ichigo with lightning speed.

Whelps were forming upon whelps as Ichigos' face began to turn into a bloody mess. Trying as best he could, Ichigo dodged the blows, though it seemed he was just putting himself in the direct path of yet another fist or foot.

"I TOLD YOU ICHIGO, AIZEN WILL NOT LET YOU LEAVE! GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL THAT ONCE HE'S DONE WITH HIS PLAN, HE WILL CUT YOU DOWN LIKE HE HAS DONE WITH SO MANY OTHERS. I'VE SEEN HIS PAST AND WHAT HE HAS DONE, AND I WILL BE DAMNED IF I'LL LET YOU GET OUR FAMILY KILLED!" Hōgyoku screamed in rage, as his fists continued to rain down upon Ichigo.

Hōgyoku would have continued his onslaught to the point of killing Ichigo, god knows he wanted to. Though what kept him from doing this wasn't him, nor Ichigo, it was a glass shattering roar that came from behind. Hōgyoku allowed Ichigo to continue flying through air, only to be stopped by crashing into another skyscraper, while he turned to see just what had made that noise.

A sudden large source of light obscured his vision, and any chance of discovering the source of the beastly roar. His eyes shut and eyebrows furrowed as he expanded his senses outward, as he searched for any signs of spiritual pressure his mind returned to the source of blinding light. It was intriguing for it to exist in this world, before there was no source of light, yet there was day and light reached every nook and cranny that could be found.

But Hōgyokus mind did not linger on this 'sun' for much longer as he noticed not a concentration of spiritual pressure but a complete lack of it in a small area, and it was coming right for him, fast. So blindingly fast did this thing travel, Hōgyoku wasn't even able to open his eyes to see its approach before a hand clamped over his face, and smashed him into a nearby building.

Though that was not the end as instead it letting go, its grip tightened on Hōgyokus face as it began using his face as a substitute shovel, digging through the structure. Surprise wracked Hōgyokus body, as he opened his eyes, though most of his vision was obscured by the hand he could make out the face of his attacker, something he didn't think he would ever see again, Ichigos hollow.

A short series of coughs and hacks emerged from the orange haired Arrancar as he pulled himself from the rubble of the building that had prevented his body from flying any further. Ichigo put his hands on his shaky knees as he tried to fully stand, though luck would not be on his side here as his strength gave way and he fell down on to all fours. "Dammit!" He cursed through his heavy breathes, closing his eyes Ichigo allowed his body to calm down, before looking up to the skies, searching for Hōgyoku.

Pale blue sky with blotches of dark gray clouds loomed over him, though he couldn't see them he could definitely hear and feel them. Erratic waves of incredible power pulsed from Hōgyoku, though strangely his opponent exuded nothing, no power whatsoever, but as it seemed was having little no no trouble fending off Hōgyokus attacks.

Ichigo hung his head as he bent over to rest his battered and bloodied upper body, then after taking a few shaky breaths he looked skyward with determination. 'Its time to rid myself of this bullshit, and take back Zangetsu!' He declared to himself.

With a shaky push, Ichigo launched himself into the air but maintaining himself in air was already proving to be a challenge. He cursed his weak body as it reminded him of the night he failed to acquitly protect his family, hell if it wasn't for Zangetsu he would've killed them instead of those monsters.

Landing on top of a nearby skyscraper Ichigo watched in stunned silence as the devil like hollow drove the Hōgyoku away with relative ease, raining blows upon him with insane speed. His emotionless mask did no justice to his maniac like fighting techniques. The two titans coming together again and again, until during the exchange of fists, actually it was just Hōgyoku letting loose his fists, which just narrowly missed the hollow each time. Ichigo watched as the hollow rested his hand upon Hōgyoku's chest, all the while dodging his fists expertly, and soon a large explosion erupted between the two.

Dust and smoke obscuring any attempts for Ichigo to figure out what the hell had just happened. Until suddenly Hōgyoku flew out from the smoke, so fast Ichigo had trouble keeping up with him, but he noticed that where the hollow's hand had been before the explosion was now a smoldering hole in Hōgyoku's chest.

Letting out a breath he did not know that he was holding, Ichigo collapsed on all fours as he rapidly took in deep breaths. Relishing in the new air that found its way into his lungs, Ichigo soon calmed down, but a soft tap on the concrete roof brought his guard back up.

Looking up revealed his savior, the devil-like hollow, as the lanky figure gazed down at him. Truly a horrifying situation, as Ichigo searched the endless black pits the figure had for eyes, it felt like dread was slowly overcoming him.

Hoping to rectify the situation, Ichigo was about to speak when a large bone white hand wrapped itself around his throat and squeezing it with ungodly strength before lifting Ichigo high into the air. Eyes shooting open Ichigo grasped at the figures hand as he thrashed about with his legs, determined to escape.

Try as he might, the hollow did not ease up on its death grip, gasping for air Ichigo continued to pull at the hand around his throat, all the while his movements becoming slower and less intense. Darkness soon began enveloping his vision.

Ichigo's own fingers found themselves come into contact with the surprisingly skin-like white coverings of the devil-like hollows throat. He planted his feet on the hollows thighs, and pushed with what he had left to escape.

'No, no, NO!' Ichigo mentally screamed redoubling his efforts, his eyes coming to bear on the figure with a nasty snarl upon his lips. Suddenly the pressure upon his throat vanished, causing him to crash back to the ground gasping for air once more.

A few less than soft slaps on the back caused Ichigo's eyes to shoot upwards, staring back at him was the one who had just tried to kill him. Though confusion overtook anger slightly as the hollow offered its hand.

Shrugging off the attempt to help, Ichigo pulled himself up all the while keeping an eye on the hollow, who never attempted to move from his position. After Ichigo gathered himself up, the hollow turned on its heel and began walking away.

"Hey don't you run away!" Ichigo shouted out as he hunched over slightly, surprising him of how little strength he had left. Then darkness set in once more as his vision went black and sound disappeared.

* * *

><p>(Present)<p>

Black, In every direction he looked was darkness, his brain shifting into overdrive as he processed just what happened._ 'I was pulled into my mind-scape, Hōgyoku talked of Aizens soon to be betrayal, and soon attacked me, then this demonic looking hollow protected me from Hōgyoku only for him to begin choking me...then darkness.'_ Ichigos eyebrows shot up in realization, he had been killed by his very savior and now he was floating in some kind of limbo realm.

He tried to shout out, maybe he wasn't alone, yet no matter how much he tried his voice never came. suddenly his arms stiffened and locked into place, soon after his legs and head soon followed. panic began to set in, even more so that the fact that he was dead and would no longer see or be able to protect his family anymore.

His screams intensified as he tried to move something...anything, but all of a sudden sound entered his ears, but what he heard was something he could have lived without. blood curdling screams, which he easily recognized that they were not his own. then a dim light was shown before him, as the seconds ticked by the light grew, not only in brightness but in size as well. Ichigo slowly but surely began relaxing his body, which was still locked into position, as the light gave him an odd sense of relief despite the screaming.

'what the hell is going on' Ichigo thought, but didn't have time to ponder that any longer as the bright light intensified so much that Ichigo had to tightly shut his eyes. though it seemed his efforts were for naught as his eyelids did very little to block out the blinding light, but it wasn't all that bad as the screaming ceased and he had regained slight control of his arms.

Soon the light dimmed to a reasonable level and for that Ichigo was thankful for, but the scene before him was almost exactly like his nightmare. Yoruichi and Harribel were both lying face down on the floor surrounded in their blood, "STOP ICHIGO!" was shouted from his side. turning his head towards the source he saw Mila-rose gripping his arm back as she stared in complete shock at him.

That's when he felt the same pulling on his other arm, and upon finding Apacci gripping all the same as Mila-rose, he knew something horrible had happened.

His knees buckled under the instant pressure as his eyes came to bare upon Yoruichi and Harribel lying face down in pools of which he assumed to be their own blood. w-w-what t-the hell h-happened here? Ichigo barely managed to chock out as he tried to comprehend the situation.

Both Apacci and Mila-rose released his arms, and offering confused glances towards each other before turning back to Ichigo. Mila-rose scratched the back of her head as she searched for a delicate way to break the news, but Apacci didn't wait around for her explanation. "what the fuck are you talkin about...you did this!" Apacci shouted.

"I-I did this?!" Ichigo gasped out as his lungs struggled to gain air upon this shocking news, his eyes floating down to his hands to find them shaking. though while staring at his hands he noticed his cleaver lying at his feet covered in blood, and his legs finally gave out causing his knees to slam into to ground with a resounding crack.

Apacci quickly kneeled at his side, though wary of what he might do she still reached out to his shoulder which resulted in him jumping up slightly and his head whipping towards her. the look of pure horror and confusion that marred his face stopped her from even making a peep. "Do you not remember doing this?" She asked slowly as she tried to be as calm as possible, who knows he might go crazy and attack her this time, and was promptly met with a blank stare.

It suddenly donned on her how calm she actually was considering what had just happened, was there some other force at work that could keep her in this state despite the fact that her current leader had possibly killed her previous idol. Apacci turned to Mila-rose who had backed up quite far away, with her face taking on a similar look, much like Ichigo.

Ichigo noticed this as well when he turned his attention from his hands to Apacci. His mind raced as he looked at Mila-rose, his hand shook as he reached out towards her, praying that she would help him in his time of need. Though his prayers went unanswered as Mila-roses eyes instantly locked onto his movements, especially his outstretched hand and quickly darted backwards only to bump into a wall.

Ichigo's hand flinched in sync with his face, before hanging his head in shame. His time of need, what a load of bullshit, looking back down to Harribel and Yoruichi he slammed his fist into the ground, making Apacci jump slightly from the outburst. Though she was startled, Apacci refused to move from Ichigo's side, then confusion began to sink in as Ichigo wedged his arms underneath the two unconscious women on the ground.

"What are you doing?" Apacci asked, to which Ichigo turned to her and what she saw was the same look she witnessed when he saved her, Mila-rose and Sung-sun from the pit, determination.

"I'm going to save them." He declared, as he hoisted Yoruichi and Harribel upon his shoulders, before opening the front door.

"Wait!" Apacci shouted, to which Ichigo turned back towards her with an eyebrow raised. The blue-haired Arrancar took a quick glance at her dark-skinned friend, and upon seeing the woman in question still pressed up against the wall looking fearfully towards Ichigo, she snorted in disgust. "I'm coming with you." Apacci declared as she bounded over to Ichigo while her eyes came to rest upon Ichigo's face once more.

Ichigo returned her gaze with incredulous and surprise, but seeing the determination in her eyes, gave him hope. Seriousness took over as he motioned Apacci to follow him, but not before giving one last almost pleading look to Mila-rose. Though it wasn't to be as she shrunk into herself and turned her head away, breaking any chance of eye contact with Ichigo. Frowning, not at her but at himself for betraying her to such an extent, Ichigo blasted out to the dunes of Hueco Mundo with a slightly irritated Apacci in tow.

* * *

><p>Authors Notes: Ok, so there's another chapter I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did writing it! Sorry about the long wait, I must seem like a broken record at this point, but my beta left me out to dry so if anyone is interested in being this stories beta it would be greatly appreciated.<p>

I had a lot of trouble tying the end of this chapter up, as I couldn't find a point that I really liked to end it on and not have it be a insane cliffhanger (Sorry about the past, they're just too juicy to pass up.) As for the rest of the story, it's going to take a while, updates will be few and relatively far between (Like maybe a couple of months from chapter to chapter.) but I hope the length for each will make up for it.

Anyways, thank you all for reading my story.

Until next time,

Desuse


	10. New Beginnings

Chapter Nine : New Beginnings

* * *

><p>A raging ocean of white sand flew by as Apacci struggled to keep up with Ichigo as they raced by numerous dunes that dotted the otherwise barren landscape of Hueco Mundo. "Hey wait for me dammit!" Apacci yelled to combat the wind that was whipping at their ears, to which she saw Ichigo turn sideways to see her, all the while keeping his original pace.<p>

Ichigo slowed down to a stop letting Apacci catch up, "Ah sorry." He said. Apacci propped herself up on her knees, taking in a few shallow breaths, and after a few seconds she looked back up to Ichigo finding him with an impatient expression.

Looking at him now, she wished she had just kept her mouth shut, its not like he was leaving her behind. "Look..." She began but struggled to find the right words, _'__ah __shit__'_ she mentally cursed, "Just tell me what happened back there and what are we doing all the way out here, wouldn't it be easier back at home?" She asked.

Ichigo repositioned the two bodies on his shoulders as he mules over her question, ignoring the first part as he turned away from her. "I don't want anyone around when I do this, so come on lets hurry." He answered before he sped away, though slower as to let Apacci keep up with him. Ichigo's response to Apacci's question wasn't the exact truth. Yes he didn't want anyone around; however, he couldn't explain why. All he knew was that he shouldn't.

"Damn it, stop doing that!" She shouted as he left with no warning yet again. Clenching her fists, she too set off, at least to give Ichigo a piece of her mind. Upon settling in beside him as they continued to race across the desert to their unknown destination, Apacci turned her attention back to Ichigo. "Would you cut that out, it's really annoying when you just fly off without saying anything. Also why won't you answer my question?" She demanded.

Cutting his eyes over at her, Ichigo was thrown off guard, not expecting to find an almost pleading look upon her face. Returning his gaze back to the rolling desert in front of him, "You'll have a better time answering that than I will, I don't know what happened it's just a big blank." He answered honestly.

Her eyes widened, _'He really doesn't know.'_ she concluded. "So it really wasn't you, was it?" she asked, but was met with a shrug of his shoulders. Then suddenly, the need to distance himself from Las Noches vanished, "We're here". He announced as he came to a halt.

Gently, Ichigo rested Yoruichi's and Harribel's bodies onto the sand. As he knelt down beside them, only then did he really get a chance to examine the wounds he had inflicted. A single puncture wound right were the heart would be. Ichigo's gut twisted as he gazed down at the wounds, wounds that he inflicted.

Apacci looked on as Ichigo stared down in shame at the two women, taking a deep breath she sat down beside him. "Come on lets get this over with, its not like they're getting any fresher." She pointed out rather crudely.

That's when it hit Ichigo like a ton of bricks smacking him upside the head. He didn't know the first thing about healing much less resurrection. Panic would have settled in his mind if it had not been for the gentle soothing voice resonated from his mind. _'__Its ok__ay __Ichigo, I'm here now and I can help you save them.__'__Ichigo's_ eyes widened as he not only recognized the voice from the woman who had declared herself as his mother's Zanpakuto, but that same feeling of relief washing over him as his mother had done so many times before for him in the past.

_'__What about Hogyoku' _Ichigo asked with concern, as she herself had been very clear on not letting the powerful spirit know of her.

He could have sworn he felt her smile, _'__I__t is __not a concern at the moment.' _she answered

_'__Hmm, __why's that__?__'_ He questioned, feeling a little more at ease but also curious as to what could have happened that allowed her such freedom.

_'__Don't worry about it.__'_ she replied in a nonchalant tone.

Ichigo frowned, _'__You're really secretive you know that?__'_ he asked, though already knowing the answer. A short giggle was his only response followed by silence. Ichigo looked back down to the two women before him.

_'So you said you could help me save them, what do I need to do?'_ Ichigo asked anxiously, as his impatience grew.

_'Would you quit worrying and just let me handle this. __S__o impatient.__'_ she stated.

_'__Y__ou said you could save them...so save __them!__'_ He demanded of the spirit.

Ichigo felt her mood darken, _'__Ichigo this is something you cannot take lightly, were talking about bringing spirits back to life so to speak. I need you to relax, your power is unstable right now and it could mean their lives are truly over, do you understand?__' _she asked

Ichigo's eyes widened for a second before closing and taking a deep breath, _'__Y__ou're right...__S__orry.__'_ He said with a bit of shame. Then it felt as if he had nodded in understanding to his own apology but he quickly realized it was the spirit residing inside his mind that had done so. _'__G__ood, as long as you get it we__'__re one step closer to saving them.__'_ She said as her mood lightened.

_'Now, all you need to do is raise your hands above them and pool your energy into your arms and relax. I can take it from there.'_ she explained.

Ichigo did as he was told, but after a few seconds of silence he spoke up, _'Uh, what happens now?__'_.

Though he was promptly ignored as the woman began letting out multiple inquisitive _'hmms'_ before coming to a conclusion and remarking _'That's interesting'_ before falling silent, disregarding Ichigo's questions.

"Whoa" Ichigo softly said as he began to see wisps of red and black wrap around his arms like a tornado, '_What is this?_' he asked as he examined his arms.

'_This is a manifestation of your __Reiryoku__, __which allows me to better manipulate your power to heal their wounds_' his mother's Zanpakuto explained.

'_And this_...' she began, as Ichigo witnessed a teal colored wisp join the red and black ones swirling around his arm, '_Is mine.'_ she finished.

Ichigo watched in awe as the wisps around his arm slowed to a crawl and began making a screw like motion towards the ends of his arms. Then came a suction like feeling coming from his hands, as if something was pulling the energy out of him.

'_I'm sorry Ichigo.'_ the womanly spirit inside his head said, which happened to be his only warning as a sharp pain began in his chest. Gasping in a pained shock, Ichigo almost doubled over. It was as if he was being impaled by a very large sword.

Tightening his chest muscles, he tried to stave of the pain. Ichigo watched with amazement as he literally saw Yoruichi's and Harribel's wounds disappear before his eyes. Looking deep into the wound, he saw tissue and muscle fibers slowly weaving new connections between them, repairing the damage that had been caused by the sword that had stabbed them.

Ichigo's attention was dragged towards the other member in his party, Apacci, when she too gasped at the sight before her. Suddenly her eyes locked with his own, "This is amazing how are you doing that!?" she exclaimed with excitement.

Ichigo shifted his eyes away slightly in embarrassment from the blue haired tomboy's admiration filled gaze, as he chuckled nervously.

Ichigo's mind went back to the woman who was actually performing the miracle, '_I remember you saying you didn't have a lot of power. __A__re you going to be ok__ay__ doing this?_' he asked. Ichigo was worried that this would set her back from truly being awakened and being to help him remove the Hogyoku from his spirit.

'_I have plenty right here._' she answered as she gave his arms a couple of squeezes, '_To your other question, if I am correct, the Hogyoku is not the one you should be worried about._' she finished.

'_Why the hell would that be the case! That son of a bitch tried to kill me and wanted to kill the girls!'_ Ichigo protested as his anger came forth.

After taking a deep breath the woman spoke, '_Ichigo you need to calm down, I promise I will explain whats going on after we finish this. But if you cannot keep your emotions in check then I won't be able to help them.'_

Hanging his head in shame Ichigo voiced his apology. '_I...I'm sorry I just feel so lost and confused and I just want some answers as to whats going on.'_

Ichigo felt a hand gently ruffle his hair, and he snapped his head up looking for the source of the hand. His eye's widened in shock as he saw the same woman he saw inside his head, as the image of his mother flashed in his mind. He watched her kneel in front of him, a sad smile on her face as she pulled him into a hug which allowed him to notice that time had stopped around them.

"It's okay Ichigo, I should be the one to say sorry. Sorry for keeping you in the dark for so long. Sorry for not being there to comfort you after Misaki passed away. Sorry for not having the strength to protect you. If you can try to hold on for just a little while longer, I will answer anything you want me to." the teal haired woman whispered into his ear.

Ichigo returned the gesture and gripped the back of her Qipao, trying to hold on tight as if she was going to disappear like his mother during his many nightmares of that fateful night. She too tightened her hug, "Don't worry Ichigo, I'm not going anywhere." she assured him.

Again she had calmed him in an instant, and he felt a strange sense of happiness, a feeling he hadn't truly felt since his mother passed away. Letting out a shaky breath, Ichigo allowed his grip to slacken on the woman's garments, "I've always had a feeling that she left behind a piece of herself in me, one that has watched over me, giving me strength and getting me through tough times, and now I know that was you."

The teal haired woman pulled back slightly to look at his face. She stroked it and gave him a chaste kiss upon his forehead. "Thank you Ichigo, your mother would be proud to see the man you've become." she proclaimed as she disappeared back into his mind.

Smiling, like he had done in the past as a kid, he redoubled his efforts to heal the two women below him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: First off I want to thank you all again for sticking it out for a few months as you waited for this chapter. You guys and gals are the worlds best motivator, because if I didn't have you, this story probably would've never got to the point it is now. Secondly you're probably wondering why this chapter is so short, well I'm just trying this out, (feel free to let me know what you think of it.) as I will be now on a schedule where I **WILL** update every month hopefully on the twentieth. No more wondering if I'm dead or dropped the story, but the drawback is that the chapters will be around this length and unless I'm feeling frisky it will be limited to once per month.

For those that don't know, I have a poll going on right now asking what story you'd like to see me work on next. Now before you pick up your pitchforks and torches let me explain. I won't be releasing another story alongside this one unless I can get updates shortened (by a lot). What I'm asking is for your opinion on a story you'd like to see next, and upon a decision I will begin working on it during times of writers block on this story, allowing me to overcome it sooner.

Hopefully if all goes well, by the time I finish with this one I should be well into the next, allowing me to update on a schedule instead of the current 'whenever its done' as we see now. I also said I'd give more details on the poll here.

I've gotten what the basis of each story listed will be like in terms of how Ichigo will play a role and how he will meet/interact with the other cast.

Each story will involve Ichigo as the main character and the X-Over MC will remain in the story just not as prominent, unless the 'Another series' option is really popular. There will be no "stealing" of the main characters love interest, except in the case of Highschool DxD with Rias. Which means no Rei from HotD, Musubi or Kuu from Sekirei, Asia from DxD, or Moka from Rosario Vampire (sorry if that is a deal breaker for anyone, I just see the main girl just get thrown at Ichigo and I'd rather give the other girls a chance.) Also Ichigo will not replace the Main character and will not meet/interact with that series characters in the same exact way (biggest gripe about X-Overs).

I think with this information you guys should be able to make a decision on what you'd like to see, but if it's not enough or if you have any other questions leave me a PM and I'll answer it the best I can.

Remember to leave a comment/review and I'll see you guys next time.


	11. They're Alive

**Chapter Ten: They're Alive!**

**Here's to 100,000+ views, I want to thank you all for helping me to achieve this impressive milestone, I really couldn't have done it without you!**

Letting out an uncharacteristic sigh, Sung-sun pondered if she should or even could go through with what she was about to do. Staring down the door with a hardened gaze as her mind drifted back to when she and Ichigo were in Soul Society.

Sung-sun's teeth clenched in annoyance when she remembered how kind Ichigo had been to that Shinigami woman. She took a deep breath as she tried to calm herself down, Ichigo was always kind, she couldn't fault him for that, but what bothered her was who it was toward, a Shinigami, a hollows greatest enemy!

Then it seemed that the auburn haired woman knew Ichigo well enough that she addressed him as Kurosaki-kun. Sung-sun brought her hand up to cover her mouth as she stared at the plain white door in front of her.

_'What should I ask her, was she just a friend of Ichigo in a past life, or was it something much more terrifying, like something along the lines of being his lover?'_ she pondered.

"What are you doing here woman?" an emotionless voice demanded, which broke her train of thought.

Looking over Sung-sun was unsurprisingly met with the black face of Ulquiorra, who was talking over towards her. "I'm here to interrogate the Shinigami." she lied, hoping she wouldn't have to explain what she was actually here for.

Ulquiorra stared at her for a few seconds longer, "No one is allowed to come into contact with the Shinigami until Aizen-sama says so, that includes you." he countered.

Sung-sun then turned to him fully as she returned his emotionless gaze with one of her own, "I'm quite aware of that Ulquiorra, but it is at the request of Ichigo-sama that I do this as it seems that the prisoner somehow knows him." she lied again.

"If it pertains to Ichigo-sama, why isn't he doing this himself, or at least accompanying you?" Ulquiorra retorted.

Her eyes narrowed, she had said too much, "He's busy." she answered as her hand continued to cover the lower portion of her face.

The silence lasted longer then the last as the duo continued their staring contest. Ulquiorra then closed his eyes, "Very well." he answered as he moved to the door in front of Sung-sun.

Sung-sun's eyes widened for the briefest of seconds as she was completely caught off guard as Ulquiorra allowed her entry without that much of a fight. _'Ichigo's name must __have__ carried more weight than I had originally thought.'_ she pondered as the emotionless man in front of her opened the door and stepped inside.

The olive haired Arrancar nodded to Ulquiorra in thanks, not that he saw or cared for anyways, and stepped inside as well. The soft click of the door settling back into place signaled to her that her companion had closed the door behind her.

As Sung-sun glanced around the room her impatience with Aizen and his so called infinite wisdom and leadership grew. First, there was forbidding Ichigo from protecting his fraccion from that pathetic excuse for an Arrancar, much less a man, named Nnoitra. Then came the order to capture a certain Shinigami and risked the life of the most powerful hollow that had ever lived.

Sung-sun took a deep breath as she remembered that day she and Ichigo infiltrated Soul Society. She had expected someone who could threaten them with strength, but the auburn haired woman that Sung-sun had been ordered to capture was nothing short of a big breasted weakling.

The woman in question had barely put up a fight save for the shrill screaming for help, to which Sung-sun silenced rather quickly. Which only left that the woman had vital information, but even that didn't make sense as Aizen already had someone on the inside to relay information.

Sung-sun's teeth gently latched onto the end of her thumb in thought as she tried to discern the true motive for bringing this Shinigami woman to Hueco Mundo. Though that thought process was quickly pushed aside as she continued to look around the room, if you could call it that.

Sweeping her vision back and forth she found the room to be something you would find in some royalty mansion of sorts. Over sized furniture with lots of wasted space and large windows looking out to the desert below.

"Eep!" cried out the occupant of said room, which Sung-sun's eye's instantly locked on to. The auburn haired woman had pushed herself into the far corner of the room, her hands desperately griping the chair next to her as if she was afraid it might disappear.

"What is your name?" Sung-sun demanded, refusing to waste anytime and risk getting caught by one of Aizen's henchmen or worse Aizen himself.

Though before a single second passed after she asked her question, Ulquiorra took a step in front of her, acting as a wall between the two women. Sung-sun looked up into his emotionless eyes matching with her own, "What ar-" She began but was cut off.

"Trash like yourself is lucky enough to be anywhere near this room, and you think you can ask the questions too?" he rhetorically asked, as he already knew the answer. Without missing a beat he turned back towards the Shinigami and repeated Sung-suns' question.

"...I-Inoue O-Orihime" the woman answered timidly as her nails dug deeper into the fabric of the chair. The silence continued as the two Arrancar stared her down, Orihime gave a very audible gulp as she downed the excess saliva that had accumulated in her mouth.

"Are you afraid?" Asked Ulquiorra.

Putting on her best fearless face she replied with a very unconvincing "N-No".

Sung-sun brought herself out from behind her companion with a set of narrowed eyebrows, which happened to be the only sign of her increased anger.

Ulquiorra gave her a quick glance before returning his attention to Orihime, "Does the name Kurosaki Ichigo mean anything to you?" He asked as his eyes searched for any signs that she might know of the boy.

The reaction was instant and obvious, the fear from her eyes and stature vanished and she relinquished the chair she had been gripping since their arrival. Orihime's hands curled into fists as she took a few confident steps towards her captors as her eyes took on an angry expression.

"Why is Kurosaki-kun with hollows, why did you have him bring me here, WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!?" She demanded as her voice levels and anger rose with each question.

Though Ulquiorra went unfazed by her onslaught of questions and yelling, and instead turned to Sung-sun, "There, you have your answer, now leave." he ordered.

"WHAT! You cannot be serious, I need more information than that!" She argued, but was met with a sharp glare that left no room for negotiation.

"Leave." he repeated.

Sung-sun held a glare of her own for a few seconds before giving up with a sigh. She gave one last glance at the shinigami woman, who still had an angry expression though to a lesser extent, before leaving the room.

Ulquiorra watched as the petite woman left the room and waited a few seconds after that to make sure she was out of hearing range. Turning to the auburn haired woman, Ulquiorra then began to close the distance between them causing Orihime's fierce expression to falter as she returned to her original position in the corner.

"W-What do you want?" she stuttered out, clearly the mention of Kurosaki only serving to be a temporary boost as fear worked its way back into her bones.

"I am in no mood for games woman, you will tell me everything I want to know, starting off with why would such a weak shinigami is so important to Aizen, is that understood?" He questioned.

Orihime nodded weakly, "O-Ok.".

(…) Sung-Sun

Sung-sun wouldn't describe herself as an overly emotional person, or even one that got angry easily, but right now she was pissed. Her footsteps echoing loudly in the large hallways, narrowed eyes glaring at the floor as less than ladylike terms ran wild in her mind.

Suddenly she stopped, closed her eyes and then took a deep breath, _'There's no need for this kind of behavior.'_ she said to herself.

She then continued to make her way back to Ichigo's palace, and with the calmer mind, allowed her to think about her time with Ichigo instead. She smiled at the thought of her orange haired master, Ichigo was so kind, unlike the other savages that called themselves Arrancar.

Ichigo was everything she would look for in a mate, not that she had a whole lot of time before becoming his fraccion for that kind of thing anyways. Then she remember what Apacci had said about going after Ichigo, she frowned at the thought of someone else with him.

It was no secret most if not all of the females that were still alive were looking at her master with lust filled eyes. That alone made her angry and nervous at the same time, sure she had made the first move but there were much better candidates to bare his offspring, not that Ichigo would betray her in such a way but it still made her worry.

Sung-Sun was almost startled when she came upon the door to Ichigo's palace, as her mind had drifted afar her legs stayed right on course, something she felt thankful for as if she had found herself near Grimmjow or even worse Yammy would have put her in a sour mood. Grabbing the doorknob, Sung-Sun took a deep breath and headed inside. Upon entering she discovered the two pools of blood and shook her head, thinking Nnoitra had dropped by.

Looking around for Ichigo, she instead found Mila holding herself as she stared into the flames of their fireplace. Taking a quick glance to the blood and back to Mila she opened her mouth to ask what had happened, but was cut off when Mila turned her head towards her. the look of fear and sadness written on her face, emotions she had never see on the amazon, had left her speechless.

Her confusion must have shown through as Mila jumped from her seat before running up to Sung-Sun and grabbing her shoulders. "Sung-Sun, we need to leave now, we need to find another place to stay its not safe here." Mila shouted

"What are you talking about-" she began before she was cut off by Mila's rough shaking.

"Ichigo, he...he" Mila stammered out but couldn't seem to continue.

"What happened to Ichigo." Sung-Sun blurted out, as her worry sky rocketed and her eyes cut over to the pools of blood hoping it wasn't Ichigo's.

"He..." She began, before looking back to Sung-Sun with pleading eyes, as she couldn't bring herself to say it. Sung-Sun nodded encouragingly trying to get the information she needed to know without getting out of hand herself.

"Ichigo...somehow he found Harribel-sama out in Hueco Munro, she had survived Barraggans attack. He brought her back here, and while we were talking he just suddenly got up and stabbed her and Yoruichi, and I think they're both dead." she finally answered, to which Sung-sun's eyes widened in shock.

(…) Somewhere in Hueco Mundo

A pained groan alerted Ichigo to his now awake blond haired patient, as a shocked gasp informed him that Apacci too had seen Harribel showing signs of life.

Blond eyelashes fluttered open, revealing the piercing teal eyes beneath which began rapidly scanning the sky in an almost dumbfounded fashion.

Harribel began to get anxious as she felt the pain from her wound, a great weight as if a giant was sitting on her chest, her hands gripped the sand below her fingers. Try as she might her eyes couldn't see beyond the clear blue sky that lay above her, but her ears were picking up the slack as she heard the subtle movement of sand and the rapid breathing of an individual somewhere close.

The shark like hollow closed her eyes in an attempt to figure out just how she ended up in this situation. Though her memory failed to provide the answers she sought, the last thing she could remember was her orange haired saviour cutting her down for no apparent reason. Her jaw clenched in anger and her brows furrowed in confusion, why would he save and reunite her with her old comrades just to attack her? She shook her head to clear her thoughts, before she could get answers she needed to get out of this buffet she had been laid out as.

Ichigo looked at her with relief as her chest rose and fell signaling that she was breathing again, but soon found him staring for a different reason. His cheeks flushed red as he jerked his eyes away from the entrancing pair, bringing them to bare on the other woman in his care, Yoruichi.

Yoruichi's wound had begun to close though she had yet to show any signs of life, which made him worry, though he didn't have the chance to dwell on her for any longer as his blond haired patient jolted up suddenly.

Harribel pushed herself upwards catching the ones hovering over her in surprise, though before she had a chance to capitalize on it a sharp pain pierced through her chest. She cried out in pain and slammed back into the sand below, bringing her more pain. _'N__o, not today!__'_ she told herself, and tried to push her self up again, but was gently pushed back down.

"Easy there Harribel, you're ok" assured a deep male voice, normally such a statement would have done nothing to calm her nerves but due to a familiar voice and that the person speaking to her knew her name did put her worries to rest.

Opening her eyes, Harribel was met with clear blue sky surrounding a head topped with orange hair and rounded off with two brown eyes brimming with warmth. She felt awkward, not in a bad way just...different.

"How you doing?" He asked

_'Ichigo' _the name resounded in her thoughts, and then the memories of what had happened flooded her mind. "I'm...fine?" Harribel said in disbelief, she was sure she had died, but the pain in her chest where she had been stabbed told a different outcome. Her eyebrows furrowed in thought, if Ichigo had attacked her why is he helping her now?

A gasp alerted her to a new presence, "You're alive!" shouted yet another familiar voice.

"Apacci?" Harribel questioned as her line of sight was quite limited, her inquiry was met with a very characteristic laugh.

"Haha, I knew you remembered me!" Apacci confirmed as her fist pumped into the air with excitement.

The blue haired tomboy shifted her gaze towards her new leader, her amazement written all over her face. Even though it was happening right before her very eyes Apacci could barely believe it, the one who had saved them from certain death in the pits, reunited them with Harribel and brought her back to life, though the last one was kind of his fault anyways. She shook her head, 'That wasn't him, he would never harm us.' she told herself.

Apacci's cheeks were dusted in red with embarrassment as Ichigo's eyes rose to meet her own, a small smile gracing his face from his usual demeanor. Then suddenly her mind filled with Mila's remarks about her sexual orientation, and experience to thoughts about what the others would say.

Looking back to the man that had occupied her thoughts since she met him she shrugged her shoulders and said "Ah to hell with it!".

(…)

Ichigo felt the weight lift from his shoulders as Harribel voiced that she was alive and indeed feeling fine, though a quick glance at the still unconscious Yoruichi laid that weight right back on to him. His eyes fluttered and with a quick shake of his head he attempted to stave off the oncoming wave of exhaustiveness that was plaguing his body.

Looking to Apacci, Ichigo found her staring back at him with a grin, such an addictive emotion that she loved to use that he too allowed it to come forth. Suddenly the blue haired Arrancar began to blush, something he had never seen on her before, and was reminded of his own staring, to which he lowered his gaze to the sand out of embarrassment.

"It seems you're back to your old self." Harribel commented.

Looking to the shark-like hollow, he furrowed his eyebrows in thought, "I dunno about that." he replied.

"The man who attacked me isn't the same man who is in front of me healing my wounds. Although your appearance hasn't changed, your soul has." she stated.

"..." Silence was his response.

"Tell me Kurosaki, what happened back there?" she asked

Ichigo's eyes averted from hers slightly, "Couldn't tell ya." he answered.

Harribel narrowed her eyes, she could tell he was holding something back but decided not to pry for the time being, "Ok then, how did you come into contact with my brethren."

"...I selected them to be my fraccion after they were thrown into a pit with other hollows." Ichigo replied.

"By who?" she demanded, but was answered with a shrug of the shoulders.

Harribel sighed, it seemed she was getting nowhere with her questions and proceeded to relax and allow Ichigo to finish healing her.

"Why are you doing this for me, you hardly know me." She asked, trying to get something out of him.

"Despite not knowing you personally, I have heard about you from Apacci and the others, they adored you and would probably...no definitely follow you to hell and back. I guess you could say that I admire that kind of leadership, and when I got the chance to leave Las Noches I just had to find you. It wasn't just for my curiosity, but to reunite you all together...I know the feeling of losing someone you love dearly and I wouldn't wish it on even my worst enemies." He replied

Harribel smiled inwardly as she eyed Ichigo, she could sense the sincerity of his words. Despite the sadness that was brought about when he mentioned it, she was glad that he could relate to her, "Thank you Kurosaki." she replied before laying back down.

As the blond woman allowed herself to relax, she quickly felt the effects of Ichigo's healing. Like waves lapping a beach, Harribel felt everything Ichigo had to offer; warmth, power, safety, energy, and it felt absolutely wonderful.

Swaying from side to side as his eyelids grew heavy, _'Why do I feel so tired?'_ he pondered.

Though he wouldn't have to ponder that question for much longer as the womanly voice inside his head let her presence be known once more. _'__**It takes an enormous amount of energy as I am essentially transferring their wounds to you, and allowing your bodies regenerative powers to take over and heal the damage. I am also repairing the Reiatsu that they had lost by giving them some of yours.**__**'**_ She answered

Ichigo nodded in understanding, _'__Thanks again for doing this, it...means a lot.__'_ he replied. Just then he could feel her mood lighten and what felt like a comforting warmth drape over his back, before he felt a slight smile form upon his lips.

Letting out a deep breath Ichigo watched as Yoruichi's wound finally seal and his work completed, all that was left was for the purple haired Arrancar to wake up, he hoped.

"Ok...that should...be it." Ichigo barely managed to get out, as the exhaustion was settling in quite heavily. Harribel groaned in annoyance as Ichigo's power left her body, taking the feeling of great power along with it.

Suddenly he heard Apacci say "Ah to hell with it!" which happened to be his only warning as he was then tackled to the ground by said woman before he blacked out.

Instantly after attacking Ichigo, Apacci quickly executed the next part of her plan as she pinned his arms above his head and locked her legs around his own, effectively straddling him. Shaking with excitement she instantly locked lips with Ichigo. With each passing second she claimed more of him, starting by allowing her lips to roam, planting themselves on his cheeks, chin, nose, and neck before going back to his mouth effectively marking him with her scent.

Harribel sat up with her teeth clenched, expecting the pain to flood her chest at anytime, but was pleasantly surprised when she didn't feel even the slightest bit of discomfort. Looking down towards where she had been stabbed, her eyes widened as the only remnant of that incident was the large rip in her jacket from his sword.

Her fingers roamed where the gash in her skin had been, her eyes wide with disbelief. Not even a scar was left behind, only smooth tanned skin remained as if nothing had happened before.

Looking over to Apacci she found her greedily indulging herself in Ichigo's mouth, "Apacci, he's unconscious leave him alone." Harribel called out, but her voice fell on deaf ears.

Harribel sighed as she rubbed her forehead in defeat, before moving over to Apacci and lifting her up off of the unconscious Ichigo. "Apacci, you knocked him out when you tackled him, leave him be." she said.

"Wha-?" Apacci began as she turned her attention to Ichigo, and discovered Harribel's observation to be true. "NOOO! You've got to be kidding me!" she cried out as she grabbed fist-fulls of his vest and began to shake him up and down. "Who the hell would pass out while making out with a beautiful girl like myself! Give me back my first kiss!" she pleaded.

"Apacci." Harribel called out, but was promptly ignored which caused her eyebrows to scrunch together, "Apacci! That's enough!" she yelled out. This time her callings were much more effective as the blue-haired tomboy bolted upright, "Sorry Harribel-sama." she replied.

Then from the corner of her eye she spotted an impression in the sand, right next to where she laid. As she stared at the dip in the sand her mind came up with nothing, and a quick scan of the horizon didn't help.

Pulling the distraught young woman off of Ichigo she commanded that they should return to his home and wait for him to wake up. Throwing the orange haired man across her shoulder Harribel made her way back with a somber Apacci in tow.

**A.N.**

**Now many of you are wondering just what the hell is going on and that you'd like some answers. That's where I come in, kinda, I assure you all that the next chapter will address most concerns or inquiries that you have, hopefully. Anyways there's the end of this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed reading and don't forget the poll is still going on. Remember if you liked/disliked the chapter please leave me a comment!**

**In other news I'm throwing away the whole "chapter on the twentieth of each month", it'll just be every month. I felt so nervous as the days whittled down as it drew closer to today and I've got too much to worry about as it is for dates so why pile another one on? Other then that I quite enjoy this smaller yet quicker chapters, what about you guys?**


End file.
